The Beginning?
by GilmoreGirls-OTH-2013
Summary: This is an alternate meeting between Logan and Rory. Logan has a girl on his mind all the time he never thought that it would happen. Rory can't stop thinking about this guy, she never thought that she would think of someone other than Dean or Jess. Will it lead to the same thing? Will Logan & Rory go down the same path as on the show? Read & See what happens. Rated M for language
1. The Meeting

_**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SEASONS GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**_

_********__DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Rory was walking down the hall and saw Marty standing at the coffee cart, she hadn't talked to him in a few days but they both knew it was due to the fact that she was always studying and was on the paper. She walked up behind him not letting him know of her presence, until he turned to walk away and nearly Ran into her.

"Man Rory I didn't see you there and you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rory smiled and laughed.

"Well that was the plan." They turned to walk away when someone bumped into Marty, who said.

"Oh Sorry." The guy that bumped into Marty turned and said.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?"

Rory noticed that this guy was walking with two other guys and a girl that must have been the blonde guy's girlfriend by the way that the two were holding onto one another. The guy that had the dark brown hair said.

"Not everyone's staring at you, Colin." The blonde guy then started talking to Marty by saying.

"Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort." Again the guy with the dark hair made the remark.

"Maytag repairman." Marty was just standing there taking what these guys were saying and finally said

"I've bartended for you - for your parties." The guy with the blonde hair made a face that said he now recognized who Marty was and said

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man."

"He makes a kick-ass margarita." The blonde says to Rory.

Marty laughed and said thanks. The guy with the blonde hair just kept talking to Marty but at this point all she wanted to do was get back to her dorm. The next question that the guy asked Marty infuriated Rory.

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?"

"Marty. Uh this is Rory."

"Hi. So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

"Nope"

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?"

"Branford"

"Oh, excellent - Branford. All right. Good running into you"

The blonde turns and starts to walk away with the girl the other two follow slowly but not before the guy is supposedly Colin says to Marty dryly "Nice shirt." Then turns to Rory and says. "I can see what you see in him."

The blonde guy apparently heard what he said and says in return.

"Don't be an ass Colin"

Colin then says "Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small." After they have left Marty looks at Rory and says

"I kind of hate those guys." Rory rolls her eyes

"Really? I can't see why that is."

* * *

The next morning Rory gets up and gets ready she goes to the coffee cart that I directly down the hall from her dorm and while she is standing there she gets bumped into and when she looks up she sees that it is the blonde guy from yesterday with the same two guys but with a different girl and is making out with her enough to not have noticed that he did bump into her. Rory cannot stand the sight of it any longer so she says.

"Excuse me if you don't mind I would at least like to keep my coffee and food down and that is going to be impossible if you don't stop using me as a wall and making out. GET A ROOM AND GET OFF ME!"

The blonde guy and the other three looked surprised to hear her say that. The guy that she could remember was named Colin said

"Who would have known that such a tiny person had such a loud voice?" The dark haired guy standing next to him just laughed but the blonde hair guy just looked amused and said

"I am sorry for bumping into you. But you look familiar."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah I do not quite remember where I would know you from though."

"Oh me either." Rory paused for a second then said. "Oh I know where you have seen me before, that would be yesterday in this same spot with my friend Marty except you had a blonde on your arm and were an ass."

His amusement at that moment went from a hint to a lot in just thirty seconds.

"And Marty would be?" The look on Rory's face must have been pissed because the other two guys took at least two steps back and were holding in their laughter.

"Marty had bartended for you before but you didn't remember him and it would seem that you still don't and you don't even remember that you met me yesterday either."

"Sorry I am bad with names."

Rory just rolled her eyes _'If he thinks that Casanova crap is going to work on me he has another thing coming._'

"Sure." Rory turned to walk away but stopped when the blonde started to talk to her again, she turned around to face him as he said.

"Oh my name is Logan Hunztberger by the way are you are?"

Rory crossed her arms over her chest _'Does he really think that his name impresses me?'_

"Well nice to meet you, and again my name is Rory."

"Oh so I don't get a last name?"

Logan was surprised but didn't show it _'Well that's a first. No girl has ever stood in front of me and not shown any regard to what my last name is.' _

"No you don't. Now I am going to go to class, watch where you make out from now on. I think that I might just be sick for the rest of the day."

"Harsh."

"Sorry did I hurt your feelings." Rory asked sarcastically.

"Actually you did." Logan retorted.

"Whatever." Rory turned and walked away and left Logan there staring after her.

Logan turned to Colin and said

"Go dig up anything you can find out about her ok."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I asked you to now go." The girl that he had his arms around came to stand in front of him and put her arms around his neck.

"Well Logy bear how about we pick up where that girl rudely interrupted us." The girl said this with a smile that was supposed to be alluring but just looked like she was trying too hard.

"Not in the mood anymore. Maybe later." At this the girl took her arms from around Logan's neck and walked away. Logan looked up to see that Finn was staring at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing mate, I just have never seen you turn down a make out session unless you were sick or something and I have also never seen you ask Colin to dig up information on some girl."

"It's nothing just want to know what her last name is that's all."

"Alright mate if that's all it is."

"It is now can we please get some coffee and get out of the sun."

"I could not agree more."

**_TBC…_**

_I hope that you liked it please review an tell me what you thought. :)_


	2. More Information & YDN

_**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**_

_********__DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Rory walked into the newsroom to find Doyle sitting on a desk in front of Paris and they were having a heated discussion. When Rory walked by she picked up on something that Doyle said it sounded like

"Did you really take his flip-flops?"

'_Yet another crazy move for Paris Geller.' _Rory thought to herself

Rory walked to her desk, sat down and turned on her laptop, when she logged in and got on her email there was an email in there from Dean which said:

_Couldn't get in touch with you on your cell it must be dead again or you can't find it I just wanted to let you know that I can't do this weekend either plans came up and Lindsey needs the car and I had to pick up extra shifts at Dosey's Market and with Tom. Sorry wish that we could have seen each other._

_ Love your friend Dean_

Rory clicked on the reply button and typed a quick reply that said:

_You know me so well. J I forgot to plug it in and I am sad that I won't be able to see you this weekend. We will find some time to see one another. I miss you talk to you soon hopefully not over email not that I mind that._

_ Love your friend Rory_

After finishing her message to Dean she closed the window on the screen and pulled up her latest article and started to work on it that way she could finish it and be able to get in more study time.

* * *

Logan and Finn walked back to their dorms once inside Finn headed directly to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Logan shook his head and said. "Finn why are you making yourself a drink when you just had coffee?"

"Because mate it is past nine AM and I am not even close to drunk yet so I must catch up."

"I don't know why I bother to ask."

The door to the dorm room opened and in walked Colin with a folder in his hand he walked up to Logan and handed him the folder.

"That is all that I could find on her. It's not much but it's enough to satisfy your curiosity."

Logan opened the folder and there in front of him was a picture of Rory. Logan knew that he would not be able to look through the folder without repeatedly looking at the picture and that confused and annoyed him, he closed the folder looked at Colin and said.

"Why don't you just tell me what is in this folder?"

"Alright. Well her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, her grandparents are Richard and Emily Gilmore, and there is no mention of her father there. I also found that she went to Chilton and graduated top of her class and was Valedictorian. That was all that I could find out about her. Does that help at all?"

"Yeah it does thank Colin. I never expected her to be of High Society because of the way that she acted."

"None of us did mate." Logan had almost forgotten that Finn was there because he was so wrapped up in the thoughts of Rory.

"Well what are you going to do?" It was Colin that said this to Logan

"I'm not going to do anything. Why what did you expect me to do?"

"Nothing it was just a question."

The door to one of the rooms in Logan's doom room opened and his roommate Lanny walked put into o the common room to stand in front of Logan.

"Hey Logan your dad called here and left a message telling you to call him as soon as you could."

Logan was not really paying attention because he barely heard that his dad had called and wanted to talk to him.

Lanny turned to Colin when Logan didn't answer and asked.

"Is he ok? I have never seen him like this."

It was Colin that had answered this question.

"He will be fine once we get him a girl to latch onto and get some alcohol in him. Thanks Lanny you can leave now."

"Colin stop being an ass." Logan said, as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket he looked down at it and saw that he had ten missed calls and knew who they would be from. He flipped his phone open and dialed his father's number.

* * *

Rory had finished her article and went back to her dorm room only to realize that she had left her notebook on her desk at the YDN. So she walked back to the newsroom to find Doyle sitting at her desk and Paris was fanning him with a folder. Doyle looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Paris what is wrong with Doyle? He looks like he just saw a ghost or something."

Paris turned to look at Rory and said. "You could say that he did see a ghost but that would be the understatement of the year. Mitchum Huntzberger had just been here and he gave Doyle a talk about his son and his participation in the paper."

"Wow! Mitchum was actually here?" Rory couldn't believe it, _'But that is how High Society people are.' _She thought to herself. Doyle was starting to look better when he looked at who Paris was talking to.

"Gilmore when did you get here?"

"About the time that Paris apparently started fanning you with that folder."

"Oh well I thought that you were done with your article."

"I am."

"Then Gilmore why are you back here?"

"I needed to pick up my notebook that I left here. Is that ok?"

Doyle and Paris gave her a suspicious look.

"What now?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are grouchier than normal."

"Well thank you Captain obvious."

Rory grabbed her not book from her desk and left the newsroom and went back to her dorm room.

* * *

Logan had just gotten off the phone with his father when Stephanie opened the door and walked in.

"What's up with Huntzberger?" She asked Colin and Finn

"He just got off the phone with Mitchum, but I don't know what was said on the other side of the phone."

"Well it must not have been good if he is already looking like that now is it."

"I would say not sweets." Said Finn

Logan looked up from his shoes to see that Stephanie was in his room he had not noticed that she was in here until now.

"Hey Steph when did you get here?" Logan stepped forward and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Just a second ago, apparently when you just got off the phone with _HIM."_

"Yeah that was not a very pleasant phone call, but when is it ever."

"So? What did he want?"

"He wants me to be more active with the newspaper this year, so I am going to head over there now and see what Doyle has left and what he is going to give me."

"Alright mates see you later." Finn said to Logan and gave him a pat on the back and walked out the door.

"Where's Finn going?" Logan asked Colin and Stephanie

They shrugged their shoulders and said in unison "No idea."

"Ok well I'll be back later." He told them

Logan walked out of his dorm room and was walking to the newsroom when he saw a familiar brunette with the most beautiful blue eyes walking in his direction, he was debating on whether to stop her and say hi but he decided not to when he saw that she was on the phone. All he could do was chuckle because she had her phone in one hand, talking a notebook and a cup of coffee in the other hand. Logan shook his head and kept walking into the newsroom.

When Logan reached the newsroom he saw that Doyle was rushing around giving orders so he slipped in and sat at his desk quietly until Doyle turned around and yelped. Logan had a hard time keeping in his laughter, but he was here to do what his father had asked him to do for once.

"Hey Doyle, got anything that I can write about?"

"No sorry I gave everything away already."

_'Thank god.' _Logan thought to himself "Well that's perfect I don't mind doing nothing just let me know when you need my help."

"Will do."

"Doyle are you doing ok you don't look so well."

"Yeah I'm fine, have a good night."

With that said Logan got up and walked out of the newsroom.

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	3. The Unexpected

_**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**_

_********__DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

As Logan was walking back to his dorm he didn't realize that he was walking in the wrong direction. He stopped suddenly when he saw Rory standing in line to get coffee and was holding hands with a guy. Logan had this feeling in his stomach but he could say what it was because he had never felt it before, but he turned and walked away.

* * *

Rory stood in line with Jess getting coffee she looked up and saw a blonde hair guy walking in the opposite direction and she thought that he reminded her of Logan. Rory wasn't paying much attention to anything else until she felt someone pulling at her arm.

"Rory are you ok? Do you still want coffee?" Rory looked at Jess when he said this she could see that he was kind of worried.

"I'm fine. Do you have to ask if I really want coffee?" Rory said chuckling a little.

"Ok just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I should know that you always want coffee. What did you want again?" Jess shook his head and stepped up to the counter to order.

"I would like a Cappuccino please." Rory looked in the direction that Logan was headed. _'How can one person infuriate me so much?' _

* * *

Logan was walking in the right direction of his dorm room when he saw a pretty blonde standing in front of a bulletin board looking for something. Logan took this opportunity to go up to her and talk to her.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked her.

"Not really. I was looking to see if it was possible someone would put if they were having a party up on the board. I guess not." She shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away but before she could get too far.

"My name is Logan Huntzberger what's yours?" Logan asked the blonde

"I'm Charlene. Nice to meet you Logan." She smiles at him.

"Me and my friends are having a little get together back in my room if you want to come?"

"I would love that."

Logan took out his phone and texted Colin and Finn telling them to get some sort of mini party together, and that he was bringing a girl with him.

* * *

Rory and Jess were on their way back to her dorm room, when they stopped in the hallway and started making out.

Rory pushed Jess away enough so that she could say "We should go into my dorm room and do this."

"Is that an invitation?" Jess asked her

"It sure is." Rory smiled at him and led the way to her dorm room. When she and Jess walked in they saw something that neither of them had expected.

"Paris! What in the world." Rory turned her head

"Gilmore you should nock instead of just walking in here."

"I do live here Paris."

"Yeah I know. Go back out into the hallway he will leave in a minute."

"Fine, but we seriously need to talk." Rory walked back out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Jess was just standing there smiling.

"What did you just walk in on?" Jess asked with he was smiling

"Nothing that you want to visualize."

"Well great now I am visualizing something and it has just ruined the mood."

"Yeah just wait till you see who is going to walk out that door any minute."

Just as she said that Professor Asher Fleming walked out of her dorm room and was still straightening his shirt. Jess was having the hardest time holding in his laughter.

"Wow you were so right that made it all worse. How old do you think he is?"

"I have no idea and I don't want to think about it ok."

"Fine." Jess said with a smile on his face. He and Rory walked back into her dorm room and went into her room to continue their make out session where they had left off.

* * *

_The Next Morning:_

"Sorry Jess about last night." Rory said a little embarrassed.

"No worries Rory. I am not going to rush you. I will be here when you are ready." Before Rory could respond her cell phone started to ring. She leaned over to her night stand grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" Rory said into the phone just a little distracted because Jess had started to draw circles on her back.

"Hello Rory it's your Grandmother. Why are you still in bed at this hour?" Rory swatted Jess's hands away because she felt like her Grandmother could tell what was going on.

"Hi Grandma, its nine AM, but I have been up for a while studying. What can I do for you?" Rory just really wanted to get off the phone right now, get herself some coffee and a shower.

"Well I have a question for you. You are not too busy studying right?"

"Yes Grandma. Now what's the question?" Rory got up and went to her dresser and picked up her brush and started to brush her hair, and put it in a high ponytail.

"Well I was wondering if you could come over earlier than normal to Friday night dinner tonight."

"Yeah that's fine Grandma. What time?" Rory was not looking forward to having to be there longer than she normally was, but just this one she knew that she could do it.

"Let's Say six PM?"

"Yeah Grandma that's fine."

"Ok see you then Rory. Love you."

"Love you to Grandma. See you in a few hours."

"Yes you will."

At this Rory hung up the phone and made it back to her bed sat down and looked at Jess.

"You better get going plus I have things I need to get done today before I go to my Grandma's house." She leaned in and gave Jess a kiss.

"Call me when you get home ok?"

"Yeah sure. Bye Jess talk to you later."

"Bye." Jess walked out of Rory's dorm room.

Rory leaned back on her bed and spread out. _'This is going to be a long day.' _

* * *

Logan was headed to the newsroom when he was the same dark haired guy that had been with Rory the other night. Logan couldn't see what she saw in him, and the fact that he cared bugged him. When Logan walked into the newsroom there Rory was sitting at her desk with her beautiful blue eyes plastered to the screen in front of her. Logan couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, and this caught her attention. He notices that glint in her eyes the same one that he saw yesterday and all he could think was _'Angry suits her very well.' _

Logan took a seat at his desk and couldn't help but enjoy the look that was on Doyle's face when he turned around to see that Logan was sitting at his desk.

"Hey Doyle. Rory it's nice to see you again." Man he loved the look on her face.

Doyle went to stand in front of Rory's desk and Logan had no doubt that they were talking about him, and he was pretty sure because of the look that Rory got in her eyes. Doyle turned around to look at Logan, which is when he decided to do something a little funny at least he thought it was.

"Hello, city desk? Smitty here, take this down. I got a hot scoop on a tall blonde and I gotta put it to bed on the double!" Logan said in his 1920's reporter voice, he looked at Rory gave her a wink, laughed at the look on Doyle's face, propped his legs on his desk leaned back in his chair and fell asleep.

* * *

Rory drove to her grandparents' house early Friday evening just like her Grandma asked her to. She went to the door rang the doorbell when the maid opened the door she handed her, her coat and walked into the living room where her Grandparents sat with another set of adults and a blonde guy, but she couldn't see who he was because he was sitting facing away from her.

"Hey Grandma, and Grandpa." She smiled when they saw that she was standing there.

"Hello Rory, I would like you to meet…" Before her Grandmother could finish her sentence the blonde guy had turned around to look at her and he had a wicked smile on his face.

"TRISTAN!" Rory couldn't believe it.

_Sorry for the Cliffhanger. Just couldn't help myself._

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	4. In Omnia Paratus

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**

**__****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"TRISTAN!" Rory couldn't believe it.

Why was Tristan sitting in her grandparent's living room? _'This makes no sense what so ever. Why is he here?'_

"Grandma may I speak with you for a moment please?" Rory said through clenched teeth.

"Rory not right now we have guests. Can it wait until later?" Emily asked her

"Sure grandma whatever you would like." Rory could not believe it and didn't understand why he was there.

"Rory what would you like to drink?"

"Just water please Grandma."

"Sure. Here you go." Emily walked over to Rory and handed her the drink.

"Thanks Grandma." Rory was fighting with herself not to pull her grandmother aside and ask her what in the world she was doing.

Emily had cleared her throat causing Rory to be brought out of her thoughts.

"Well kids dinner will not be ready for another hour so why don't you two just go somewhere around the house hang out and have some fun?"

"What do you suggest we do Grandma?"

"Why don't you go show Tristan your room upstairs?" Rory could not believe what she was hearing. _'Does she really think that this is going to work?'_

"Ok Grandma just call us when dinner is ready. Tristan why don't you follow me." Man she could not believe that she was really going to take him up to her room upstairs while the adults were downstairs.

Rory leads the way to her bedroom that she had in the house when she was in High School. When they entered her room she sat on the bed knowing that this whole evening was going to be awkward and uncomfortable.

"So Mary how is the bag boy?" Tristan asked Rory this with a smug smile on his face as if he already knew the answer to that question.

"Dean is fine thank you for asking." She really didn't want to go into the whole "Dean Situation" with Tristan but she knew that he was not one to let things go so easily.

"So are you two still together?"

She couldn't help but grind her teeth together to help her keep her temper in check; she waited a few seconds before answering the question.

"Dean and I are no longer together, and he is married."

"He's married well that is just weird. I remember when you two were a couple in High School. Why did things end with you and him?"

"I would much rather not talk about this but since I know better than to try and dodge a subject with you here is how it went. I started to like another guy when I was still with Dean so we broke up and I went out with the other guy. Dean found his now wife and they are happy. That is all I am going to say on that subject." Rory crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to the desk that was in the room and pulled the pictures of her mom and her dad out to look at them.

* * *

Downstairs Emily and Tristan's parents were sitting on the couches.

"Wouldn't they just be the cutest couple?" Emily said with the biggest smile on her face

Tristan's mom shifted in her seat then said. "Yes they would. Emily, are you absolutely positive that she is not seeing anyone else?"

"Yeah I am sure I asked her mother and what she said made it sound like Rory wasn't seeing anyone. Well Dinner has actually been ready for a while I am going to call the kids back sown so that we can all eat." Emily went upstairs to Rory's old room to find them sitting on her bed talking.

"Rory, Tristan dinner is ready why don't you both come back down?"

"Ok Grandma we will be right there."

Emily went back downstairs and into the dining room followed by Tristan's parents, Rory and Tristan. When they sat down for dinner Emily was so excited that it took all he might not to jump up and down saying yay.

"So Tristan how was military school?"

"It was ok, I would have much rather been at Chilton where I knew I had friends, but it was a good experience for me to have."

"That's nice. Rory why don't you take Tristan back to Yale with you and show him around a bit. I heard from his parents that he is thinking about transferring."

Rory had a hard time hearing what her grandmother was saying because she never thought that her grandmother would stoop so low.

"Grandma he can always schedule a tour, with the school." _'Yeah why don't you schedule a tour for him Grandma?' _

"I think that you should do it because you two know each other and you know where some of the best things on campus are."

"I will think about it Grandma."

"That's all that I ask."

Dinner pretty much went that same way the whole evening Emily asking Rory to take Tristan around Yale and Rory was trying to say no politely but it didn't seem like her Grandmother was hearing her anyway. When Tristan and his family left Rory followed Emily back into the living room that way she could ask her some more questions.

"Grandma what was all that about?" Rory asked her grandmother trying her hardest not to get too angry and start yelling.

"What are you talking about Rory? I heard that Tristan was back in town and I know that you both knew each other in High School so I thought that I would just invite him and his family over for dinner."

"Grandma that is not all you were doing all through dinner you kept dropping hints about _'Wouldn't it be nice to show him the libraries on campus and the coffee carts?'_"

"Rory please what do you think I am doing trying to set you up. I am going to go to bed if you don't mind I am getting a headache."

"Actually Grandma I do mind because I will not be set up with any guy that I do not like of my own free will.

"It's not like you are seeing anyone and if you were I would know about it."

"Grandma you would know if I was seeing anyone because I make sure I don't go around doing things that would bring any attention to what I was doing. And for your information I am seeing someone."

Emily face was that of total school she was not expecting that. "Really and who might that be?"

"I am seeing Jess again."

"You can't be serious Rory. Isn't that, that Diner man's family member or something?"

"Yeah Grandma Jess is LUKE'S nephew. I am going to let you go to bed now. Please stop trying to set me up with people I am not a Barbie doll that needs a Ken I can make my own decision especially when it come to my love life." Rory turned and started walking to the door.

"HE IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU RORY!" Emily shouted after her causing Rory to stop where she was.

"Grandma that is not for you to decide that is for me and me only to decide. Goodnight Grandma I will see you Friday."

Rory walked out of her grandparent house got in her car and called Jess wanting to hear his voice but all she got was his voicemail she didn't leave a message because she knew that when he saw that she called him he would call her back. When Rory got back to Yale she had to use the bathroom so she stopped at one of the other dorm room bathrooms. After she was done using the restroom she was on her way back out to her car when a girl wearing a gorilla mask came into the bathroom in a ball gown. The girl took the mask off and went into one of the stalls and Rory hear that she was getting sick. The girl came out of the bathroom stall went to the sink and washed her mouth out. Rory saw that this girl was really pretty with blonde hair.

"Sorry had a little too much to drink." The blonde told Rory

"I think that we have all been there." Rory said laughing a little.

"Well I best be getting back." Was the last thing that she said before she headed out the door.

Rory followed this girl out in the direction of where she parked her car, when the girl was outside she shouted '_In Omnia Paratus'. _Rory could not quite understand what that could mean but she knew that she would find out soon enough.

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. Anything thing that you all would like to suggest I will keep in mind and maybe even put in there.**

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	5. Ace

**_MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino_**

**__****_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

Rory woke up early the next morning at six AM and began searching for the phrase the blonde girl had said last night, but there wasn't that much to find. The internet said that it was part of some secret society that was at Yale but that was about it. Rory started to get frustrated with it, but decided that she would go to Doyle and see if he will allow her to do an article on it. She went to take a shower and get ready for her morning classes she finished getting ready and headed to the newsroom to ask Doyle about the article that she wanted to write.

* * *

Logan woke up later that morning with the biggest headache he had ever had, he couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before all he knew was that he really needed to find Finn and get one of his hangover remedies. Logan got up got a glass of water took some Aspirin and got in the shower.

* * *

Rory walked into the newsroom and saw that Doyle was at his desk so she took this time to go and talk to him about her article.

"Hey Doyle can I talk to you?" Rory asked and she heard that her voice sounded uncertain.

"What can I do for you Gilmore?" Doyle said without looking up from the paperwork on his desk

"Well Doyle I would like to write an article that I think you and everyone would and enjoy."

"Is that right? What would this article be about?" This had gotten Doyle's attention and he was now looking at her with interest.

Rory took a seat in the chair that was right next to his desk and began to tell him what happened last night in the girls bathroom, she told him about the phrase, and the secret society that was supposed to be there at Yale. The look on Doyle's face was priceless.

"Yeah I think that I have heard of them before. They all are rich and daddy can get them out of anything." Doyle said

"So will you let me do the article?"

"Go with your gut Gilmore, just keep me updated."

"Thanks Doyle." At this Rory got up and walked to her desk turns on her computer and yet again began to look for things that might have to do with the secret society. She had finally given up and headed to the library to see if there was anything there that she could find that had to do with it. She finally found a book that had a picture of people jumping off a bridge the title that was above the picture said _'The Life and Death Brigade' _below the picture were names of some of the people that were in the picture. The names caught her attention because they looked familiar and some of the names that she saw surprised her. One name looked familiar and it was Huntzberger and she knew that if this was one of Logan's grandparents then that must mean that he is in the secret society. She went and checked out the book that way she could get more information and headed back to her dorm room.

* * *

Logan really needed a cup of coffee after his previous class, and he was happy that his headache was finally starting to go away, he was distracted all through class because of it and that the next LDB even was coming up soon.

"Logan mate how are you feeling this fine morning?" Finn came up from behind Logan and put his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"I have been better. Why are you so cherry it's not even twelve yet and you are up?"

"Nothing just an amazing redhead that's all."

"Aren't they all amazing to you Finn." His headache was starting to get worse again.

"You've got a point there mate."

"Finn I need one of your hangover remedies."

"Alright mate meet me back at my dorm room and I will give you one."

"See you in a bit." Logan said as he headed to his dorm room.

* * *

Rory had spent all afternoon looking at the book that she found in the library and she felt like she found all the information that she needed to go to Logan and talk to him about it. All that she needed to know now was where to find him so that she could talk to him, she knew who the two people that he hung out most with so she would start there and see if they would slip up and tell her where he might be. As she thought about this she saw his Australian friend and headed over to see him.

"Hey aren't you friends with Logan Huntzberger?" She thought that she might have scared him a little because he jumped when she started talking to him.

"Yes Love I am. What can I help you with?" he said with a heavy Australian accent

"I need to find him and talk to him about something. Do you know where I might find him?"

"Yeah I do. What exactly do you need to speak with him about Love?"

"It is something that I need to speak with Logan and Logan only about."

"Well Love since you won't tell me where to find her then I am not sure I should tell you where to find him."

"Look if you don't help me find him then I will find him myself and I will not be the nicest person if I have to do it that way." She looked at him with a look that most people said scared them and didn't want to mess with her.

Finn took a step away from her he was not sure if she was someone he wanted to be on bad terms with.

"Well Love he is in his dorm room right now but I wouldn't go over there. Then we have an English Literature together at two PM so you can come find him then."

"Thanks. Oh by the way my name is Rory Gilmore and you are?"

"Nice to meet you Love my name is Finnegan Harrington. But everyone calls me Finn."

"Nice to meet you too Finn and thanks for your help."

"Any time Love."Finn said smiling watching her walk away.

* * *

Rory walked away pleased with herself. She went back to her dorm room and studied for another hour and a half before making her way to the only English Literature class that was being held in the afternoon on this side of campus she waited outside of the class until she saw Logan and his friend Finn walk out of the class with a bunch of other people. He started to walk away and she took her chance to get his attention.

* * *

"Hey Huntzberger!" That was how she decided to get his attention, he stopped and turned in her direction, and a smile appeared on his face and she was hoping beyond hope that what she was going to tell him would wipe it off his face.

Logan was not expecting to see her standing outside of his classroom and he was not prepared to face that beautiful face of hers and those amazing blue eyes.

"Hey were you waiting on me?" Logan said as smirked at her.

"I could be waiting for you or someone else."

"Is that right? Well I am flattered."

"Oh don't get too full of yourself."

"Ouch that hurts Gilmore."

"Sorry." She said as she smiled at him

"So are you here on business of pleasure?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe I'd give you a chance to respond to my article." She gave him a sweet smile.

Logan was not quite sure why he would want to respond to an article that she was writing, but it did make him interested.

"And what article might that be?" he asked with a confused.

The look that Rory had given Logan made him a little more suspicious than he had been at first, what was she up to?

"Well I am doing an article on the Life and Death Brigade." She said casually.

_'WHAT!?' _Logan thought to himself _'How could she know about it?'_ Logan had the hardest time trying to control his facial expressions.

"Sorry Gilmore I don't know what you are talking about." He said blankly

"You don't are you sure? I thought that you would have at least heard about them. It is one of these super-secret, super exclusive clubs here at Yale; membership spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes and secret sayings, and a lot of running around in circles in your underwear, that kind of thing." Logan was relieved because at this point all she knew was the name, and of course Logan would never do any of those things and the LDR didn't either.

"Sounds pretty secret." He said a lot calmer now that he knew that she didn't know as much as she thought she did.

"Yeah, well I am doing an exposé on this particular club and I figured, since you're in it, maybe you'd like to have your point of view included." She said casually seeing for a reaction.

Logan started to worry again because he was not sure how she knew that he was a member and that worried about.

"I'm in it?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well you are aren't you?" She said with a smile that said that she didn't believe him. _ 'What exactly does she know?' _Logan thought to himself.

"Well I have never run around in a circle wearing just my underwear."

"Well okay then… I mean, I have proof that your grandfather was in it, which means that your father was in it. Which should mean that you're in it? But maybe not." Logan was beginning to panic. How did she know all of this stuff about his grandfather, his father, and himself? And how in the world did she even find out about the LDB.

"Sorry, don't know what you are talking about." He had to try and control the sound of his voice because the way it sounded, she would know that he was lying.

_'Really Huntzberger, get a hold of yourself.' _He demanded to himself.

"No let down. It would have been nice, but I have plenty of stuff without you, and I'm sorry to have bothered you," She said confidently, and from the glint that was in her eyes he knew that she would not give up on this subject she would do whatever it took to figure it out.

"You have plenty do you?" He asked actually interested in the response that he would get.

"Oh yeah! I have the ball gowns, the girl in a gorilla mask, In Omnia Paratus," she interrupted her list to look cockily at him, "very fancy catch phrase by the way, the license plate on the black SUV, and about a dozen other little things. I mean, getting an interview with an actual member would have been great. But I'm okay without it," She said with the hugest smile on her face.

"Well that's great sorry that I can't help you." While he said this he was inwardly cursing himself. He could not help but being impressed she was good, but in this situation way too good for his liking. What he really wanted to know was how she came to know all of this information. And he was sure that she didn't have as much as she wanted him to think she had but he knew that she had enough.

"Yeah. I figure I'll just track you, and you'll eventually lead me there anyway. So hey… I mean it would have been easier if you just have talked to me now, but I can do it the other way if you want." She said to him confidentially.

_'Who does she think she is?' _She thought to herself, Logan was not sure whether he should be flattered or annoyed.

"The other way? And what might that be?"

"Yes the other way."

"So that would mean that you would track me."

"Yes that is what it would entail." She said

"So that would mean that you would be following my every move?"

"Yeah." She said once more now frowning a bit because she was starting to see that he was not going to be defeated that easily.

_'You are going to have to be better than that Ace, if you want to defeat me.'_ Logan thought to himself.

"Well I pick that way." Logan said confidently

"Ok but." She said continuing confused and Logan knew that he had her just where he wanted her.

"We can start right now if you want. I am heading back to my dorm room right now." He said sweetly

"Thanks for the info." She said a little dryly

"Absolutely and good luck sounds like it is going to be one hell of a scoop." He said turning away and joining his friends.

Logan was pleased with himself but it dint last long because as soon as he caught up to his friend reality set in that the LDB had a reporter was after them. Also that Ace wouldn't give up until she had her article. Especially not now that he out maneuvered her. Logan stopped in his tracks _'Wait Ace! Where the hell did that come from?' _ He asked himself because he didn't give girls nicknames, he did call them names of endearment when he was around them but he never gave nicknames. But Ace was a perfect nickname for Rory she was an ace reporter no doubt about it and his father would love her. But that was not the point right now the point was that the LDB a certain Rory Gilmore, ace reporter after them and that was not good.

He really needed to talk to Colin and Finn because including himself they were in charge of the upcoming LDB event; he needed to ask them what they should do because he was not so sure himself. Logan rushed over to Colin and Finns dorm room know that is where they would be, and sure enough when he got there Colin and Finn were sitting on the couch watching a something on TV but he didn't really care. He walked up to the table picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

Immediately Finn said "HEY! Mate we were watching that."

"Finn forget what was on the TV we have bigger problems." Logan said in all seriousness.

"What did the Love do to you after we left?" Finn asked in a curious manner.

Both Colin and Logan looked at Finn. "Who are you talking about?"

"Rory Gilmore of course mate. So what did she do?"

_'So that is how she knew where to find me. He and I are going to have a talk about that, but not right now. Damn it focus Huntzberger.' _ "Well Finn how would you like it if our names were published all over the newspapers causing the police and FBI to show up on your door?"

"Why would you think that would happen?" Colin finally joins the conversation. Logan quickly filled them in on the talk the he and Rory had when they left.

"And that is nothing new, the editor Doyle tried to get stuff on us years ago and still does from time to time. What makes this any different?"

"Well this is defiantly different because Ace is a really good reporter." Said in response to Colin. "Which was proven to me today by the fact that she cornered me and wanted the scoop on the LDB and the that she know the slogan 'In Omnia Paratus', the gorilla masks the ball gowns and last but defiantly not least Finn's SUV license plate number."

Colin just sat there looking dumbfounded.

"Ace?" Finn said with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Logan asked confused as to why he would say that after hearing what Ace had on them.

"You said a girl from the paper and you just called her Ace. Who is she?" Finn clarified in a voice that said 'You should know what I am talking about.'

"Really Huntzberger couldn't keep your mouth shut?" Colin said angrily.

"Hey now I am not the one that was going around bragging about certain things when I was drunk." Logan said his voice getting higher the madder he got.

"That was years ago. What exactly did you tell her?" Colin said defending himself.

"I didn't tell her anything Colin. She wants to be a famous writer and she decided to start with an exposé on the LDB. I think that you would most certainly agree that it would be beneficial to any of us."

"Well we could either ignore her or just threaten her and make the article go away." Colin suggested but the idea of threatening Ace made him go into a little bit of a rant.

"Well ignoring her is out of the question because she won't give up. Threatening her would just make things a whole lot worse because it would only make Ace more determined to write the article. Threatening her with our money and power would do no good because she could care less. I hope that is the kind of threating you meant."

"Yeah what other threat could we have made? Bodily harm? Seriously Huntz what is wrong with you?" Colin said looking at Logan trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nothing is wrong I am fine and will you stop staring at me." Logan said in a huff moving from the door to sit on the chair that was beside the sofa.

"Hey mate you never answered my question. Who is the reporter girl?" Finn asked.

"Her name is Rory. Rory Gilmore." Logan sighed and said

"The one that you had me look up information on? The one that is related to Richard and Emily Gilmore?"

"Yeah that would be the one." Logan said

"Well now I understand why you said she is not one to give up and would be more determined. She gets it from her grandparents." Colin sighed and said.

"Well bloody hell. I need a drink." Finn got up and walked over to the kitchen and made himself a drink.

Colin grabbed Logan's attention again by saying. "What was her name again?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Logan said flatly

"Oh that's right I remember thinking that the name Lorelai sounded familiar, but couldn't put my finger on it. So you really don't think that there is anything that we could do to persuade her not to write the article?" Colin said sounding a little board now.

"No I don't think there is, but I think that there might be a way to keep the article safe for us." Logan said this in a manner that his friends knew he was coming up with a plan while they were speaking."

"What is going on in the brain of your mate?" Finn asked.

"What are you talking about?" Logan bluffed, looking over at him.

"You have your planning face on so what is it?" Finn answered with a grin that reached from ear to ear.

"I'm thinking that we should invite her to the next event." Logan said as fast as he could, hoping that they would let what he said sink in before they said anything but he had no luck there.

"Say that again, a little slower this time because I am hoping beyond hope that you didn't say what think you just said."

"What I said was that we should invite her to the next event." Logan said more slowly, and he got the reaction that he knew was coming.

"What are you talking about!? Have you gone nuts?" Colin shouted

"We cannot invite an outsider to the event, and a reporter is out of the question. None of the other members would ever agree." Colin stated

"Ace has our names and with a little digging it probably won't be hard for her to get more names." He started to explain. When I offer her that inside view she wanted, we can get her to agree to some conditions. Like keeping our names out of it." He finished explaining

"Like she would really do that. Logan don't be stupid." Colin snorted

"This could be a chance for us to prove that the Brigade isn't just a boring college student association, but one of a kind. Really, it's the best we can do with the situation at hand." Logan explained further

"Is the reporter girl hot?" Finn asked

"What does that have to do with anything?" Logan asked a little ticked off

Well that would be a yes. Are you sure you don't just want to sleep with her?" Colin asked as if it was nothing.

Logan threw Colin a death glare.

"Well that would seem like the case, but our Casanova here has met someone who his charms don't work on. I think our man here is using this situation to get her into his bed." Finn said.

Logan couldn't take it anymore he stood up. "It has nothing to with me wanting to date her or sleep with her. All it has to do with is me wanting to save our butts, but if you two want to mock me instead, and then that's fine! Have fun in jail!"

"I think that you are right Finn." Colin smiled

"I know I am and I am always right." Finn said smiling

Logan stormed out of the room without saying bye, he started to walk back to his dorm and all that he could think of was that the only reason that he wanted to invite her to the event was because he wanted to make sure that things didn't get too out of hand with the article and not because she so damn cute.

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	6. The Invite

**_MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

Logan couldn't quite understand why she was in his head so much. One thing that he did know right now was that he was going to convince Finn, Colin, and the other Brigadiers that it would be beneficial for Ace to come along. He didn't t quite know how he was going to do that just yet, but a plan was slowly coming together.

* * *

Rory wasn't quite sure what was going to happen with Logan and the Life and Death Brigade, but she did know that no matter what happened she would be getting a good story to tell everyone. She stopped at the coffee cart outside of the newsroom, and then her phone started to ring. _'Can't I just get one moment where I don't have to go find someone or have someone looking for me?!' _

"Hello?"

"Hey babe it's me."

Rory sighed "Hey Jess what's up? I am on my way back to my dorm after I get some coffee I have work to do."

"Well you don't sound too happy to hear from me. I was just calling to ask you if you wanted to come to Stars Hallow this weekend and spend some time with me."

"Sorry it's just that I am really busy with the paper and school work. I could come on Saturday and stay then come back here Sunday how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. See you then. I love you."

"Me too. Talk to you soon." Rory didn't know why she hadn't said I love you too, it just wouldn't come out. She headed back to her dorm room to look up more things about the Life and Death Brigade.

* * *

Logan had cooled down a lot and headed back to Colin and Finn's dorm room, when he walked it looked like they hadn't moved at all, he took the chair by the couch again.

"So I was…" Before he could get his sentence finished Colin interrupted him.

Colin shook his head. "So Finn and I have talked and we think that you may just be right about reporter girl coming with us to the next event she is a Gilmore after all."

Logan shook his head in confusion "What do you mean 'she is a Gilmore after all'? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Mate, don't you remember anything that doesn't have to do with girls?" Finn had a smug look on his face, at the fact that he finally knew something that he didn't.

"Not really, unless it is something that interests me."

Colin laughed. "Well this should. Do you remember who the founding families of the Life and Death Brigade are?"

Logan was taken by surprise at this question. "It was the Huntzberger's and three other families that I can't remember." Colin and Finn looked each other as if to say 'Of Course that is the only family that he remembers.'

"Yes it was the Huntzberger's, the Gilmore's, the Hayden's, and the McCrae's. So that has to do with a lot that is why the members are more willing to let her some because she is an ancestor of one of the founding families." Colin started nodding his head when Logan realized that he was making sense.

"So what do we do now?" Logan couldn't help asking.

"Well we of course invite her, and from there we make our decision." Colin said in a matter of fact way.

"Yes mate we know that but how are we go into go about doing that we can't just go up to her and say 'Meet us here this is our next event.' So what are we going to do?" Finn chimed in.

Logan chuckled "Leave that to me I have an idea."

"What do you have planned mate?" Finn asked

Logan got up from the chair walked to the door turned to the guys. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He walked out the door returned to his dorm took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

Rory wasn't sure what she was going to do if she couldn't get Logan to help her, but she did know that she was going to get this article done no matter what she had to do. Rory headed to the newsroom but stopped to get two cups of coffee before going in there. She walked through the door and almost immediately Doyle was there asking her questions.

"So did you get anywhere on that article?"

"I am working on it Doyle." Rory said flatly making her way to her desk. She sat down and turned on her computer so that she could get to work, as soon as she signed in there was an instant message waiting for her.

MacLdbhun2006: Ace I got a question?

Rory looked around trying to see who it was that was instant messaging her and she knew instantly that it was Logan when she looked at him and he gave her a smile.

RGilmore: Shoot

MacLdbhun2006: You can have your inside scoop with your article but before you get too excited there are conditions.

RGilmore: Conditions?

MacLdbhun2006: You have to agree first without knowing the other conditions. What do you say Ace you in or out?

RGilmore: I'm in.

When she looked up to give Logan another smile he was gone. _'Where could he have gone that fast?'_

* * *

Logan knew what her answer would be without her even responding so he got up and started walking back to his dorm room, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed one of his best friends number.

"Hey Colin get Finn and meet me in my room." Logan said into the phone.

"So did you do it?" Colin asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah I did but I don't want to talk to you about it over the phone." Logan said a little too harshly

"Alright Finn and I will be there in fifteen minutes." Colin said hanging up.

Logan didn't know what Colin's problem was, and he was going to find out what it was. He made it back to his room and made his friends drinks just as he was finishing his door opened and in walked Colin and Finn, but instead of coming all the way in the room they just stood at the door.

"Are the two of you just going to stand there all night or do you want your drinks?" Finn had been the first to come completely in the room and sit on the couch.

"Colin are you coming in or what?" Logan huffed.

"Not sure that I should." Colin said quietly

"And why would that be?" Logan asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Because that is how it sounded on the phone."

"I was just in a little of a mood when I was talking to you now come on get your drink and sit down so I can tell you about how I invited Ace to the event." Colin took the drink from Logan's hand and sat down on the couch next to Finn.

"So how did you go about inviting her mate?" Finn asked

Logan sat there and told them how he had instant messaged her, but didn't fully disclose what the inside scoop would be and he told them that he would surprise her with that just as soon as he could figure out what he wanted to do.

"Logan you only have time to invite her tonight because we leave tomorrow." Colin said seriously.

"I know Colin I just don't know how I am going to do that."

"Mate I have an idea." Finn chimed in

"This is not going to be good." Logan and Colin said in unison.

"Not mates this is not going to be that bad I promise." Finn said in an offended tone.

"Ok well spill the beans." Logan almost demanded of Finn.

"Well we could just leave her an anonymous note that is signed at the end of it by the Life and Death Brigade." Finn said matter-of-factly

"Actually that is a great plan Finn. Thanks." Logan said standing moving to the door and heading out not bothering to say goodbye, then he realized that he didn't know where her dorm was, so he turned back to his room, walked in and saw Colin standing there holding something out for him.

"You might need this." Colin said like he was all knowing.

"Colin what is this?" Logan said a little unsure that he really wanted to know the answer.

"Well that is where her dorm room is. I thought that you might need it."

"Thanks Colin." He turned, walked out of the door and headed in the direction where her dorm was. When he came to stop at her door he was not sure exactly what he was going to do. In a split second decision he decided to lay the envelope on the ground ring the doorbell and wait in the bush, he really wanted to see the look of her face, but he knew that wasn't a good idea because she would be around him and all his friends this weekend.

* * *

Rory had no idea who this could be from, but once she opened the envelope everything became clear and she that Logan had pulled through on what he said. She would just have to wait till tomorrow to see who it was.

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	7. The LDB

**_MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

Since Logan had decided not to see her reaction to finding the envelope, he knew that he would not be able to wait and see her face tomorrow and see what she would think of the envelope being from him unless she already knew. He headed back to his room and found that Colin and Finn must have left so he went to bed because he knew that there was a lot of stuff that still needed to be prepared for the event this coming up weekend.

* * *

_The Next Morning:_

Rory woke up this morning to her alarm that she had set for eight AM that way she could get studying done because she wouldn't be able to do any tonight. She got dressed went the dining hall and ate a huge breakfast and made her way to her favorite coffee cart and brought herself four cups of coffee that way she would be ready for a big study session she got back to her dorm around nine AM. When she returned to her room she set in for the long hall and studied until one PM. Then got up and cleaned her room a little went and took a shower, packed her camera, note pads, and some other things that needed to be ready for this event she was going to attend. Before she knew it, it was three thirty PM so she followed the directions that were written in the note and went to the place that she was supposed to meet the people at and put the blindfold on, stood there and waited.

* * *

Logan came around the corner and saw Rory leaning up against the wall, she looked so beautiful. He wondered how she could make the littlest thing look so beautiful, he came up beside her and laced his fingers around her elbow.

"Ace you ready?" Logan said as he led her to Finn's SUV.

"Not really, but…" Rory had started to say.

"Well come on then." He said pulling her along.

"Where are we going?"

Logan knew that she would have questions and he knew that he would have to answer them sooner or later, but he decided on answering her questions later. Rory sat there just shooting off questions.

"Ace breath, you will get your answers soon. As to where we are going right now we are going to the car then from there it is a secret." He said knowing that she would start asking even more questions. Once he had put Ace in the SUV he leaned forward to be right next to Finn's ear.

"Hit it!" he said more loudly than needed.

"Not so loud Huntz!"

Rory recognized that voice, and couldn't help herself knowing that Colin would soon chime into the conversation because he had to be paranoid right now and was not too happy with Logan.

"What's wrong with Finn?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Really great job Logan!" Said Colin from the back seat sounding more nervous than she thought he would.

"So why no gorilla masks today?" She had to ask just to stir things up some more.

"Oh great now I know she can see." Colin nearly yelled.

Almost not able to hold back her laughter, she said. "Your voices aren't muffled, Colin. That's how I know you are not wearing your masks. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Well don't we have an observer on our hands." Said the girl that must have been in the front seat. Rory cocked her head to where the voice was coming from.

"Who's the girl?" she waited a second. "Oh wait I know who you are." Rory said almost knowing exactly who she was, because she recognizes the girl's voice.

"You do?" Logan, Colin, Finn, and the girl said at once.

"Yeah you are gorilla girl from the bathroom. You are the one that gave me my hints."

"Is that right?" Colin said a little angry from the back seat.

"Well thanks for the nice nickname by the way."

"It's my pleasure." Rory said with a smile.

Logan was now kind of pissed at Stephanie for spilling the beans. He leaned down to Ace's ear to tell her something but was distracted by her unique smell; she wasn't wearing perfume which he was not used to. _'Get a grip on yourself Logan!'_

"By the way this is overnight." Logan said as he looked at her face waiting for her reaction. A surprised look came across her face then worry which quickly went away leaving her face with a blank expression.

"Is it really overnight?" She asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't mention it? I hope that doesn't mess up any plans for you." He said in his most sincere voice that he could muster. He was still looking at her face and he saw the she was thinking hard about something then a smile came to her lips.

"Must have slipped out of the pretty head of yours and no it doesn't." She said sarcastically.

"No? Are you sure?" He asked not quite convinced because of the many reactions that came across her face.

"Nope not at all." She said smiling

"Well that's good." He said turning his attention to Finn.

"We like our women lose as well as their schedules. My God it is early!"

Logan really wanted to punch Finn because of that.

* * *

Rory didn't know how long they had been driving but the car finally stopped and she was glad, she heard Finn be the first one out of the car.

She heard Logan tell someone. "Make sure he doesn't run off a cliff." There was movement to her left and felt Logan pull her out of the car.

"Logan when is this stupid thing coming off of my eyes and where are you leading me?" She was starting to get frustrated.

"Well I was just going to leave it there so that you wouldn't have to face the firing squad head on. But damn there's a line!" Rory couldn't help but laugh just a little.

"Come on Logan take it off." She asked pleading a little.

"It's coming off right now, hold on." He said sounding a little humored.

She felt the blindfold leave her face and her eyes took a little while to adjust but once they did she couldn't believe the sight that was in front of her. It was like she had stepped back in time and it was refreshing and nothing she thought it would be.

* * *

Logan loved seeing the look of surprise on her face, and happy that he was the one that put it there. As he stood there watching her he noticed the way her jeans hugged her lower half and how her sweater hugged her upper half, her clothes fit her like a second skin and as soon as that thought popped into his head so did the thought of her being naked. _"Cut it out Huntz! That is most defiantly not good.' _All he knew right then was that he needed a distraction and as soon as thought had come it was answered by a blond that he couldn't remember the name of.

"Logan, I have been looking for you." Said the blonde, Logan was not sure what he wanted to happen right now all he knew was that he needed to get away from Rory.

"Well here I am. Do you want a drink?" he asked smiling

"Yeah Logy Bear I would love that." Man he hated that nickname but he draped his arm over the girl and walked away from Rory.

* * *

Rory didn't know what to do with herself so she just found a secluded spot in the woods that looked like a clearing sat down and started to write in her note pads she wasn't sure how much time had passed but she heard someone beside her. When she looked up she saw Finn standing there.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself Love?" He asked sounding generally concerned.

"I am not alone you are here as well as a bunch of other people. What brings you out here to the clearing anyway?" She asked full of curiosity but not as a reporter just a person that wanted to get to know Finn better.

"I saw you walk down here a little while ago and when you didn't return I thought that I would bring you some food and make sure that no one had dragged you off. You had me worried there for a little while Love." Finn said with a sigh.

"Thanks for the food Finn you can head back up to the party. I don't mind, plus I can think better down here. I will be fine I promise."

"Alright Love if you say so." Finn shrugged and walked back up to the party.

Logan was beginning to panic he had been looking for Rory for a good twenty minutes and no one had seen her, and he couldn't find Colin. Then he spotted Finn.

"Finn!" Logan yelled as he came closer to Finn

"Yeah mate?" Logan had to admit this might not help any but it was worth a try.

"Finn have you seen Rory?"

"Who?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face.

"Rory the girl that we brought with us, she writes for The Yale Daily News." Logan said getting a little impatient because for all he knew she was lying somewhere hurt and unable to tell anyone where she was.

"Oh you mean Reporter Girl." Finn said realization showing on his face and as soon as it had been there it was gone again. "No mate sorry I haven't seen her."

_'Damn it! Where can she be? And why the hell do I care so much?' _Logan thought to himself as he tried to figure out where she could have gone and why it mattered so much. Logan finally caught sight of Colin and rushed over to him.

"Hey Colin have you seen Rory?" He asked his friend

"Yeah last time I saw her she was down in the clearing, writing stuff down." Colin said in a sure enough voice. That was all he needed, after thanking Colin Logan rushed off to the clearing to check on Ace. When he got to the clearing opening his breath caught in his throat. How could she have such an effect on him?

"Hey Ace what are you doing down here?" Logan asked in a shaky voice

She looked up at him with her blue eyes. "I just thought I would try and find a good thinking spot and it would seem that I have. Oh and when you see Finn tell him thank you again." She said turning back to her notes

"Why is it that I need to tell Finn thank you again?" Logan asked a little upset at Finn but of course it was not his fault that he couldn't remember seeing Rory.

"For bringing me food and the Lantern." She turned and smiled at him then returned to writing her notes again.

"Ok Ace first things first." He said taking the camera out of her hands. "No pictures, no names, no descriptions, no identifying our location, don't interfere with the even. You will get your camera back at the end of the trip. Do you disagree with any of these things?" He asked her hoping that she wouldn't.

"Nope, I agree whole heartedly." She said smiling an amazing smile.

"Ok, well good. I will leave you to your writing. Night Ace."

"Night Logan." Before walking away he thought about the fact that he didn't like that she was down here all by herself, and he walked back up the hill he ran into Colin.

"Colin where are you going?"

"To give reporter girl some food." He said with his head cocked to the side.

"Oh, ok. Well why don't you stay down there with her until she is ready for bed."

"Sure thing Logan." They each turned in their own directions and walked away.

Rory woke the next morning, and was pleased with how the rest of her evening had gone her and Colin had talked for hours on end and it was nice. She headed outside of the tent to see Logan standing there in a Tux.

"Well you should start to get ready we are already running behind." Logan said in a flat tone

She didn't understand what he meant by that because he knew that she didn't bring anything else with her.

"Logan what are you talking about, I am ready."

"No you're not those cloths interfere with the even now go change."

"Logan if you have forgotten I had no warning ahead of time so this is all I have and there is nothing in that tent."

"Is that right?"

All Rory did was nod her head.

"Well go check again Ace, and please hurry."

Rory went back into the tent and search until she found a box under the bed, when she opened it a little gasp escaped from her lips, and a smile formed there as well. It was a light blue ball gown and it would go amazingly with her eyes. When she stepped out of the tent the look on Logan's face was priceless this was a time when she wished that she had it because no one would ever believe that he could make that factor that he would be speechless.

When Rory had stepped out of that tent Logan was not sure what he was looking at, he couldn't even form full thoughts in his head it was as if his whole brain had gone to mush.

"Well we better go we are already late." Logan knew that he could not touch her because if he did then he would not be able to control himself. A few moments later Finn and Colin appeared by his side and both of their mouths hung open.

"Hey boys." Rory said with a shy smile.

"Hey Love, don't you look to die for, might make me do something naughty." Logan couldn't help but throw him a death glare for that statement.

"Well reporter girl don't you clean up well I have to say that I like this look a lot." Logan could hear that Colin was nervous he was now wondering what had happened between these two last night after he had left. Rory stepped forward and hugged both Colin and Finn, this shocked him because before she had not been a big fan of either of them. What had changed in the last two days to bring about this change?

The day went by fast for the both of them, next thing everyone knew it was time for the big event. Logan walked around looking for Logan and Rory walked around looking for Logan, until they finally met near the edge of the crowd.

Rory looked up and saw the four people on top of the sky fold; she turned to Logan and asked. "Logan what are they doing up there? I hope they are not doing what I think they are doing." She sounded astonished and he just smiled at her with his famous smirk.

"If you are thinking that they are going to jump then you would be right. I am heading up there if you want to join me." Logan asked hopefully but knowing that the chances were slim to none.

"Why not, I mean you only live one, but I must tell you I hate ladders." Rory said definitively

"I am not a big fan of them either." Logan sighed. _'Wow that didn't take any convincing on my part. I wonder what has gotten into her.' _Logan thought to himself

When they had reached the top and started walking to their spots Rory grabbed Logan's hand in a vice grip like she was never going to let go.

"This is high very very high." Rory said with uncertainty that she was doing the smart thing.

"Yes it is, but it will be over soon." Logan said as a comforting statement

Once they had made it to their spots. They waited for the signal from below to be given and when it was neither of them were ready to jump but new that it was now or never.

Logan turned to Rory smiled and said "Do you trust me?"

All Rory could do was nod her head.

"Well then here we go."

"You jump I jump jack." And that was when they jumped when their feet touched the ground Logan and Rory looked at each other and all Logan could do was kiss the back of Rory's hand since she had not let go yet.

"Wow that was a once in a lifetime opportunity." She said breathlessly

"Only if you want it to be Ace. Only if you want it to be." Then he planted another kiss on the back of her hand but before it could go any further they were interrupted by being handed glasses of champagne.

When they had gotten back to Yale Logan turned to Rory smiled and asked "Do you mind if I walk you back to your dorm?"

"Really Logan it is not that necessary." She smiled at him

"I don't mind, at…" But before he could finish his sentence her phone had started to ring, he forgot that he had given it back to her once they were close enough to Yale and she immediately turned it back on. The look that was on her face after she looked at the caller ID worried him a little. What could be so bad that she would look like that after this wonderful weekend? She picked up the phone and started talking to the person on the other end, and Logan couldn't help but listen to her side of the conversation.

"Hey Jess. How… Jess hang on… Wait now that's not… I just got back… What are you talking…? That is Paris for… Jess come on don't be like that. Jess seriously. Fine! Call me when you are not being an ass!" She slammed her cell phone shut, and turned to Logan. "Now what were you saying?" she asked with a fake smile on her face.

"Nothing. I was just going to wish you a good rest of the weekend." He face fell a little more at that statement.

"Thank you for this weekend Logan."

"You're welcome Ace." He said smiling

Rory turned and walked to her dorm, and Logan turned back to the car and got in. Once he was inside he made a decision, he was going to avoid the beautiful blue eyed brunette at all costs.

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	8. Meat Market

**_MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Logan had managed to avoid running into Ace anywhere on campus especially the newsroom, so he went in there when he knew she had a class. He didn't like the fact that he had to avoid her but he knew that it was the best for him and her. Now all he had to do was wait for her article, he was not sure that he could wait for it to come out in the paper but when Finn suggested that they break into Doyle's office and look at it he knew that he had to wait like everyone else to read it. Colin brought Logan out of his thought.

"Logan?"

"Huh?"

"Where was your head right then?"

"Nowhere." Logan said shaking his head and facing Colin. "Now what were you saying?"

"I was asking what we are going to do if she didn't follow the conditions. Are we going to steal the article that way it can't be printed or what?"

"That will not stop the article from being printed, so either way we are going to leave it alone." He said with a little disgust in his voice.

"Yeah mate, you should know that." Finn said half slurring his words.

* * *

Rory hadn't seen Logan since she got that phone call from Jess, and she was starting to think that he was avoiding her, but she couldn't figure out why he would. She was on her way to Luke's to see Jess and Luke, then she was thinking about stopping by the Dragonfly in to surprise her mom but more than likely she was already there. When she pulled up to park at Luke's she noticed that there was something different about it, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. When she walked into the diner she saw Luke behind the counter arguing with Kirk, but there was no sight of her mom so she took a seat at the counter and nearly scared Luke half to death.

"Hey Luke can I get two cups of coffee to go?"

"Rory, your mom didn't say that you were coming today. It's nice to see you."

"Mom doesn't know it's a surprise. So how about that coffee?"

"Of course here you go." He said as he handed her the two cups.

"Where's Jess?"

"Upstairs, as always when he could be down here helping out."

"I can fix that. I'll be right back and he will be with me." She got up from her seat and walked to the stairs, behind a curtain that was hung that lead upstairs. She knocked on the door but there was no answer so she let herself in, and there he was sitting in a chair with his back to the door and his head phone's on it was now obvious why he couldn't hear her when she knocked. When she tapped on his shoulder he jumped almost all the way out of his seat, he turned to look at her and a smile appeared on his face.

"I didn't know that you were coming."

"Well that's the point of a surprise is for no one to know that you are coming, plus I wanted to see my boyfriend."

"Awww isn't that sweet too bad the jerk is nowhere to be seen."

"I know what a shame I guess I will just have to settle for you." She said smiling and leaned in for a kiss, they stood there kissing for a good minute or two before they had to pull apart for air.

"So what are you doing Friday?"

"Well as far as I know Friday night dinners are still on, so I have that then I need to study this weekend."

"I really wanted to see you this weekend."

"I could come and stay with mom and delay my plans to study a day." She said thinking. "Yeah that will work." Smiling she gave Jess another kiss and turned to walk back downstairs with him in tow before he stopped her.

"And where are we going?"

"Well you sir are going downstairs to help Luke and I am going to see my mom."

"Do I have to?" He asked with a pouted face.

"Yeah."

* * *

Logan was in his bed sleeping when his phone started to ring he had the biggest urge to throw it up against the wall; he answered the phone before looking at the caller ID and regretted it immediately.

"Logan it's your father. Are you awake yet?" he asked in the most disapproving tone.

"No dad I am not. What is the reason for this call?"

"I was calling to tell you that the Gilmore's are hosting a party Friday night and you are expected to be there no excuses." Before Logan could even object the other end of the phone call had gone dead. He set his cell phone back on his nightstand leaning back he rested his head on his pillow again and just wanted to go back to sleep. _'Great another party that I have to attend and act like I am happy to be there.' _ Before he could even get comfortable the door to his room busted open, and in walked Colin and Finn.

"Mate it's been published! Here read it!" Finn said shoving the paper into Logan's hands but he was not registering what they were saying because he was still half asleep.

"What has been published?"

"Love's article mate."

"Who?"

"Reporter girl." Colin said as if that would clear things up but he was not awake enough for this.

"Who?" Logan asked in the same dull tone.

"Rory, mate Rory. Her article was published today, you should read it. It's really good."

At the sound of Rory's name Logan sat straight up in bed and looked down at the paper that Finn had given his and sure enough there on the front page was Ace's article. He tossed the paper on his nightstand got up and put on a shirt before entering the common room so that he could get some coffee.

Colin followed him out of his room and sat in one of the bar stools. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"Not right now. I have a question for the both of you."

"What is it mate?"

"Were the two of you invited through your parents of course to the party that the Gilmore's are hosting this Friday?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Rory had returned to Yale and went back to her doorm room and started to study because if she was going to miss Friday then she was going to have to put in some more studying, before she got too far into it though her phone rang.

"Hello who ever this is going to die for distracting me." Rory said in a joking voice.

"Hello Rory, it is your grandmother. Is that how you always answer your phone and if it is that is completely rude."

"Sorry grandma. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we are hosting an Alumni party at the house this Friday and we would like for you to come as well."

"Of course grandma I will be there."

"Joy I will see you Friday at six PM."

"Yes Grandma, bye."

"Bye"

After hanging up with her grandmother, Rory quickly dialed Jess's number he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe what's up?" Jess's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, sorry but I have to change up the plans for Friday, my grandma is actually hosting a party for Yale Alumni Friday and she would still like me to come, and I said yes. But I can still have plans with you just a lot later than we had originally planned."

"How much later?"

"Meet me outside my grandparents' house around eight PM that gives me enough time to make the round and be there long enough to satisfy my grandmother. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect, I will see you then. Love you."

"Me too." She hung up her cell and turned back to her studying.

The rest of the week went by and before either of them knew it Friday was here.

Rory was on the phone with her mother trying to figure out what she was going to wear.

"I know we could tell my mother that you got a serious case of Mono and you are really contagious… No that won't work because then she is gonna want to know how you got it. Just give me a few minutes and I will figure out something."

"Mom I am fine I want to go." Rory said laughing a little. "Now please, I need your help."

"Ok, ok. What were the options again?"

"MOM! The blue one with a black lace all over, or the green tea dress?"

"I would go with the blue."

"Ok thanks mom I will see you later tonight."

"Ok bye kid, love you."

"Love you too." She closed her phone and placed the dress up against her body and began to spin around. Rory looked at the clock and saw that it was five thirty; she got dressed and headed to her grandparents' house.

* * *

Logan was not too happy about going to this party tonight, but he knew that there was no way to get out of it, his parents always seemed to find a way to drag him to these things and it was getting old really fast. _'Hopefully there are going to be some girls at this stupid party to distract me.'_

"Mate are you ready to go, or are you too busy having an affair with yourself."

"Finn it is not even six yet, we don't have to leave yet, and the party does not start till six thirty."

"I know mate I know, but we do have to go pick Colin up at his parents' house, and I would like to be on time for once I would much rather not be chewed out in front of everyone. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, let's go then."

* * *

When Rory got to her grandparents' house she was taken upstairs, told to put on a new dress, her hair was redone, her makeup was redone, and they had put jewelry picked out by her grandmother on her. Rory looked at her grandmother speechless.

"Grandma this is not necessary and it is too much."

"This is not too much for my granddaughter, you have to look perfect."

Rory didn't understand what her grandmother had just said, so she shrugged it off. He grandmother pulled her up out of her chair and led her to the door and down the stairs.

* * *

When Logan and Finn got to Colin's parents' house it was six fifteen, so by the time they got to the Gilmore house it was six forty five. _'Perfectly late.' _Logan thought to himself. As soon as he walked in the door and stood in the foyer he noticed that something was off, and soon realized what the problem was.

He turned and looked at his two best friends. "Boys they have done it again!" He said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Colin and Finn said at the same time.

"Look around and you tell me what I am talking about." They did what he said and he could see the realization cross over their faces.

"They Wouldn't!" Finn said in an outrage

"It looks like they already have. I am just wondering which princess we are being shoved at now?" Logan said with distaste and as soon as it had come out of his mouth he hear murmurs from the other room about how pretty she was then heard the unmistakable voice of Emily Gilmore say "Everyone this is my Granddaughter Rory!" Logan had started walking to the other room to see what was going on but stopped in his tracks once he heard the name. _'What the HELL!' _He turned to look at Colin and Finn and they looked as surprised as he felt.

* * *

Rory couldn't believe that her grandmother had just done that to her, she was past mad it took all that she had in her not to jerk her grandmother back up the stairs and ask her what was going on. Throw-out the whole night Rory's grandparents paraded her around the room introducing her to many of the adults male sons, she finally broke apart from them to go outside and get fresh air only for it to be interrupted by another guy.

"Rory I presume. I'm Jordan. Your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently we're made for each other." The guy that stood in front of her and held out his hand for her to shake and she did reluctantly.

"Did she now?" Rory said sarcastically

"Yeah so how old are you because I don't want to get into any trouble?"

"I'm almost twenty."

"Ok good. Do you want a drink or are you one of those girls that gets crazy when she drinks because if you are I would like to see that."

Rory looked at him appalled

* * *

Logan couldn't stand around and just watch any more, his Ace was standing over there with that ass Jordan and had no way out.

"Rory I have been looking everywhere for you." Rory looked at him with pleading eyes. Logan came to stand by Rory's side and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Hi I'm Logan Huntzberger and you are?"

"Uhhh, I'm Jordan Chase."

"Well it is nice to meet you and I would like to thank you for keeping my girl busy or she would have noticed how late I really am and I would be in big trouble." Logan leaned over and gave Rory a kiss on her head to emphasize his point and he couldn't help but take a deep inhale of her scent.

"Wait you two are together?"

"Yeah." Rory and Logan said in unison.

"Well then what the hell am I don't here?" Jordan said half to himself and half to anyone that was listening as he walked away. One he was out of sight Logan took his arm off her should and was surprised at the feeling of coldness that was there, he turned to Rory and the look on her face told him that she was very happy to see him.

"Thank you very much."

"You are very welcome Ace you looked cornered and I could not let that happen." She laughed at this and started to look around her, noticed that she was now looking everywhere except for his eyes.

"Well first rule when coming to these things form a sub-party. Finn!" he said as he grabbed the two champagne bottles that were on the table.

"Wait Finn's here?"

"Yeah so is Colin."

"Wow, they really are trying hard." Before he could reply to her statement Finn showed up beside him and took the bottles from his hands.

"Ok Finn let's get the real party started."

"I agree mate I agree." Finn turned to Rory and looked at her up and down. "Hello have we met before?" Logan had to try really hard to suppress his laughter because he did this to all the girls that he has met.

"Yes Finn we have many of times."

Logan turned and headed to the pool house stopping and getting Colin on the way. They were out in the pool house for what felt like only a matter of minutes but Logan looked at his watch and it was eight ten PM.

* * *

Rory hadn't had this much fun in a while and she was glad that these people were here to help, but she knew that they were doing it for them more than her and that didn't bother her.

"Gilmore I must inform your grandfather that he has horrible taste in scotch!" Rory was holding in laughter at the fact that Colin was actually thinking about taste in scotch rather than just drinking it but quickly realized that the bottle he had in his hand was empty. "Well you should go tell him." Colin gave her a look and quickly walked away but before he got too far away Logan said:

"Colin, make sure you refill that bottle with something. We don't want Ace over here to get busted."

"Yeah yeah yeah I have been to enough of these things to know that."

Rory head was swimming in thoughts about her article that she had missed that Logan had said something to her.

"What was it that you just said?"

Logan just smirked at her. "I read the article."

"You did, did you? And what did you think?"

"I thought that you captured everything about the event, I enjoyed reading it."

Rory was surprised by his answer she was sure that he would have some critiques, but was glad that he didn't because she knew if he did she would have to move out from inside of the comfort of his arms, but before she could get more comfortable he stood up looking around. A smile crept up on to Logan's lips and this kind of smile made Rory worry.

"Well Rory, I've got the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight. So…?" Suddenly every guy in the room was yelling "Pick me, pick me!" Rory blushed more than she had in a while and had to swallow hard before speaking up.

"Well a room full of guys how will I chose. I know I will have my boyfriend help me chose." Many of the guy's faces in the room went from excited to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"That's right you do have a boyfriend. Emily and Richard know?"

"Yeah they know, they just want…" Rory stopped mid-sentence _'Oh My God, how late is it. Jess is going to be pissed!' _"Oh no, no, no , no. What time is it?"

Logan was confused at this why did she need to know what time it was, but he looked down at his watch to see that it was eight fifty PM.

"It's eight fifty. Why?"

"Oh God! Because Jess is meeting me here at eight."

"Jess is the boyfriend right?" Logan said not really sure if he wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Yeah that's the boyfriend."

"Well we are going with you to see this boyfriend. We want to see who has won the lovely Rory's heart." Logan followed Rory through the house and to the front to see a guy leaning up against an old mustang and it was not even painted. The look on his face told Logan that this was not going to end well for Rory and he would be there to comfort her. He couldn't quite make out what was being said but he did pick up bits and pieces like "They have never liked me…" and "I don't belong in this world and you don't belong in mine…" the conversation between the two didn't take that Logan and before Logan even realized it Rory was standing in the middle of the driveway all by herself. Logan walked up to her and draped his arm over her shoulder again like he had done all night. Logan felt Rory shaking with cries now.

Logan couldn't help but say. "It's going to be ok."

"I am not so sure… Not this time at least." Logan was confused even more what exactly did "This time" mean.

"Everything will be ok, because Colin, Finn and I will make sure of it. Let's head back to the pool house get absurdly drunk watch Finn's Passion of Christ, and then get more drunk and even pass out if we like." Logan felt an ache in his heart to see her like this and that ache just got worse when she looked up at him nodded and said nothing.

**Thanks for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to Update. Any suggestions?**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEADE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	9. Sub-Party

**_MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

Rory was not sure how things were going to be ok, but she did not know Logan and the two guys would be there to help her as long as she needed them. As they walked back to the pool house she felt Logan pull her deeper into his side. When they finally reached to pool house a glass full of champagne was placed in her hand.

"Here Love drink up." Rory gave Finn a small smile.

"Thanks Finn."

"You're welcome Love."

Rory drank the whole glass of champagne in one gulp, she turned to Finn.

"Finn can you get me another?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Rory knew that all she wanted to do right now was get as drunk as possible just forget this night, but she knew that it would take a lot of drinking because she took after her dad in the fact that it took a lot of alcohol to get her drunk. She knew that she was going to have to change to hard alcohol soon, because she champagne would become as if she was drinking water.

"Here Love."

"Never mind Finn I don't want that. Do you think you could find me something a lot stronger?"

"Love are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure that stuff isn't doing anything for me, so I need something stronger."

"Alright Love, name your poison."

"Tequila."

Finn and Logan just looked at her like she had spoken a different language, it made her blush.

"Ace maybe you should start with something else."

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

* * *

Logan couldn't believe that Ace wanted Tequila, but he wouldn't be the one to refuse her. He knew that she could be a spitfire when she wanted to be. Rory stood up and got the attention of everyone that was in the room.

"Who wants to play a game?"

"I'm in. What game are we going to play?" Said a brunette guy in the corner.

"How about we play truth or dare/never have I ever?"

The brunette guy in the corner rolled his eyes and said. "Isn't that a high school game?"

"Yeah but we could make it into an adult version." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"What do you have in mind Ace?" Logan asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well we would use one of the bowls from the kitchen in here and find some paper we would write some dares on pieces of papers as well as dares and never have I ever. Each time someone does not want to do the dare, tell the truth, or of course has done the never have I ever will take a shot of Tequila and or take off an article of clothing. How does that sound?" She said very proud of herself.

"That sounds really thought out. Are you sure you have never played in the conditions before?" Asked the brunette.

"Nope never the thought just came to me."

"Way to think on your feet."

"Thanks. Someone find a bowl, and paper. Boys bring your glasses with you."

* * *

Another hour and a half went by and Rory was sitting in a room full of guys that were almost completely naked and she sat there completely dressed, the guys kept most of the never have I ever and dares PG-13 so this helped Rory stay clothed Rory all of a sudden got the urge to throw up, she stood up, ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet, she wasn't sure how much longer the party was going to go on for but right now she just wanted to take a bath hoping that it would make her feel better. She leaned down and turned on the water she stood up to close the bathroom door and nearly ran full force into Logan. He reached around her to turn off the water.

* * *

Logan couldn't wrap his head around why she would be turning on the water in the tub.

"What are you doing?"

"I was turning on the water so that I could take a bath. Why did you turn it off?" Rory asked tilting her head to the side

"Well since you just got sick I don't think that's such a good idea." She pretended as if she didn't hear him and turned the water back on.

"Ace I'm serious that is not a good idea. You could fall asleep and drown."

"Well if it is not a good idea then why don't you just sit in here with me while I get in the bath that way you can keep an eye on me? What time is it anyway?"

"That is a good suggestion but I still don't think that it is a good idea. It is ten twenty."

"Ok that will do."

"What will do?"

"The time, I have just enough time between now and when I think my grandparents will start to send people home. Are you going to help me out of this thing or not?"

"Turn around." Logan said motioning to her. She turned around and pulled up the hair that had fallen out of its place. Logan grabbed the zipper and pulled down on it, his skin lightly brushed hers and a shock ran through him at the contact. Rory's shivered underneath the contact and stepped forward out of his reach. The tub was filled with bubbles and they were high enough for her to get into the tub without worrying what Logan might see.

"Well turn around, while I get in." Logan did what he was told and from behind him he could hear her settling into the bath water, he closed the toilet seat lid and sat down.

"Can I look now?"

"Yes you may. So how did you like the party?"

"It was fun I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad, so did I."

"That's good."

They must have been sitting there talking for a while because he soon realized that the bubbles in the tub where no longer doing their job as well as they should have, because he saw a sight that he would never be able to get out of his head now. He didn't say anything but go up and walked out of the bathroom leaning up against the wall, but not too far away from her.

"Logan where did you go?" Rory whined from the bathroom.

"Ace look down and you will see why I left." He heard a gasp from the bathroom.

"Thanks Logan."

"You're welcome."

"Will you please come back in here and hand me a towel but do your best not to look please."

"Yeah give me a Sec." Logan walked back into the bathroom with his head down and saw the towel he automatically picked it up and held it out to her.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime." He walked back out of the bathroom so the she could get dressed.

"Hey you want to come back in here and zip me up?" Logan leaned his head back so that it rested on the wall. _'Oh My! What am I going to do?'_ He walked in and zipped her dress back up.

Logan presented his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"We shall." They walked back into the living room of the pool house to find that only Colin and Finn were left.

"Where did everyone go?" Rory asked in a saddened voice.

"Love they all went home."

"Awww and the party was just getting started." She said pouting.

"Well who says the party has to end?"

"What are you thinking Finn?" Colin and Logan asked at the same time.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could take this party to the limo."

"As long as that limo is stopping in Stars Hallow then I am there. But what am I going to do about my car?"

"We will take care of your car. Why do you need to go to Stars Hollow?"

"I am spending the weekend with my mom."

"Well then yes we are stopping there." Finn said matter-of-factly.

"Let's get going then."

They headed to the limo that was waiting for them in the front; they go in and took off down the road.

Rory head was spinning so much that she thought the limo was spinning too.

"So what is your town like anyway?"

"It is full of crazy people. And if you can even imagine it. Kirk, one of the guys that lives in town is worse than Finn."

The guys looked at her astonished.

"That is impossible, no one is worse than me Love."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Finn but he is ten times worse than you are."

"Well I will have to meet him and the other people that are in your town as well."

"That is a good idea when you want to be institutionalized."

The whole drive to Stars Hollow they talked about her family and friends. The limo came to a stop and Logan got the sinking feeling in his stomach that he didn't want her to leave. Rory got out and started to stumble her way to the door.

"Need any help there Ace?"

She didn't respond she just ruined and waved at them.

"Who is the beauty in the window? Is that her sister?" Finn asked.

Logan didn't notice that there was a woman looking out the window and by the look that was on her face she was not too happy about the sight that she was seeing.

"No Finn I think that is her mother." Logan said dully

"Well we know where Rory gets her looks from because man the woman is gorgeous." Finn said leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah Finn at least we know where she gets them from." Logan said as he pulled his door shut and they drove off.

**Thanks for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to Update. Any suggestions?**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	10. Hangover's and Pranks

**_MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

_Sorry that it has been a while for an update. I Hope you like this chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

Before Rory could even get all the way into the house her mom was all over her with questions.

"Rory who's the guy?"

"Mom not now."

"If not now then when?"

"Later. When I am not drunk or hung over."

"I don't want to wait a few days to talk to you so can we please talk now?"

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"What's limo boy's name?"

"Logan. Anything else?"

"Yeah why were you with limo boy, and yes I heard his name and not Jess?"

"I was with Logan because he was there when I needed cheering up after me and Jess broke up in front of everyone."

"I'm sorry, sweets."

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah, drink lots of water, I will have the Luke's coffee army ready to deploy in the morning and hangover food."

"Thanks mom. Oh and mom."

"Yeah sweets?"

"Get enough hangover food that would feed us for days."

"Oh? Why so much?"

"A way of saying thank you to the guys same for Luke's coffee."

"Ok, night."

"Night mom."

Rory woke the next morning with the biggest headache she ever had, when she sat up and there was a glass of water and Aspirin there too. She took them and got up to walk into the kitchen only to be put right back on her butt by the dizziness, but she knew that if she wanted this hangover to go away then she was going to have to go into the kitchen regardless of the dizziness. When she walked into the kitchen she saw that her mom had assembled an army of coffee and hangover food, but she knew her mom would never joke about the army of coffee. HE mom walked in behind her.

"Morning sweets."

"Morning mom. Was he in there?"

"Not that I saw no."

"Ok good. Hey I am going to go take a shower get dressed and head back to Yale to be the angel of delivery."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah and none of it would be possible without you. Oh shoot I don't have my car."

"No worries, your car is here. Limo boy took care of it while you were asleep."

_'Just another reason to thank him.' _She thought

After Rory took her shower got and got dressed she was on her way back to Yale with hangover food to feed the army that her mom talked about and the army of coffee that would need the hangover food. When she got to Yale she headed over to Logan's place not sure if all the guys would be there or not but she knew it was her best shot.

* * *

Logan faintly heard the door of the dorm common room open but for all he knew it could be Lanny leaving or coming back, but then he smelt something that was out of place for Lanny and his dorm room, _tacos_ they never had _tacos_ in their dorm. He shrugged it off as dreaming until Finn.

"Tacos. Mmmm tacos they smell so good but make me sick too. Does anyone else smell tacos?"

"Shut up Finn and go back to sleep there are no taco… Wait where is that smell coming from?"

Logan rolled his eyes, did he really believe that there were tacos in his dorm just by what the two of them said even though he smelt them to. Then came the voice that was in his dreams all night confirming what he thought was impossible.

"So who wants hangover food and coffee? Have to say that these are the best hangover tacos ever and if you all don't want them then I will."

Before Rory had even finished her sentenced Logan, Finn, and Colin were on their feet and heading to her.

"Man Ace do you have enough there. You could feed all of Yale with that much."

"Thats what you think. Half of this is for the **_three _**of you and the rest of it is for me."

"Ok, but if you need any help eating it let me know."

"I won't but thanks and you three are going to be needing the help, besides you won't be able to eat what I have."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Have any of you had tacos as hangover food before?"

The three of them shook their heads no. Colin bit into a taco and his face looked like he was in heaven.

"This girl is an angel." Colin said with his mouth half full.

"Thanks Colin. Finn I don't think that you can eat that." Rory said as Finn went to grab a burrito.

"Why is that Love?" Asked Finn with one eyebrow up.

"Because those are for a pro's like me." Rory said with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you mean pros? We are pro's." Finn said in an offended tone, grabbing a burrito anyway.

"Well suit yourself if you want to throw up go ahead and have a burrito."

Finn did as she said and not only seconds after swallowing he ran to the bathroom and Logan could hear him getting sick, he just smiles and was happy that it was not him getting sick, a few moments Finn returned.

"Ok Love I get your point."

"Thought you might take it the hard way."

"How long have tacos been your hangover food?" Colin asked Rory

"Well, this is my first time eating them as hangover food." Logan noticed that she said this with a shy smile, and this intrigued him.

"So then how is this hangover food?"

"It is my mom's special hangover food that I have known my whole life."

"Well that explains it."

"Yep. Well I am going to head back to my dorm and get some sleep hopefully it will make this headache go away."

"Thanks for the food I feel a whole lot better. I have to say that it is better than Finn's hangover remedies." Colin said.

"HEY! If you don't like them mate then don't ask for them anymore." He looked at Rory. "But the tacos are delicious Love."

"Yeah thanks Ace."

"Any time." Rory said as she walked out the door.

Logan, Colin and Finn sat there eating for another half hour, and then they all went back to bed. Logan was laying there all he could think about was the blue eyed spitfire. He must have fallen asleep while thinking about her because when he woke up and looked at his clock it was already six AM on Sunday. Logan rolled over in his bed because it was way too early for him to get up; before he could fully fall asleep someone barged into his room and pulled the covers off of him, when he turned over to see who it was he came face to face with Finn.

"God Finn what the hell are you doing?"

"Mate, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes do you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why the hell are you in here?"

"Because mate if I am awake then so are you." He said matter-of-factly

"Well why are you up this early anyway?"

"Who said I ever went to sleep?"

"I saw you fall asleep on my couch."

"Oh that was a nap; I got up shortly after that."

"Yeah so back to my question. Why the hell are you in here?"

"Because I am awake and I want to do something fun."

"Well go wake Colin up and leave me alone."

"You are being no fun." Finn said pouting.

"Give me four more hours of sleep and we will go do something."

"I'll back."

"Fine! Now give me my blanket back." Finn just threw the blanket back on him and walked out of the room. As soon as Finn walked out, Logan got comfortable with his blanket again and his head hit the pillow he was asleep and all too soon Finn was back and took his blanket.

"Mate I gave you five hours now get up!"

"FINN GO AWAY!"

"Get up."

"Get out, I will get dressed then we can talk about what you want to do today."

Finn walked out of the room, Logan got up went to his dresser and picked out some clothes for today that we comfortable, but weren't sweats. Logan walked out of his room into the common room.

"Ok Finn I'm up and dressed what do you want to do? And where is Colin?"

"I would like to go get some coffee, and Colin is outside."

"Ok I can use some coffee too."

They walked to the coffee cart that was near the library and Logan stopped in his tracks, when he saw his Ace standing at the coffee cart with a guy's arm around her shoulders _'Who is that with my Ace. Wait! She is not my anything, and whoever that is I don't give a damn.' _The guys stopped next to him looked at him then where he was looking.

"Who is that with our reporter girl?" Finn asked no one in general

"No idea, but I would just like to go back to my dorm. I will get coffee later."

"We will come with." Colin and Finn turned to walk with him.

"No, you two can stay and get coffee."

"We are fine." They said in unison.

"Fine." He said defeated

They turned and walked back in the direction that they came from. When they reached Logan's dorm they all entered and sat down in one chair or another.

"Hey guys I have an idea." Logan said with an evil smile on his face.

"What's with the smile Logan?"

"I just have a brilliant plan, for how we can let other people know that Ace is with us and no one should mess with her."

"Whatever you are thinking is not a good idea. We will all die a very painful death mate."

"Yeah she will be upset but not enough to kill us."

"We know you better than that Logan whatever you are thinking might just get us killed this time."

"Just listen."

* * *

Rory was walking back to her dorm thinking about the guy that had his arm around her shoulder and how she couldn't get away from him. He crept her out a little, all she could think about this morning was Logan, and that wasn't good because she knew that he would never be hers and she would never be his because how could he ever like a girl like her. When she walked into her dorm Paris started hounding her.

"I got a message for you from headmaster Charleston, and your mom but from now on be here to answer the phone I am not your secretary!"

"Man Paris you are in a mood today, first you nag me about my books on the table now this. Where are the messages?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I am not your secretary!?" She said as she handed Rory the messages.

Rory took them into her hand and read them almost jumping up in the air when she finished reading the one form Headmaster Charleston.

"Paris if you need me I will be in my room." Rory walked into her room pulling her cell phone off of her desk. She dialed Chilton's phone number.

"Hi this is Rory Gilmore. May I speak to Headmaster Charleston please?"

"One second." Said the lady on the other end.

"Thank you." She said before the music started playing telling her that she was on hold a full minute and a half went by before someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore."

"Hey Headmaster sorry I didn't get back to you soon I left my phone here in my dorm."

"That is perfectly alright, I know how college can be. What do you think about my offer for you to show a current student Anna around the school?"

"I would be honored to."

"I am glad to hear that Anna will be arriving tomorrow around noon. You don't have a class then do you?"

"No I do not. Thank you for this opportunity Headmaster."

"It is my pleasure Ms. Gilmore you have a good evening."

"You too." She hung up the phone sat down at her desk and started to study since she didn't have time yesterday. The rest of the day went by fast for her before she knew it, it was already ten PM. So she got up went to take a shower, got dressed for bed, and went to bed.

* * *

Logan woke up the next morning and couldn't wait for two PM when he would make his mark on Rory. So Logan decided to get through the day that he would actually go to his classes to make his day go by faster. By the time one thirty came he was giddy in his seat, he got up from his seat early that way he could meet Colin and Finn outside of Rory's class.

"Are you guys ready?" Logan asked a little uncertainty.

"We were born ready."

"So you all remember the plan. Remember to leave the door open."

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"I'm right in the middle of class young man!" The professor yelled at Colin.

"I'm sorry sir, I know this just can't wait." Colin said not fully paying attention. "Rory! You can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through! You just left! I was still in bed, I mean, what is that all about?!" He said almost yelling but ranting at the same time. Logan just sat there by the door thinking of how much he would pay to see the look on Ace's face.

"You really need to do this later." The professor told Colin.

"This can't wait! Like I just told you!" Angrily yelled at the professor. "Rory, I love you! I love you damn it! How many times do I have to tell you? God, just talk to me!" He said more desperately second by second.

"Ok you really need to get out! I am going…" Before he could get another word out Logan busted into the room.

"Colin! What are you doing?" Logan yelled as he came to stand near Colin who was right in front of Rory and he was right the look on her face was **_priceless._**

"Get the hell out!" Colin yelled poking him in the chest.

"She's with me now, I told you that! Let it go!" He looked at Rory and was having a hard time not smiling at her, but he quickly looked at Colin and glared.

"I will not let it go! Everything was fine until you came along!" Colin protested frantically and poked Logan in the chest again.

"She doesn't love you, Rory. Tell him you don't love him!" Logan glanced at Rory, and demanded. Of course she sat there speechless.

"Don't blame me 'cause you couldn't keep her!" Logan looked at Colin with narrowed eyes and warned him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Colin promised.

"I'd love to see you try." Logan taunted Colin.

Colin launched himself at Logan and tried to knock him out. They threw punches back and forth only hitting each other in the stomach. Logan had a hard time trying to concentrate on the fake fight because he wanted to look at Rory and see her expression. Logan faked throwing Colin over the desk and he knew that Colin didn't know it was coming because they hadn't planned it, they continued their fake fight behind the desk and he could see in Colin's eyes that he was wondering where Finn was as well because they knew that neither of them would be able to keep it up much longer.

Then the sound of a whistle came through the room _'Thank God.'_

"All right, that's enough, break it up you two!" Finns accent sounded terrible.

Logan thought to himself. Finn came over behind the desk and pulled the both of them up by their collars. Logan looked at Rory and saw that there was a very angry girl sitting in her place, he felt like there was a fire blazing around him.

"Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself! Toying with these boys like this," Logan felt relieved to see that the blazing eyes of Ace had transferred to Finn. "They used to have dignity," Finn continued looking at Logan. "They used to have balls." The eyes that were staring at them turned to a shade of blue that Logan had never seen before. "They used to have balls." Finn continued and turned facing the door and began to walk but before they entered the hallway he turned them to face Rory again. "Damn it Gilmore, give 'EM back their balls!" Finn demanded from Rory and quickly ushered all three of them out of the classroom. Logan was thinking about was how beautiful she looked when she was angry that's he was also thinking about "If looks could kill" he knew that if they could he, Colin and Finn would most likely be dead right now. They walked back in the room a minute later and bowed, when they were down the hallway more they busted out laughing. Logan looked at the two guys next to him.

"Did you see her face it was priceless. I didn't think she would get that mad."

Finn was getting over his laughing fit. "Mate she is going to cut your balls off and feed them to a wild wolf."

Logan stood there and winced at Finns comment and moved his hand to protect his prized jewels.

"Yeah, I would be worrying about your own balls instead of his. Matter of fact I think that she is going to have all of our skins for this." Colin piped in.

"Are you nuts? I am getting out of here! And don't you think for a second that I am not going to tell Love that this was all your idea Huntz. I do love you Huntz but I love my boys even more." Finn said protecting his own jewels.

"I think that London is nice this time of year. We could escape there until she cools down." Colin suggested.

"We are not going to run scared. The only things that she might do is yell at us a little, or not talk to us for a while. She is not an irrational person." Logan said still a little worried himself.

"When my manhood is the one that might get hacked off you bet I am going to run scared." Said Finn still protecting his jewels.

Colin turned to Logan with a serious look on his face. "So what was with throwing me over the desk that wasn't in the plan?"

"It was spur of the moment. Sorry" Logan just shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah whatever mate. You just wanted to impress her."

_'I sure did want to impress my Ace.' _Logan thought to himself, but he knew that Rory wasn't his to speak of but close to it now.

"Well we did get the message across like we wanted. So we all won in the end." Logan turned to walk away.

"We sure did." The bell rang at that moment and all three of them looked at each other and they knew that they should get the hell out of there and go to safety.

* * *

Rory couldn't believe that they did that. How inconsiderate of them. All she could think of the rest of the class was how embarrassed she was and how she was going to get them back. Mainly Logan the other two would survive this with little scratches, but Logan was going to come out of this like he had been at war.

Logan had been looking for Rory to apologize for earlier today, even though he was not really sorry for what he did. He finally spotted her in the cafeteria with the girl that he found out was named Anna.

"Hey guys I'll meet up with you later." He said to them still looking at Rory. The guys followed his gaze

"Ummm Logan I think it's best if we leave now, before we get killed." Colin said a little scared.

"It will be fine. I am just going to go over and apologize."

"Mate have you gone crazy or suicidal?" Finn asked in a nervous voice.

"No I have not gone crazy or suicidal. I just think that I should go over there and talk to her. I don't want to have to walk around on egg shells. So I think I should just get to over with don't you?"

Finn put his arm on Logan's shoulder. "Give her time to cool down, a lot more time. Because if you go over there now, she may just skin you alive in front of everyone."

"Yeah at least until you have updated your will." Colin said jokingly

"Come on! I could use the two of you if I am going to face the big bad wolf."

"Sorry you're on your own." They both said at the same time.

"Come on Logan give it a day or two."

"You both are seriously going to let me hang out to dry. You both were willing participant in this you know?"

"It was _your _idea. This is one battle you have to fight on your own. At your funeral do you want red or white roses?" Finn said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"So much for friends."

"Oh and when she grabs you by the balls and rips tell her it was all you and that we are totally innocent." Colin said as he was walking away.

Logan took in a deep breath let it out and walked over to the table, and stood behind the chair next to Rory he thought that it would be best to sit next to her rather than across it would be a lot harder to do damage with his sitting next to her, he didn't sit down though he wanted to be invited, that way not to make her even more mad with him.

"Hey Ace. Anna." He said as he nodded to each of them.

"Hey Logan!" Anna greeted him enthusiastically.

"How are we doing this fine evening?" She had to admit that today's prank was good.

"We're doing great! You want to join us?" Anna offered, Logan had to admit he was thankful that this girl invited him to sit, he didn't want to apologize standing up.

"Sure," he said taking his jacket off and sitting in the seat next to Rory automatically protecting his jewels and other parts of him that could get damaged from this encounter.

He took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "So… dull day, huh?"

"Not for me!" Anna laughed with a huge smile on her face.

Rory sat there still quiet. "Someone's quiet."

"Got nothing to say," Rory coldly said. Oh yeah she was mad.

"Do you get the sense that she's mad at me?" His eyes returning to Ace, he didn't want to let her out of his eye range.

"Yep," Anna answered amused

"Hey, Anna, why don't you head on over to the Fro-Yo social? You remember where it is, right?" Rory asked Anna.

"Yeah, but I just had three scoops of ice cream," Anna responded, pointing with the spoon at her plate.

"Kid, you're in college now okay? Now go get yourself some yogurt," Rory told her, more like ordered.

"Are you going to come, Logan?" Anna asked.

"Probably not. I'm not sure how well I will be walking after this." Logan answered honestly.

"Ok bye." Anna said as she walked away.

"That's not a good look." He looked down at his lap.

"I have no words," Rory snapped

"It was just a joke!" She might be a bit furious, but she didn't have to make a scene.

"Oh no, wait, I thought of some! Jerk! Ass!, Arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat boy, low life, butt-faced miscreant!" She hissed at him, he thought that she might keep ranting but she stopped there apparently running out of names that we appropriate for the public.

_'Butt-faced miscreant' _He thought to himself, he was kind of shocked by this.

"Butt-faced miscreant?" He repeated back to her out loud.

"Why would you do something like that?!" Rory demanded to know ignoring Logan.

"I'm sorry Butt-faced miscreant?" Still not believing that is what she called him. She kept on ranting but he wasn't paying attention anymore he was just mesmerized by how beautiful she was. The only thing that pulled him out of his thoughts was when she got up and walked away.

* * *

After the argument with Rory the girl Anna had gone missing himself, Colin and Finn helped look for her, but before they could find her campus police found her at a frat party drinking. He was avoiding her at all costs it had actually been a few days since he had seen her. Colin, Finn and Logan went and got coffee after there morning classes.

"We should prank girls more often, because of it I have gotten more than ten numbers, and a few dates." Colin said as he sat on the back of the bench behind Logan. Finn didn't say anything but sit beside Colin on the back of the bench and groan. Then from out of nowhere, Logan saw Richard Gilmore.

"Logan!" _'What is he doing here?' _Logan thought

"Huh, Richard?! Wow this is a pleasant surprise. Finn, Colin, you know Richard, don't you?" Logan couldn't understand why he was here it wasn't the day that Alumni came to visit. The only other reason that he would be here is because of Ace. Hopefully he didn't know about Anna because that would be bad.

"Well, hello boys, nice to see you," Richard greeted Colin and Finn, shaking their hands. Richard looked back at Logan making him nervous.

"Logan, I wanted to talk to you. I just heard about the incident." Damn he had heard about the prank he was hoping that he hadn't but it would seem that he was wrong.

"The…?" Logan tried to clarify, but was interrupted.

"I heard you professed your feelings for Rory." Richard smiled.

Logan tried again but no success. "Wha…?" From behind him he heard two choking sounds Colin and Finn must have been drinking coffee and started to laugh.

"Mr. Bell is a very dear friend of mine, as is the Dean of Admissions. Well, you know in this place, news travels fast," Richard explained.

"Well look…" Little did Richard know that he had gotten it all wrong and that it was a prank.

"I have to tell you that while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is an appropriate time and place for that sort of thing, and a classroom in the middle of class – is not one of them." Richard said defiantly.

"No, I know, I…" Logan started to apologize, he was feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

"However, what's done is done. It's out. So I dropped by to tell you that I have spoken to your father." Richard continued.

"My father?" Why in the hell would he talk to my father. He heard Colin and Finn choked some more behind him.

"We pounded out a few things. Property agreements, pre-nups, that sort of thing." Richard said more seriously.

_'Pre-nups. What the hell is going on?!'_

"Okay, I think that there's been…" he tried to talk again.

"Oh, we came to a very fair agreement. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner for next week to finalize the engagement and start talking about the wedding."

"But…" Logan stopped talking right away when he saw the look on Richards face.

"She is a fine young lady, Logan. I want her to be happy. You'll take care of that, I assume. All right, I'll let you get back to your coffee break. Oh and Logan welcome to the family." Richard said lightly punching Logan on either side of his chest. Logan barely noticed that Richard had walked away. He just stood there. He heard Colin and Finn talking.

"He looks like he is going to throw up, she we sit him down?" Colin asked concerned.

"Come on mate, you better sit down before you pass out on us." Said Finn.

"Did he just… he didn't just say that… Ace and me? They're… they are not marrying us off?"

"Well at least we know the prank worked. I want to be the best man."

"Finn! Come on." Colin hissed "Logan you need to call Mitchum." Colin continued.

"You should sit here and think about this for a second." Finn said Logan looked at him and the expression that was on his friend's face made it look like he knew something that he didn't know, he turned to face Colin and it seemed like he had the same expression on his face, but all Logan could think of was Rory.

"No I need to go see Ace."

* * *

Rory could not stop laughing at Logan's face.

"Did you see his face? I hope his friends know CPR." Her grandfather said laughing.

Logan walked to Ace's door and knocked, he knew that she would be mad about this but he couldn't help it. When the door opened all he could see were the blue eyes staring at him.

"Hey Ace."

"Hey Logan. What can I do for you?" Logan noticed that she didn't look as upset as she should be, but he couldn't think have why that would be all he could think about was telling her what his parents and her grandparents were doing.

"Ace can I come in? And you may want to sit down."

"Yeah come in. Why should I sit down."

"Just sit please."

"Ok." They walked to her couch and sat down. "Logan what is this about?"

"Ok well you know how I played that prank on you during one of your classes a few days ago?"

"Yeah how could I forget."

"Well I got a visit from your grandfather today about it."

"What did he want?" She asked. To him it seemed like she already knew what he might say but he didn't think about it too much.

"He told me that he talked to my dad and they have arranged a marriage for us." He studied her face and the reaction that came he was not expecting, she just started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Oh it's nothing. Just give it a second and you will figure it out." She said with a smile that was from ear to ear on her face.

Logan probably sat there for a few minutes before the shock wore off and he realized what just happened. Rory must have seen the realization cross his face, and just busted out laughing again.

_'She wouldn't?' _But he already knew the answer to that question and she did.

"RORY! Why the hell would you do that?"

"You pranked me. So I thought that I should get you back. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a Gilmore Girl?"

"Rory that's not the same! You know that, and you know how I feel about this stuff."

"I'm sorry but I think that this is funny."

"RORY! I don't think that I can talk to you right now." Logan got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Logan walked back to his dorm room and saw that Colin and Finn were there on the couch waiting for him. They were laughing about something but he didn't really care right now.

"So mate have you figured it out yet?"

"Finn what are you talking about?"

"I am asking if you have figured out that Love has pranked you or not yet?"

"What! How the HELL did you know?"

"Colin and I knew as soon as Richard finished talking we didn't know it would take you this long. When did you figure it out anyway?"

"Rory told me to think about it and that's when I figured it out. So you both knew then and still didn't tell me?"

"Yeah we thought that you should find out on your own. Now we know when not to mess with Reporter Girl now. Do you?" Colin asked amused.

"This is not funny. And what I did is not the same."

"Yes it is mate."

* * *

Rory was still laughing when she called her mom to tell her about the events of the last few days.

"Fruit of my loins! I have missed you. What is so funny?"

"I have missed you too mom. You will find out soon enough. So guess what?"

"What you dyed your hair and changed your name?"

"No mom. Be serious."

"Ok, what?"

"Logan played a prank on me a few days ago."

"Ahhh I remember when your father played a prank on me in High school. He wanted everyone in the school to know that he liked me and that no one is to mess with me. So he and two of his friends planned a prank. One of his friends came into my English class and said that he loved me and why would I run out on him when he was sleeping, then your father came in and told his friend that he loved me and that I was with him now and it was his fault that he couldn't keep me. Your father and a friend of his started to fight then another one of your father's friends came in dressed as a police officer and broke up the fake fight and told me that I was the reason for them losing their dignity and took their balls and needed to give them back."

Rory had started laughing before her mother even finished what she was saying.

"Rory what is so funny, I really want to know now?"

"Ok so you know how I said Logan played a prank on me a few days ago?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well it was during one of my classes and it was the same prank that dad played on you. They said the same things and everything, Finn even dressed up like a British police officer."

"Wow they still do that? Well you have been marked Hun. Ha-ha I remember that I had my dad go to the school and tell your father that he was happy to hear that he professed his love for me but that a class was no place for it, he also told him that he talked to his dad and set up pre-nups, the engagement, the wedding, he also told your dad that he knew he would take care of me, and told him welcome to the family."

Again before her mother could finish what she was saying she was laughing.

"What is it now?"

"You know the saying like mother like daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Well in this case it would be true, because that is what I got grandpa to do that to Logan."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Well what did he do. Tell mommy the details."

"He came to my door told me that he needed to tell me something and that I should probably sit down to hear the news. So I did and then he told me what grandpa had said I couldn't help but laugh, of course Logan asked what was funny all I told him was that he needed to think about it for a second. A few minutes later he realized what I had done we argued a little then he got up and walked out."

"Well sweetie I must say that I am very proud of you. We must celebrate when you come to see mommy next."

"Alright mom, whatever you want. I love you."

"Love you to Hun."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory got off the phone and just kept laughing.

**_-Thanks for the comments I really appreciate them. In the next Chapter you will possibly see if they Find out if Rory is a Hayden or not. Again sorry for the amount between updates, I have been really busy. _**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	11. Hayden! Are you sure!

**_MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

Logan hadn't talked to Rory since their fight, he wasn't sure that he liked not having her in his life. But he needed to know that she understood where he was coming from in all this and he didn't know if she did or not. Logan had been walking back to his dorm but the whole time he was walking he mainly stared at the ground. He finally realized that he was walking too far to be going back to his dorm when he looked up he was in the hallway of Rory's dorm. He turned to walk away, from behind him he heard Rory's voice but it sounded stressed, so he turned around to see some guy leaning up against the wall outside her dorm holding two cups of coffee in his hands. _'I have to hand it to this guy he knows Ace pretty well. Wait, who is this guy bringing coffee to Ace?!' _Logan looked more closely at the guy and realized that it was Christopher Hayden the legend playboy, the guy that all of their parents warned them not to become. _'Hang on. How does Christopher know Ace?' _Logan was more confused than ever, he didn't know why Ace would know someone like him or why she would even be interested in him. This made Logan kind of pissed. But then he saw Rory try to turn and walk away but Christopher kept following her and not letting her leave, Logan had seen enough, he walked the rest of the way to her dorm and grabbed Christopher by his arm.

"Hey I think that you better leave." He looked at Rory and gave her a look telling her that it was ok that she could leave but the only look that was on her face was that she was worried about something, she kept looking back and forth between Christopher and him. Then Logan got a big whiff of Christopher and he smelled purely of alcohol.

Christopher snatched his arm out of Logan's grip. "I am not leaving until I talk to Rory."

"I really don't think that she wants to talk to you right now. So you really should leave now and come back when you are sober."

"Look you little ass. I came here to talk to my daughter and that is what I am going to do. Now go away and leave me talk to my kid."

Did he just hear Christopher right Rory is his daughter. _'Oh shit. That makes her a Hayden and a Gilmore! Double founding family! Great how could we have not known?' _Rory was just standing there with a puzzled look on her face.

"It doesn't matter if she is your daughter or not you really should leave now."

"I will leave for now. But Rory I will be back to talk to you." Christopher nodded his head and swayed away.

"Hey Ace you ok?"

"Yeah fine just a little worried about my dad, even though I am pretty mad at him."

"Why are you worried about him?"

"Cause he came to tell me something about my grandparents but was too drunk to get it out."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Logan thought that it might have something to do with the LDB because she already found out about it.

"I have no idea, but he was acting strange. Sorry to talk and bolt but I have class." Rory diverted her eyes to something else.

"No it's fine, I understand. We will talk more later Ace."

"Bye Logan." She said as she walked away.

"Bye Ace."

* * *

Rory didn't understand why Logan would be so interested in why her dad was there, maybe he was just protecting, she didn't know, but she did know that he needed to focus on class which was becoming increasingly hard considering her mind kept drifting to Logan.

* * *

Logan walked back to his dorm room, to see that Colin and Finn were there waiting for him.

"Hey, mate where have you been?"

"I went to talk to Ace." They stood there with their eyebrow raised.

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah." He said as he dug his hands deep into his pockets.

"Then what's with the face?" Colin asked.

"I would rather not talk about it right now. If you don't mind?"

"Well ok then. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Well ok then sour puss." Finn said pouting.

"Sorry Finn didn't mean to snap at you."

"Seriously Logan what happened when you were there. Normally when you see Reporter Girl you are happy after."

"I am not!"

"Ok, ok. I'll drop it."

"Thanks. You both know that when I am ready to talk about it I will come and talk to you."

"Yeah we know mate, we just wish that you would go ahead and talk about it with us."

Logan really wanted to talk to them about what he had just found out but he was not sure how they would take it. He knows that they like Ace but that could change, because she is a double founder and that doesn't happen very often.

"Well, what time is it?"

"It's around one PM. Why?"

"Just wondering that's all. I am going to go walk around and clear my head I will see you all later."

"Sure, sure. Just let us know what we can do."

"I will." Logan walked the opposite direction, instead of walking like he had said he went to his car and drove around for a while. He finally came to the decision that he would just come out and tell Colin and Finn instead of beating around the bush.

* * *

Rory was sitting in her dorm studying when she found herself thinking about Logan. It seemed that lately she would find herself thinking about him more often than when they first met. Rory hadn't seen Logan in a few hours so she didn't know if he was upset with her, because of what happened this afternoon. Rory finally gave in and decided to go see Logan, she got up put her study materials away and walked to his dorm. When she got there she saw that he was just getting there.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Ace. How what are you doing over here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Is that right? Now why would you do that?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about what you saw this afternoon and thank you again.

"No need to thank me Ace. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Yeah I am fine. But I should be the one asking if you are ok, because it was your dad who came to see you not mine."

"I will be ok when I talk to him see why he walked to talk to me and why he was drunk."

"That should be an interesting conversation."

"And how do you know that?" Rory asked him curiously.

"If he is anything like you every conversation must be interesting."

"I will take that as a compliment. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Well I am going to and call Colin and Finn we had plans."

"Ok, thanks again Logan."

"Your welcome Ace. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye Ace." Logan winked as he entered his dorm.

Rory was happy that she had talked to Logan, and made sure that he was not mad at her she was happy that he was there this afternoon.

* * *

When Logan entered the common room of his dorm, he went and sat on the couch. He thought that it was going to be easy to tell Colin and Finn who Rory's dad was, but it looked like it was going to be harder than he thought. He pulled out his phone and called Colin knowing that Finn would be with him.

"Hey Colin, you and Finn head over here. I am ready to tell you what happened this afternoon."

"Ok we will be right over."

Logan hung up the phone and sat there waiting for them to come and no more than twenty minuted went by and they walked through the door.

"Hey mate what's up?" Logan noticed that Finn was a little happier than usual.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey guys you may want to sit down. What's up with Finn?" He asked Colin.

"Oh no you don't." Colin replied as he and Finn took their seats.

"What?" He knew hat Colin was talking about.

"You are not going to change the subject. Now what is it that you wanted to tell us"

"Well I am just going to say it then wait for it to sink in."

"Well spit it out mate." Finn almost yelled from his seat."

"Fine well I met Ace's dad today…" Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Finn.

"Wow, that must have been tough." Finn said sarcastically.

"Finn I wasn't finished talking. What I was going to say was that I know who her dad is no…" Yet again he was interrupted.

"I know you weren't finished talking just like you aren't finished talking what is so important about who Love's dad is? And why would you be upset about who he was?"

"FINN FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!"

"Ok, ok. Go ahead."

"Well here it goes Rory's dad is…"

"Who is he?" Finn was just playing around now and was doing this for fun.

"FINN!" Colin yelled. "Go ahead Logan next time he interrupts I will smack him." Logan nodded his thanks and continued.

"Well you know how we could never find out who Ace's dad was?" Finn and Colin nodded. "Well I know why it's because Ace's dad is Christopher HAYDEN."Logan just sat there and watched their faces, they looked shocked.

"Mate you have to be pulling our legs?"

"I'm not pulling your legs. They were arguing this morning, I thought that he and Ace may have been going out. So when she tried to leave a he wouldn't let her so I walked up and said that he should leave her alone. He told meat he came to talk to his daughter meaning Ace and that was what he was going to do. So yeah I am pretty sure that he is her dad." They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Colin was the first to talk. "That would make her a double founding family member. That's a rare thing. Does she know?"

"I don't think so."

"Well this is going to be interesting. What do you think the LDB is going to do when they find out?"

"Probably what they always do but in a more fancy way."

"True. Man Love is one incredible woman."

"That she is." Logan sighed. He was screwed he already had a hard enough time keeping her out of his head and if she became a member of the LDB it would be impossible to get her out of his head.

"WAIT! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SHE IS A DOUBLE FOUNDING FAMILY MEMBER?!" This outburst from Colin made Logan and Finn jump.

"Yeah Colin are you just now catching on to the conversation?"

"Do you know what this could mean?"

"Yeah we would see Love a lot more."

"Yes that and the fact that she can now write more articles on the LDB! This is not good."

"Colin calm down!"

"I will not calm down Logan this is serious."

"You are over reacting. She may not even want to be a part of it." At his point Colin was standing u pacing.

"Colin you know that this could also be good for us."

"Yeah and how is that Logan?"

"We would now have someone on the inside that can write articles correcting all the false things that people may say about us."

"Fine I will agree with you on that, but it could turn out bad too."

"Everything can always turn out bad Colin and you know that."

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	12. The Crazy Hallow Part 1

_Sorry For the Time It Has Taken Me to Write This. I Have Been Moving, and Being Sick. Please Please Please Review and Tell Me What You Think._

_**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

Rory had not seen Logan much since the run in that he had with her dad. _'I wonder what he is thinking.' _She thought to herself, she had been wrapped up in her thoughts and in line for coffee that she didn't realize that her phone was ringing. After getting her two cups of coffee, she had to juggle things around that way she could search through her purse for her phone.

* * *

Colin, Finn, and Logan had been walking by when Logan stopped mid-stride when he saw Ace trying to search through her purse for something with a whole lot of stuff I her hands. They decided to just stand there and watch for a few minutes and see where it went. They noticed that she finally found what she was looking for and it was her phone.

"Rory Gilmore's house of pain and torture. Press 1 for Barbe, Press 2 for Suzanne and Press 3 for all others." Rory said into the phone and she began walking again.

Little did Rory know that Colin, Finn, and Logan were standing nearby and staring at her in amazement because of how she answered the phone, and the fact that she could find it with all of that in her hands?

"Reporter Girl is definitely something else." Colin said amused.

"Warming up to Love now are you Colin." Chipped in Finn

"Shut up Finn! Logan!?"

Logan was just standing there staring at her it was something that he couldn't help but do.

Rory was standing there waiting for the person on the other end of the phone to reply she was starting to get a little worried.

"Oh Fruit of My Loins I have taught you well." Her mom said chuckling a little.

"Well my favorite mother, what would you have done if I did that when grandma was on the phone?"

"I am your one and only mother kid. As for grandma being on the phone I would be the proudest mother of all."

"You are my only mother that you know of."

Rory was so caught up in her conversation with her mother that she didn't see the people that were in front of her so she ran into them.

"Hey, Love if you wanted to talk to us all you had to do was ask. You don't have to pretend to run into us." Rory rolled her eyes at Finn, while her mother screeched with what sounded like joy on the other end of the phone. Rory turned her attention to the person on the phone.

The guy's sill had no idea who was on the phone; they were not trying to overhear the conversation but wanted to know whom Rory was talking to.

"Mom! What was that noise for!?" Rory really didn't understand why her mom made a noise in the first place.

The guys looked at her in surprise they could believe that she would talk to her mom like that. The woman must have been yelling on the phone because they saw that Rory had taken the phone away from her phone and was holding it away from her ear. They could now hear what the person on the other end was saying.

"He sounded Exotic! Who was that?! I want to meet him! Why are you keeping things from Mommy that is not nice! Bad Daughter I taught you better. Now bring that exotic home with you next time, I want to meet him. If he looks as good as he sounds, Mommy will be happy!"

"MOM! He is one of my friends I am not bringing him home that way you can hit on him!"

"I can look and not touch. Don't make Mommy sad."

"Mom stop pouting!"

"How do you know I was pouting? You're not even here."

"I have my ways. Now Mommy needs to let Daughter go. Daughter has class to go to."

"Bye my favorite daughter. And said daughter better have the exotic man with her when she comes to see me next."

"I am your only daughter and I will think about it."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye daughter."

Rory hung up to the phone and looked at the guys standing in front of her; they all had an amused and surprised look on their faces.

"What?" She asked a little shy and shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Logan could never get over the face that Ace could be so innocent

"So Love what was your mom asking about me coming with you next time you came to visit?" They all noticed that at this statement and blush came over her cheeks.

"Nothing, I think that my town would be too much for you three."

"Oh really Reporter Girl, what is that supposed to mean?"

They noticed that she blushed again. "You know how Finn is right?"

Logan and Colin nodded together.

"HEY!" Was all that Finn said.

"Well imagine my town filled with nothing but Finn's."

"Well we will just have to see about that Ace."

"Well don't say that I didn't warn you." They saw her look down at her watch and knew that she was getting ready to leave them and they didn't want that they all knew that they would have to do her initiation soon.

"Well I better get to class. I will talk to you guys later." She said and she walked away.

"Bye Ace. Logan said with a smirk on his face.

Once Logan knew that Rory was out of earshot he turned to the guys. "I have an idea as to where we can hold Rory's initiation."

"Well mate don't keep holding us in suspense what is your brilliant plan?"

"Well Finn how would you like to spend a whole four days with people of your own kind?"

"Are you telling me what I think you are telling me Huntz?" Finn asked a little confused.

"Finn if you are asking if Huntz here wants to hold her initiation in her home town then you would be correct." Colin said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Just one question Huntz?"

"What would that be Colin?"

"How are we going to hold her initiation there if we know nothing about the town?"

"Well I have a plan for that too?"

"Would you mind enlightening us please?"

"I would but I have something that I need to do." Logan said as he walked away leaving the guys standing there a little confused.

* * *

Rory had made it through her last class of the day and she couldn't wait to get back to her dorm and pack for the weekend in her little town. When she walked out of her class, she was grabbed and pulled into a corner. When she turned to see who had grabbed her she was not surprised at who it was.

"What's with you Huntzberger? You couldn't just say hi. You had to scare me?" Rory asked a little annoyed.

"Well Ace I didn't mean to scare you. I just have a question." Logan said smiling, a smile that always made Rory weak in the knees.

"Is that right? What would that question be Huntzberger?"

"Well you were talking about your hometown. Stars Hallow was it?"

"Yeah and?" Rory asked getting more annoyed by the second.

"Well the guys and I would like to see where a Gilmore not of society grew up."

"Ok…" Rory was not clear on why he was asking her these questions.

"Well we were wondering if we could tag along with you this weekend to see this town of yours."

_'What they want to come with me? This makes no sense. They must be up to something that is the only explanation.' _Rory was arguing with herself.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"And why is that Ace?" Logan asked cocking his head to one side a little.

"I just don't think that it is ok? Plus I think that you are up to something."

"Why would you think that I am up to something?" Logan was really curious to know the answer to this question.

"I think that you are up to something because if you had really wanted to go you would have asked when I mentioned it earlier, and not now. So what's the deal?"

"I promise I am not up to anything me and the guys just want to see where you grew up is all."

_'Maybe I should let them come with me. I have a feeling that I am going to regret this.' _Rory thought to herself.

"Fine, you guys can come. Just be ready to leave in two hours. Ok?"

"Two hours? Why two hours?"

"Well I have to call my mom and tell her we have to change our plans because you guys are coming. So two hours." Rory turned and began to walk away but was stopped by a hand that grabbed her elbow.

"What plans might those be?"

"We had a Gilmore Girls movie night planned out, because the Elder Gilmores went out of town this weekend, we also planned to go to the town meeting tonight. Then Luke's, the carnival, and some other stuff. So we have to rearrange our plans, that's all." Rory was really getting annoyed now. _'What is with him?' _

"Ace don't change your plans on our behalf, keep them as they are."

Rory couldn't hold back the laugh that had escaped her mouth. _'Did he really think that he was changing her plans for him? Well I am but still, he has a massive ego. I am trying to save them from a whole lot of pain.'_

"Ohhhh I am not changing my plans just on your behalf. Well I am just a little to save you from a whole lot of pain and regret but also for myself, my mom, and the town."

"How is changing a movie night, a town meeting and the other things going to save us from a lot of pain. Seriously Ace don't change your plans."

"Well if you insist I won't. However, I really do have to go I will meet you in an hour at our dorm. Don't be late."

"Why the sudden change in time?"

"Logan seriously I am not going to keep explaining things to you. If you want to see why the time change then you better hurry and go get packed or the three days and two nights that you are going to be gone."

"Three days and two nights?" Logan raised one eyebrow.

"Logan go!" Rory said as she stepped out of his grip and started walking back to her dorm on her way she pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Lorelai's house of pain. Press one for Gurta, Press 2 for Olga and Press 3 for all others. How may I help you?"

"Well mom nice way to answer the phone." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Fruit of my loins! How are you?"

"Fine mom. Change of plans for this weekend."

"Awww are you not coming to see your favorite mother."

"Yes I am coming to see my only mother, but I am bringing people with me."

"Ohhhh really and who are these people? Do I know them?"

"No mom you don't know them." Rory had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going and she didn't like it.

"Well then tell mommy who is coming and why we have to change our plans."

"Well its Logan Huntzberger and two of his friends."

"You mean Limo Boy? What two friends of his. Ohhhh PLEASE tell me the exotic one is coming!"

"Yes mom the exotic one is coming. So you are not upset."

"No child of mine I am not. Well I guess I need to get off the phone and go get more movies and supplies. I thought that it was only going to be the two of us so I only got our usual amount of food and four movies. So I need to get more food and about three or four more movies. What do you think? What time are you coming anyway?"

By this time, Rory had made it back to her dorm and was packing. "Mom get double of what we normally eat and four more movies that way we can have another movie night this weekend. In addition, I will be leaving here in the next forty-five minutes. How does that sound?"

"Well I raised a smart kid. Alright love you kid see you in an hour or so."

"By mom love you too." Rory hung up the phone, finished packing, and was making his way over to Logan's dorm.

* * *

Logan had reached his dorm and called the guys telling them to pack for the weekend and meet him there so that he could tell them the plan.

"Hey mate what's up? You were vague on the phone and why did we need to pack like we were going on a LDB trip?"

"Yeah what is going on?"

"Well if you must know right at this moment. We are going to Rory's town this weekend for the whole weekend. So that solves the not knowing anything about her town problem. We can solve the other problems when we get back. So you both are ready right?" He asked looking down at his watch knowing that Rory would be here any minute, and sure enough, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He shouted a sure enough it was Rory.

"You boys ready for this weekend?"

"Of course we are Ace why would you think that we wouldn't be?"

"Finn, Colin if you are in a lot of pain after this weekend blame in on Logan I did warn him ahead of time."

"Why would we be in pain Love?"

"Oh you will see." Rory said with a wicked grin on her face that kind of scared Colin, Finn and Logan.

The four of them left the Yale campus and made it to Rory's house in forty-five minutes. When they got there, they saw a woman that looked a lot like Rory run out of the house.

"Rory! I missed you!" They tackled each other and rolled around on the ground. Hey, guys had never seen something like this before.

Logan saw Finn step forward and was hesitant to see what he would do and say.

"Hello gorgeous my name is Finn; you must be the Love's sister." The woman that looked a lot like Rory looked at her and said.

"You did bring the exotic one. Yay! Sorry Finn but I am Rory's mother." That took all three guys by surprise.

_'Her mom!? She looks too young to be a mom. I will have to ask Ace about it later.'_

Rory was happy to be home she missed her mom.

"So fruit of my loins are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course. What sort of debacle is going to happen at the town meeting? Which we are going to be late for if we don't hurry."

"Have I taught you nothing? We are supposed to be late, because if we are not then we do not get to see Taylor turn all those colors. And you know mommy loves when Taylor turns different colors."

"So how late do we have to be mother of mine?"

"Well we have to be late enough to where they are in the middle of announcing what they are going to talk about during the meeting and Taylor's usual rant. So that will give enough time for you to properly introduce me to your friends here, go inside et everything situated for movie night, get everyone situated to where they are sleeping, then finally stopping by Luke's to get food for the show."

Logan could now see where Rory got her ranting.

"Sounds like a plan. Well mom this is Colin {she said pointing to Colin} Finn has already introduced himself to you and that leaves Logan AKA Limo Boy {she said pointing to Logan}"

_'Limo Boy? Where did that come from?'_ Logan thought to himself.

"Well it's nice to finally put a face to the name Limo boy." Logan could see Rory is blushing. "Alright everyone inside we have things to do that will make Taylor mad." When they walked in Rory's mom turned to them.

"Rory go get settled in your room I will tell the boys where they are going to sleep."

"Ok mom." While Rory went to her room to get settled in, Lorelai turned to the guys.

"Alright. One of you can have the couch we will make it comfortable, the other two can move he queen bed that is in the garage in here and can sleep there. You boys can figure it out yourself. From there I have some things that need to be done and Rory or I cannot do it. So who is doing what?"

* * *

The guys looked back and forth between each other.

"Rock Paper Sesser's? The one who wins the first round can have the couch." Colin suggested Logan and Finn just nod.

"Well that is a very Lorelai approved way of deciding things." Rory's mom said from behind them, they had forgotten that she was standing there.

"We are glad that you approve this is one of the safer ways that we decide things."

"I don't think that I even want to know." Lorelai said waving her hand and walking away.

* * *

While the boys were in the living room figuring out who is sleeping where. Rory was in her room reliving some of her fondest memories, when she heard a faint knocking on the door behind her.

"Hey kid. What'cha up to?"

"Nothing much just remembering some things. What are the guys up to?"

"Playing Rock Paper Sesser's." Her mom said as if it was nothing.

"And why are they doing that?"

"To decide who sleeps where."

"Ohhhh is that right? They are also doing it to see who brings in the bed from the garage am I right?"

"Yeah you know your mother so well." Rory just shook her head side to side.

Back in the living room, they had made the decision that Logan would sleep on the bed with Finn and Colin would sleep on the couch. Logan was not particularly happy with sleeping in the same bed as Finn but they couldn't change it now. Logan walked to where Lorelai had walked and found that she was standing there talking to his ace.

"Ummm Mrs. Gilmore. When do you want us to bring in the spare mattress in?"

"First Limo Boy don't call me Mrs. Gilmore or ma'am or anything like that. We can do that later, right now we need to set up for movie night and go to Luke's."

"It can't take that long to set up for a movie night right?" Logan saw the look that was exchanged between Rory and her mom. _'This cannot be good.'_ He thought to himself.

"Sure." They said together this was really scaring Logan now.

"Alright boys! Come and help!" Logan had never seen Colin and Finn run that fast for anyone.

Lorelai had started grabbing things from cabinets, and handed it to them.

"Ummm Lorelai are we planning on feeding an Army?" Colin said unsure.

"No silly that is for all of us." She said with a smile on her face.

"We cannot possibly eat this much."

"Ohhhh that's not all we are eating when get back we are putting potato poppers in the oven, then ordering pizza and Chinese food."

"Gorgeous I don't think that we will be able to eat all of that."

"Finn don't worry about it. It is not as it is going to hurt anyone. Wait I take that back it may hurt you guys." Rory said with a sly smile on her face. _'I don't like that look.' _

"Alright! Boys and girl. Let's go to Luke's!" Lorelai yelled.

"Are you really planning on eating now and when we get back?" Logan asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah Limo boy we are." Lorelai turned and walked out of the house.

"Gorgeous are we planning on walking the whole way?" Finn asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes Mr. Exotic we are. It is only a ten minute walk." She said matter-of-factly.

They had made their way to Luke's, while still hearing Finn complain. Lorelai and Rory walked in the door first and Logan nearly ran into Rory, because she had stopped all of a sudden.

"Ace wha…" However, he stopped when he heard Colin say "Diner Boy!" from behind him. Logan did the only thing that came to mind at that point and time he draped his arm around her shoulders causing her to look up at him, with unsure eyes.

Rory couldn't believe that she forgot that Jess was here, she was having so much fun with the guys and her mom that she forgot, and she almost jumped out of her skin when Logan draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey mom would you mind getting me whatever you are getting plus a whole bunch of coffee. I am going to go outside with the guys and hang out till you are done."

"Sure thing kid. I'll see you outside."

"Thanks mom." Rory turned and walked out of the diner with Logan's arm around her shoulders.

"Ace are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Can I please go punch him Love?"

"NO! Finn you cannot punch Luke's nephew even if he deserves it. That would get me banned and I need my coffee."

* * *

Rory was so relieved when her mom had come out of the diner.

"Mom where is Luke?"

"Apparently he is already there waiting for us."

"Doesn't he remember that we always come late?"

"Apparently not. Ok boys and girl lets go."

They made their way to the town meeting, and made a loud entrance like the one they normally do.

Logan was not sure that he wanted to the town staring at them the whole time but he knew that it was going to happen more now that they were late to the party.

**_TBC!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	13. The Crazy Hallow Part 2

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

_**A/N-08/18/2013 **_**_- UPDATE _**Hey everyone re-read the previous chapters if you would be so kind I made some changes to them, not huge or big changes but changes none the less, after you have finished reading them comment and tell me what you thought of what I fixed and if it makes it a little easier to read. I looked over them and made changes. So please read HERE is the next chapter. I will update soon. Check out my new Story please? **THANKS TO EVERYONE OF YOU ALL. LOTS OF LOVE!**

* * *

"Well it seems that Rory and Lorelai are late again, except this time they have brought newcomers with them. Well what do you girls have to say for yourselves?" Taylor said from the front of the room.

"Sorry Taylor my friends got lost." Rory explained.

Logan came up behind Rory and put his arm around her should and whispered in her ear.

"Way to go Ace put it on us." Rory just shrugs underneath his arm.

"Taylor leave them alone. Come on in and sit down that way we can move on." Ms. Patty said.

Lorelai, Rory, Logan, Colin, and Finn walk further into the room and find Luke.

"Hey Luke. What's the show about this time?" Rory asks Luke.

"Hey Rory! They are talking about the fight between Gipsy and Andrew."

"What did Andrew do this time?" Rory whispered to Luke

"He parked behind her blocking her in then refusing to move his car. Then they started yelling at each other in the middle of the street inturupting Taylor's show at the Soda Shope." Luke said.

"Is that really something that they fight about a lot Love?" Finn asked from beside Logan.

"This is nothing compared to the fight that Kirk and Taylor go into because Kirk lost twelve eggs during the easter egg hunt last year and nobody found them causing the town to start stinking."

"Seriously people in this town actually argue about that stuff it seems a little nuts." Piped in Colin

"Well that's the town that I grew up in and I wouldn't change a thing." Rory said matter-of-factly

"Neither would I Love if I grew up here." Finn whispered.

"Now that we have cleared up the matter dealing with Andrew and Gypsy I would like to talk about a very important situation that will affect the whole town if it does not go well." Taylor said from the front of the room. This is what caught Rory's attention.

"What is the situation Taylor?" Mrs. Patty asked

"The situation that I am referring to is Lorelai and Luke dating." Taylor said in his best I am in charge voice.

Rory looked over to Luke and saw that he was changing color and his face was now a dark purple. She leaned over to Colin who was sitting next to Luke and said.

"Colin you may want to move, just for your own safety." This made Colin look at her with a confused look.

"Why would I need to move for my safety. I am in no danger right now so what are you talking about?" All Rory did was point to Luke and noticed that his face was now a really dark shade of blue that was a shade that she had never seen his face turn and she knew that this argument was going to be big and entertaining. Colin nearly jumped into her lap as he turned to her and said.

"He looks like he is going to explode. Does his face always do that?" It was Logan that had asked this apparently Rory and Colin's discussion had gotten the attention of the rest of their group.

"I have never seen his face that color before. This is going to be good!" Lorelai chimed in.

Colin, Finn, and Logan looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mom you know that they are talking about you and Luke's relationship right?" The look on her moms face told her that her mom didn't hear that part. Her mom turned her attention to the front of the room to look at Taylor she got up and walked up a few rows to stand in front of Taylor.

"Taylor Dosey! You have no right to judge who I date and what the effect of this is do you hear me! This is absolutely none of your business so be quiet and mind your own business!" Lorelai yelled at him and this made him shrink down like her mother was taller than he was. Lorelai had turned around and returned to where she was sitting and took her seat.

"Lorelai this does involve me and the rest of the town because if you and Luke's relationship does not end on good terms than it has an effect on the whole town. So I brought it up that way we can come up with a solution now and avoid a fall out later and we will know what to do. Here I what I think that we should do and I brought charts to show you all what I am talking about. If the relationship ends badly we will set up sections of town designated for either Lorelai or Luke. Everyone in town will either wear a blue or pink ribbon symbolizing who they are for and if you are wearing the opposite ribbon you are not allowed to talk to that person. If you cannot chose whose side you are like Kirk you will be a green ribbon symbolizing that you are neutral. This is how we will separate the town…"

Rory looked over at Luke to see how he was doing and saw that he was still the blue of his baseball cap that was on his head and that he was now messing with it. She leaned forward to get her mom's attention once she got it.

"Mom look at Luke." Her mom looked at Luke and started to smile. From beside Rory she heard Logan ask her a question, she sat back up and looked at Logan.

"What was your question?" Logan just shook his head.

"I asked you why your mom was smiling when she looked at Luke because he looks even more pissed now than he did before if that is even possible."

"Mom is smiling because the show is about to start." Rory said with a grin on her face.

"What do you mean that the show is about to start. I thought it had already begun." Logan asked

Before Rory got a chance to answer Logan's question Luke had gotten out of his seat and rushed up to the front of the room and got in Taylor's face and started yelling at him.

"Okay, that's it. I've heard enough!" Luke turned and takes down the charts and turned to face everyone that was there and started yelling some more. Rory was sitting in her seat having the hardest time not laughing she looked over at her mom and saw that she was having a hard time too. She looked at the guys that were with her and saw that they just had dumfounded looks on their faces and were shaking their heads at her.

"What?" She asked them

"Love how can you find this funny?" Finn asked

"Just wait and you will see." Was all that she said in return and looked back at the front of the room.

"This is my relationship - mine, not yours, not yours, not yours." Luke said pointing at different people in the room. "Yours." He said pointing at my mom. "But not yours!" He said poking Taylor in his chest. "There's not gonna be any more debating about whether or not it's a good idea if we're in a relationship, 'cause we're in a relationship!"

Taylor tried to say something but never got it out because Luke just kept yelling.

"In case of a breakup, I'll move. I'll close up Luke's Diner, I'll go far, far away, and that way you won't have to choose, okay? Every section in town can be pink." Luke said pointedly

"Can we have your word on that Luke?" Taylor asked

"You can have my word and a couple of middle fingers on that, Taylor." Luke responded

Kirk stood up and said.

"I am completely confused what just happened?"

Rory couldn't help her laughter this time, but it was noticed by Taylor.

"Rory what is so funny. I hope your friends aren't making any trouble back there. By the way where is that trouble boyfriend of yours. I thought that he would be here with you." Taylor said with a smile on his face.

Beside her she felt Logan stiffen at the mention of her ex-boyfriend, but all he did was put his arm around Rory's shoulders, and she immediately relaxed into his hold. The fact that Logan's arm was around her shoulders did not go un-noticed by everyone in the room.

Once Logan put his arm around Ace's shoulders he felt everyone's eyes on him again but it was more intense this time when he looked around he saw that Luke was staring at him like he was mentally ripping his head and every other limb from his body. This made him want to immediately remove his arm from around Ace's shoulders but he knew that she needed comfort.

"It was nothing Taylor." Rory answered in a strong but shaky voice

"Taylor leave the girl alone!" Mrs. Patty said.

"Fine I will but I still want to know where that trouble maker boyfriend of hers is. Because I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning and find another fake crime scene! So Rory where is that boyfriend of yours?"

Rory shrunk more into Logans hold and answered in a low voice hoping that no-one would hear her. "He is not my boyfriend anymore."

"What was that Rory? We couldn't hear you." Mrs. Patty said.

Rory looked up at Logan as if he could help her avoid this somehow but all he did was nod his head. _'Well thanks Logan that helped a lot!'_

"I said that Jess is no longer my boyfriend we broke up." Ory said considerably louder. She looked over at Luke who was just staring at her in disbelief. _'I am guessing Jess didn't tell Luke about the break up.'_

"OH honey I am so sorry. What happened? Come on you can tell us." Rory just looked around the room everyone just kept asking questions. Kirk and Lulu walked in front of Rory and just stood there.

Then Kirk asked. "Are you still going to Luke's? Because if not I can look up on the internet how to get back at one of your ex's."

"Thanks Kirk but I don't need to get back at Jess. Thanks for the offer though, and yes I will still be going to Luke's."

Kirk just nodded. "Well if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"Sure Kirk."

Rory could feel that Logan was laughing beside her because he was shaking.

"Hold on a second here everyone How do we know that it was Jess that did anything wrong for all we know Rory did something." Everyone's head shot to the front of the room because this statement had come from Taylor Dosey.

"Taylor you were just saying that you wanted to know where Jess was because he is a trouble maker now you want to blame Rory. The sweetest kid ever. What is wrong with you? You should be ashamed!" Mrs. Patty exclaimed.

"I am just saying that Rory and Jess probably broke up recently and next thing we know here she comes with a new GUY and she is sitting there pretty cozy with him now isn't she?"

This statement from Taylor made Rory a little uneasily in her seat so she started to fidget, she felt Logan stiffen next to her.

Logan was barely paying attention to anything that was being said until he was brought up again. _'What is this man trying to say about Ace? If he is saying that she is the type of girl that jumps from guy to guy. Man this guy Is making me mad!' _Logan was about to say something to this man but before he had a chance to the man that Ace had said was Luke stood up.

"Taylor what are you trying to imply here? Because I know that if Rory and Jess broke up it was most likely for a good reason and you should not be blaming one person here. Even if something happened I bet you it would not have been Rory"s fault but Jess's. So why don't you just call this meeting to a close and shut up!" Logan just sat there really liking his guy for the way that he stood for Rory. Logan noticed that Rory's mom had stood up

"Come on guys we are gonna go to the diner and eat. Rory don't worry Jess is probably upstairs and if he's not Luke will tell him to go upstairs." Lorelai said looking at Luke for confirmation and he nodded his head in agreement.

They all stood up and followed Luke and Lorelai to the diner. When they walked in Rory's focus was on Jess who was still downstairs. Without even saying anything he turned and ran upstairs.

"So what does everyone want?" Luke asked.

"Well you know what me and mom want." Rory said

"Yeah I know. I was asking the other three people in the room." Luke said looking at the guys.

"Coffee."

"Coffee."

"Scotch."

All three of the guys said at the same time ad Rory didn't need to look to know who said Scotch. It was Finn.

"Well the coffee I have, Scotch not so much."

"Hey mom aren't they having the Founders Day Festival tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sweets. Why?" Lorelai answered.

"Cause I want to show the guys around town tomorrow and that would be something cool to show them." Lorelai jusnodded in response.

"Well guys lets head back to the house and do our Gilmore Girls movie night."

"Sounds good to me." Both Gilmore Girls turned facing the door and interlaced their arms and began walking, the boys had a hard tie keeping up.

By the time they got home it was midnight. Everyone walked into the house Rory walked to her room, Lorelai went upstairs to her room, and the guys went into the living room.

In the living room the guys were just standing around in silence not knowing what to do. Finn was the one that broke the silence.

"What do you think that they are doing?"

"What do…" Before Colin could finish his sentence they heard Rory from inside her bedroom

"MOM! Can you please come here and HURRY!" Logan looked at Colin and Finn before speed walking to Rory's room, they heard her mom running down the stairs and to her daughter's bedroom.

"Rory what is it?" Lorelai said looking at her daughter who had her hands covering her eyes and so did the guys. _'What is going on with them?' _Lorelai thought to herself. All Rory did in response was point in the direction of her bed. Lorelai looked in her daughters room and gasped then started laughing. That caused the guys to laugh as well. There laying on Rory's bed with no cloths on or even covered up with anything on was Kirk in his birthday suit.

"Mom this is so not funny he is laying on My bed with nothing on! Fix it! Where am I going to sleep?!" All Lorelai did was laughing.

"Mom please just fix it!"

"Fine I will call Luke." Lorelai walked away

"Hey Ace does this happen a lot?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea." Rory said and walked into the living room.

**_TBC!: _****_Chapters to come: Movie Night At The Gilmore Girl House, Founders Day Festival, Movie Night With Boiled Eggs?, The Fall Carnival!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)_**


	14. Movie Night Gilmore Girls Style

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SEASONS GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

**_A/N: _**_I changed some details in Chapter 12 so if you have read this before and my corrections don't make sense after I explain them you may want to re-read the chapter that way the beginning of this chapter may make some sense and you won't be confused. I changed the sleeping arrangements of the boys Colin is not the one sleeping on the couch, Logan and Finn are sleeping on the spare bed._

**_Chapter 14_**

They were sitting in the living room when Rory's mom walked back in. Rory was sitting next to Logan on the couch.

"Mom have you fixed the situation yet?" Rory asked her.

"Luke said he can't get here anytime soon, but when he can he will. But in the mean time I covered him up with a blanket. As for where you are sleeping, I was planning on sleeping at Luke's after movie night anyway so you can sleep upstairs in my bed unless you want to sleep in the bed with the boys down here." Lorelai suggested.

"I think I will…" Finn interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Love sleep down here in the bed with us! Please Please Please! It will be so much fun, as if we are having a sleep over. Come on Love PLEASSSSSEEEEE!?"

"I don't know and I don't want to crowd the two of you."

"You won't Love I promise."

"I don't know Finn."

"Kid I think it would be fun, I think you should take Mr. Exotic up on his offer." Lorelai chimed in.

"Ok, let me go get my stuff out of my room that way I don't have to go back in there until Kirk is gone." Rory walked into her room with her eyes closed just to make sure she didn't see anything she didn't want to and got her stuff, she went back into the living room ten minutes later.

"Hey daughter of mine, so I just realized that I forgot the other movies and the other food that we are going to need you might as well get four times what we normally get that way we can possibly have leftovers that way when we have our own movie night we won't have to go out again, but we never know." Lorelai said.

"Sounds good I'll be right back." Rory said walking towards the door.

"Hey Ace how about we come with you that way your mom can finish setting up without us in the way, and you can give us a mini tour of the town while we are at it." Logan suggested

"Hey kid these guys are keepers, they have good suggestions." Lorelai commented.

"Thanks mom, come on guys." Rory said walking out the front door and onto the porch. "Well are you three coming or am I going by myself?"

"Hold on Love we are coming. Please tell me we are not walking all the way there again. I don't like walking!" Finn said pouting.

"Finn stop complaining it's about the same distance as Luke's and Gilmore Girls don't like to walk either it violates one of the Gilmore Girl rules, but if we drive that is just a waste of gas." Rory stated

"What are these so called Gilmore Girl Rules?" Colin asked as they walked down the driveway.

"Well some of the Gilmore Girl rules are. One coffee is Gilmore Girls oxygen. Two coffee is essential for survival. Three don't try and wake a coffee addict up unless you've got a cup full of it on hand and don't except said addict to function until they've had at least two cups. Four coffee keeps you peppy. Five never wake a Gilmore Girl up without coffee or you die. Six never withhold coffee from a Gilmore Girl unless you have a death wish. Seven functioning isn't possible before nine AM. Eight if you wake a Gilmore Girl up before nine AM you die. Nine Monday's suck. Ten Saturdays and Sundays are the days of rest. Eleven anything that is green and healthy is bad for you. Twelve the five food groups consist of coffee fast food, junk food, frozen pizza and take out. Thirteen Gilmore Girls do not do any type of exercise. Fourteen when a Gilmore Girl says pick her up at a certain time it actually means be fifteen minutes late. Fifteen you can't mock the mocking, sixteen almost anything can be dirty. Seventeen snow is magical. Eighteen good things happen when it snows. Do you want me to go on?" Rory ranted.

"No I think we got it. We now the main thing that we need to remember about Gilmore Girls is their Love for Coffee am I right?" Colin asked.

"Yes you are correct. Ok here we are." Rory said as she stopped in front of Dosey's Market.

"And where might that here be Love?" Finn asked

"Dosey's market." Rory said and walked inside.

"Ok Ace what are we getting?" Logan asked

"Well first the three of you need to pick up two baskets each." Rory said picking up a basket of her own.

"Why two Love?" Finn asked

"Well if you want to drop everything and come and get another one when that one if full be my guest."

"Ok Logan, Finn do what she said and grab two baskets." Colin said following Rory.

"So Ace what do we need to get?"

"Well Logan mom is getting the Pizza, Chinese food, and Luke's. So we need to get Pop tarts, tater tots, cookie dough, mini marshmallows, Rolos®, M & M's®, Hershey® bars, Red Vines®, Twinkies®, Cheese Doodles®, Mallomar's®, Ice Cream, Doughnuts, Brownies, stuff to make desert sushi with, pizza rolls and Milk Duds®." Rory finished reciting her list and looked at the guys.

"Really Ace do you think that we need all that?" Logan asked

"Well you take the chance of going back to the house without this stuff and see how it fairs for you."

"Good point ok boys fan out and get something that you remembered that is on the list that Ace just said, I will stay with her and when you both are done she can check and see if we missed anything." Logan said to the guys but what he didn't see was that while he was talking Rory had run into Jess.

"So Rory these are the guys that were at that party right? Must be something big for you to bring them to this stupid town of yours, oh but wait you love this town so it has to be something big right?" Jess said his voice dripping with venom.

"Jess go away I really need to get this shopping done and get over to the video store to get the movies before it closes. So please move." Rory asked

"I don't think that I will. I am not done talking to you just yet."

"Jess you said all that you had to say and more at my grandparents' house now please leave me alone."

"Hey Ace, the guys…" Logan stopped talking because he saw who was talking to his Ace, he also noticed that she was trying to get away from him but he was blocking her path and that she was looking uncomfortable.

"What were you saying Logan?" Rory asked him.

"Well I was going to say that the guys wanted to know if they could pick up a few things of their own, but seeing as you have a problem that is more important right now." Logan said looking straight at Jess.

"What problem would that be Richie rich?" Jess sneered.

"The problem that I am talking about rhymes with Tess, and I think Rory wants to be left alone." Logan set his baskets down went to stand by Rory and put his arm around her shoulder, she immediately took comfort in the contact and snuggled into him.

"Wow Rory not even three weeks since our break up and you are already on to the next guy, must be some record you go there, oh wait that doesn't beat the record that you have of breaking up with Dean and then immediately going out with me now does it. Oh and Richie rich I would watch out for this one because she doesn't put out, she never has and I don't think she ever will." Jess said.

Logan was getting pissed now because he was degrading Rory right in the middle of the store with not an ounce of regret or decency to talk to her in private and that way that he is talking to her and about her is pissing him off even more.

"Excuse me but what is going on here?" A voice from behind them asked. Rory knew exactly who it was.

"Well well well, speaking of good old boy Dean here he is now, still sticking up for the princess of the town Rory Gilmore." Jess sneered.

"It's nothing Dean." Rory said she turned to Logan and asked. "Did the boys get everything that was on the list?"

"Yeah did you get what you needed to?" Logan asked her but kept his eyes on Jess.

"No not really but I think mom will understand let's just pay for these things and go." Rory said looking back at the floor.

"Rory what else do you need to get I can grab them real quick and meet you outside." Dean offered

"I need to see what the boys got, and then I can tell you what else I need, but Dean you don't need to do that." Rory protested.

"I know I don't need to do it, but that is what friends are for they do things that they don't need to do for other friends." Dean said.

"Ok Ace lets go find the guys and see what they got." Logan said picking up one of the baskets. "Dean is it?" Dean just nodded. "Would you mind grabbing that other basket for me?"

"Sure not a problem." Dean said as he grabbed the basket and followed Rory and Logan leaving Jess to just stand there.

"Rory this isn't over I will talk to you when your army isn't around." Jess yelled after them.

"Logan I really just want to go home now and go to sleep."

"Ace don't let him ruin our night of fun. Let's find the guys." Just as Logan said that Colin and Finn came from another isle.

"Hey Love look… What happened?" Finn said taking in Rory's appearance.

"Finn just let it go for right now. Let Ace see what you both got." Logan said keeping Finn from asking more questions.

"Alright Reporter Girl this is everything that we got." Colin said setting the baskets down on the ground so that Rory could look through them.

"Dean the only other things that we need are Ice cream, pizza bites, pop tarts, Cheese Doodles®, Twinkies®, and the cookie dough. I know you know how much we usually get so get four times the amount that we usually get. Oh and here is the money to pay for it." Rory stated.

"Rory don't worry about it just take the stuff that you already have outside, you can pay for it another time. I will let Taylor know what happened. I will meet you outside with the rest of the stuff." Dean said as he turned and walked away.

"Wow Ace you sure have him wrapped around your finger. Let's go outside." Logan said.

"I do not! Alright let's go." Not even ten minutes after they walked outside Dean came out with the rest of the things that they needed.

"Here you go. I also picked out some of your other favorite things."

"Thanks Dean." Rory said as she walked away.

"Reporter Girl do you think that we are actually going to eat all of this stuff tonight?" Colin asked.

"No Colin were not some of this stuff is for our second movie night, and after what just happened in there I need a little wallowing session too, so that is the other stuff that Dean got me. Plus since I am now in this mood the more food the better." Rory said as she walked towards the movie rental store.

"Alright Ace what movies are we going to get?" Logan asked.

"We are getting _The Shining, Casablanca, Bringing Up Baby, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _the original of course, _The Godfather I, II, _and_ III, Breakfast at Tiffany's, 16 Candles, Bewitched, The Breakfast Club, _and _Dirty Dancing._ Before you ask, we are only watching half of those tonight and mom gets to choose which half." Rory ranted and entered the video store, she immediately got the movies that she needed and went up to the counter to rent them.

"Hey Taylor I would like to get these movies."

"Did you go behind The Rory Curtain without asking?" Taylor asked

"Taylor, I am almost twenty I don't need to ask to go back there and you know it."

Behind her, the boys were asking each other "The Rory Curtain? What's that?"

"Fine! I will let you slide this time but you need to ask next time!" Taylor yelled

"Fine Taylor I will but don't yell!" Rory said exasperated

"Good now where is your rental card?" Taylor asked

Rory pulled her wallet out of her purse, got the card out and handed it to Taylor.

"Your name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III correct? I will also need another form of ID." Taylor stated.

"Taylor! You have known me since I was a baby! Why do you need my ID now when I have rented without it before?" Rory asked.

"Because Rory it is a new policy and if I let you get away with it other people will want to do it too and I can't let that happen." Taylor said as if it was something that she should already know.

"Fine Taylor! Here is my STUPID ID for your STUPID policy! Now may I have my DVD's and LEAVE?!" Rory practically yelled.

"Yes you may thank you for your business." Taylor said staring at something behind Rory.

"Taylor what are you staring at now?"

"The guys behind you look funny." Taylor said scowling.

Rory turned around to see that Colin, Finn, and Logan were all trying to hold in laughter and it was making them look funny.

"I'll deal with them Taylor. Thanks for the movies." Rory said walking to the door.

"Rory don't forget that those are due next Friday!" Taylor yelled.

"TAYLOR! I have not gone anywhere yet! There is no reason to be yelling! Plus am I ever late on returning things to you?" Rory asked a little louder than her normal voice.

"Sorry didn't mean to yell. I still have to tell everyone when they are due." Taylor explained.

"Thanks Taylor I will keep that in mind. Goodnight Taylor. Oh and Taylor?"

"Yes Rory?"

"We need to do something about Kirk because I found him sleeping in MY bed NAKED!" Rory was the one yelling now.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It is none of my business who is in YOUR bed naked young lady." Taylor said in a voice that showed Rory he didn't really know or care what she was talking about.

"Ok Taylor, but Kirk sleeping NAKED in MY bed in MY house. We really need to do something about it. What would you do if it was your bed?"

"I am the Mayor of this town young lady not Kirk's babysitter. Fine I see where you are coming from." Taylor said with his face scrunched up.

"Well thanks again Taylor, Goodnight."

"Night Rory."

With that Rory and the guys walked out the door and back towards her house, they had barely made it out the door before the boys busted out laughing.

"NOW for the three of you!" The boys immediately stopped laughing and looked at her "What is so funny because I would really like to laugh?" Rory asked it was Logan who answered.

"Ace who was that? Will we be able to meet more people that funny because I have never seen something so funny. From what I have seen you might be right about Kirk giving Finn a run for his money. Oh and what is 'The Rory Curtain'?" Logan asked.

"I told you Kirk would give Finn a run for his money, and that guy in there is Taylor the guy I told you that Luke yells at all the time, and 'The Rory Curtain' is a curtain that separates the store into two different parts everything that is above the rating PG is behind the curtain, it is called 'The Rory Curtain' because I am the one that suggested that they put the things that little kids shouldn't watch out of their reach but instead of doing that they made a curtain and named it after me." This only caused the guys to laugh even more.

"Well Ace I have to give you a hand then." Logan said in between laughs.

"Ok smart ass's let's get back to the house before the Ice Cream melts all the way." Rory said, as she turned down the street that leads the way to her house

When they finally got to the house Rory's mom came running out of the house.

"Have you all seen Kirk? Because if it is even possible he has gotten more naked I have to keep going back in there and putting a blanket back over him." Lorelai asked laughing.

"No mom we haven't seen him I don't think that we would want to in his current state, but we did see Taylor at the video rental store that was fun." Rory said sarcastically. "Oh and I wasn't planning on sleeping in my room for the rest of the weekend anyway not after what happened at Dosey's." Rory said the last part under her breath.

"Well be glad that you haven't seen him it only gets worse the more you do. Wow! What did Taylor do now? Want me to get Luke to yell at him? What happened at Dosey's? I heard that you and Limo Boy are a couple now. Is that true? And if it is, how could you not tell mommy?"

"How did you hear about that you weren't even there?" Logan asked shocked.

"Mrs. Patty and Babette." Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.

"And they are?" Colin was the one that asked.

"They are the town's gossip queens. Now kid tell mommy what happened." Lorelai said very interested in the conversation.

Rory recapped what had happened between her, Jess, Dean, and Logan at Dosey's and what Jess had said about her moving on. As well as the things that happened at the video rental store.

"I am going to KILL him!" Lorelai exclaimed she was so distracted with what Jess had said to Rory that she didn't really care about Taylor right now, none of them did.

"Not before I get to him!" Colin said and this surprised Rory because she always thought that Colin didn't like her, the one person that she was expected to say something didn't when she looked around she saw that he was missing.

"Um, guys! Where's Finn?" Rory asked

"Oh SHIT! Finn! Don't do anything stupid!" Logan yelled as he ran out the door, but Lorelai, Rory and Colin stayed put for a minute and just waited.

"I just realized that I have no idea where I am going." Logan said as he came back into the room. "And that must be why you guys haven't gotten up to follow me. Where do you think he went?"

"Rant much? You have been hanging out with Reporter Girl too much." Colin commented.

"I think I know where he went if he is thinking the same thing that I am. That place would be Luke's, and Luke might just kill a crazy Australian for coming to the diner so late and waking him up. We had better hurry before we have a dead Australian and Jess on our hands. I can deal with a dead Jess, which is what he is going to be when Luke hears what he did. But I don't know how Mr. Exotic would have remembered how to get there since Limo Boy couldn't even remember." Lorelai ranted as they made their way to Rory's car.

"You mean the big scary man with the backwards baseball cap, who was at the town meeting?" Colin asked.

"That would be the one." Lorelai was the one to respond

"Well we better hurry before he is murdered because he can be a bit annoying when he is sober, and it's a lot worse when there is something going on with someone he cares about." Logan said.

"Well let's go keep my exotic man out of trouble shall we." Lorelai said as she reached the car.

The speed through town to Luke's just in time to see that Finn hasn't even made it to the door.

"Logan it's your turn I had him last time." Was all Colin said.

Logan let out a groan and hopped out of the car. "Finn! Stop right where you are!" Logan shouted causing Finn to hesitate for a moment before continuing to the door.

"My exotic man if you stop now, you might be able to keep your manly jewels." Lorelai informed him. Finn stopped dead in his tracks and protected his manly jewels before he continued walking to the door again.

Colin and Logan looked at each other; they could not believe this Finn was still going to try to kick the Jess guys ass at the coat of his manly jewels.

"Uhhh Lorelai, we have a big problem." Logan said in an uneasy voice.

"What could possibly be a bigger problem than an angry Australian who is gonna get himself killed because he woke up my crazy burger boy in the middle of the night just so that he can kick some guys ass. Not that I can blame him, but seriously what could possibly be a bigger problem than that?" Lorelai ranted.

"Ummm that would be a severely pissed Australian who always stops what he is doing when it comes to the threat of losing his manly jewels, and it doesn't look like that Australian is going to stop just for the sake of keeping his jewels. We have a huge problem Ms. Gilmore and I mean huge. Finn wouldn't ever risk his jewels for me, Logan or even Steph for that matter. So this is huge." Colin was now the one who was ranting.

"Oh look who is ranting now. What did I tell you about calling me Ms. Gilmore! That is a big problem if he isn't willing to stop to save them. Any ideas on what to do now?" Lorelai asked no one in general.

"I say we let him do what he is doing, but be behind him when he does it that way it can get too out of hand and we can stop Luke before he goes into a murdering rampage." Rory suggested

"Anyone else have any ideas?" Lorelai asked, everyone just shook his or her heads. "Well kid I guess we are going with your plan then." Lorelai said racing up to walk by Finn.

"Mom! You just broke rule thirteen!" Rory shouted.

"Yeah, I did didn't I? I just have to save my exotic man from death." Lorelai replied.

Finn had finally made it to the door and started banging on the door while he still semi protected his jewels but then gave up full on that and started banging on the door with both hands.

"Oy Mate! Wake the bloody hell up! I've got a bone to pick with you! Did you hear me get the bloody hell up mate and come down here so I can kick your ass!" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs in the process of banging on the door he knocked the spare key off its ledge above the door, he picked it up and unlocked the door.

"Oh Crap! This is not going to end well." Logan stated.

Finn rushed in the door and made his way to the stairs that Jess had disappeared up earlier, Lorelai, Rory, Logan, and Colin just followed him up the stairs. When Finn reached the door that lead into Luke's apartment he tried to open it up again but it was locked, so he started to bang on the door again. Lorelai knew that Luke could be a heavy sleeper.

"Oy, I am only going to say this one more time mate before I break the door down! Wake your bloody ass up and get out here so I can kick the shit out of your punk ass!" Finn yelled even louder if that was even possible.

"Will he really break the door down?" Lorelai asked, no one responded verbally the just nodded their heads yes.

"Mate wake the HELL up! I am going to kick the shit out of you anyway! So just, come to the door that way you can get it over faster. I barley have any bloody alcohol in my system and I am getting impatient. So you…" Before Finn could finish his sentence, the door swung open and there stood Jess.

"Oh did poor Rory bring her mommy and army to kick my ass. That is so original." Jess said.

Before anyone could see what happened Rory stepped forward and slapped Jess across the face.

"Why you little…" Jess made a move to step closer to Rory but before he could, Finn punched him square in the jaw.

"Mate, I would not finish that sentence if I was you." Finn said seething with rage.

However, Jess didn't take the hint. "Slut seriously; you think that you can just walk around this town being a tease and get away with it. One day someone is going to teach you a lesson. I can see that you have whipped these guys what did you promise them something in return?" Logan could not believe what he was hearing before he knew what he was doing he tackled Jess and just started punching him everywhere that was open.

Lorelai just stood there she didn't know what to do or say. How could someone talk about her sweet innocent daughter that everyone loves so much?

"What the hell is going…" Luke started to say as he came around the corner wiping the sleep out of his eyes when he saw that Logan was on top of Jess punching him. Luke stepped forward and pulled Logan off Jess.

"Lorelai what the hell is going on, and why are you just standing there?" Luke asked.

"Ummm I think she is in shock sir. May I ask you a favor?" Colin stated.

"Depends on what it is." Was all that Luke said.

"Can I give that idiot that you are holding on to one big punch real quick then you can yell and scream all you want?" Colin asked

"Why would you want to punch him?"

"I will explain all that after I punch him. So may I?"

"I want an explanation first!" Luke yelled but as he was readjusting his grip on Jess's shirt, Jess lunged at Colin but he never got a chance to hit him because Colin's fist collided with Jess's eye. Luke jumped forward and grabbed Jess before anyone else could hit each other.

"Well you got to punch him before explaining anyway. Now tell me what the hell is going on! But first I want to know who started the physical part of this argument."

"I did Luke. I'm sorry." Rory said from where she was standing.

"Must be big if you are the one that started this, also the fact that your mother is just standing there saying nothing and these three guys over here beating the shit out of Jess. So what happened?"

"Well um… Luke ummm." Rory was stumbling with what she was going to say and that rarely if ever happens.

"Well sir we went to Dosey's earlier to get stuff for movie night and we ran into Jess…" Logan filled Luke in on everything that had happened at Dosey's and everything that had just happened. Luke just stood there for a few minutes, his face going from regular to pale, to light blue, to green, to dark blue, to red, and then finally it turned purple. Luke let go of Jess's shirt and stepped away from him,

"Uncle Luke…" Jess started.

"Not a word! I don't want to hear a word from you! Do you remember what I told you about Rory when you guys started dating?" Luke asked all Jess did was nod. "Well what was it that I said, because clearly you have forgotten!" Luke yelled.

"You told me that if I hurt her you hurt me. But I don't believe that you would we are family she means nothing, family is more important than anything." Jess sneered looking Rory up and down as he said this. Luke didn't even realize what he was doing until it was done, he had punched Jess in the other eye.

"Now do you believe me? Rory is more family than you; she is like a daughter to me…" Rory's head snapped up and she blocked out everything else that Luke was saying. _'He thinks of me as a daughter? I'm thought of as a daughter to someone other than my grandparents and my mother. I think of Luke as my day anyway.' _The fact that Luke way no pointing to Logan, then Colin, then Finn brought her out of her head.

"Who are you three?" Luke asked

"Will I'm Logan, the Australian one is Finn, and Last but not least the tight ass is Colin. We were at the town meeting with you all earlier." Logan introduced them.

"You all weren't scared that I might kill you guys for beating up my nephew?"

"Well Lorelai had mentioned something about Finn getting killed, but nothing stopped him once he heard what this jackass said to Ace." Logan explained.

"Ace? What the hell is that? As in the card?" Luke asked

"No sir we will explain that later but right now we are getting off track what are we going to about jackass?" Colin asked.

"Yeah Mate because I would really like to get another crack at him for saying all that stuff about Love, but Logan beat me to it. I only got one punch in and I am the one that got him to open the bloody door!" Finn complained.

"Well I'm not stopping you, but I do have to say that I would rather you not do it here in front of Rory and Lorelai." Luke said.

"Does this mean I am staying?" Jess asked

"Only for tonight and some of tomorrow. Then I want you gone, but until you leave, I won't be sleeping that way I can keep an eye on you. Where ever you go I will go that way you can't go anywhere near Rory." Luke explained

"Well we will be seeing you around Tess." Colin said matter-of-factly. "We would kick your ass right here but we have a night of fun to get back to. I would like to thank you Luke." Colin said turning and walking down the stairs.

"Don't think this is over Mate because it is far from over!" Finn said storming away.

All Lorelai did was step forward and give Luke a huge kiss then she turned and walked away.

"Thanks Luke for everything." Rory said just as Logan was draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on Ace lets go, and have our movie night." Logan said turning them and walking back in the direction that they had come from.

When they made it back to the house, everyone just sat down where ever.

"Alright boys before we get too comfortable why don't you push the couch back that way there will still be room for the coffee table and bring in the spare bed?" Lorelai suggested

"Sounds good to me gorgeous." Finn said as he got up and headed in the direction of where the garage was, and Logan Followed him. When they came back in, they were in awe of how much food there was and how fast the girls had gotten it set up.

"Ace are you sure that it's not too much food for the five of us?" Logan asked

"No I don't and who said that there was only going to be us five?" Rory asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ace what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, you will find out soon enough. Just put the bed down we will be right back we have to go get some stuff from the kitchen." Rory and Lorelai went into the kitchen.

"So they have no idea that Steph is coming?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope not a clue. They all think that she is still in Europe with her family." Rory smiled knowing that she had gotten one over on them.

"Brilliant daughter of mine, if you don't mind me asking where is she going to sleep?"

"Well whenever we hang out together in the guy's dorm Steph and Colin always end up sleeping in the same place as one another so my guess is on the couch with Colin." Rory said grabbing the pizza rolls and a tub of ice cream and heading into the living room. _'My kid is a genius' _Lorelai thought to herself.

When they went back into the living room everything was already set up, so Rory set the stuff that she had down where there was room and made herself comfortable in between Logan and Finn.

"So kid you never told me what movies you got." Lorelai said

"We got _The Shining, Casablanca, Bringing Up Baby, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _the original of course, _The Godfather I, II, _and_ III, Breakfast at Tiffany's, 16 Candles, Bewitched, The Breakfast Club, _and _Dirty Dancing. _Which ones do you want to see?" Rory asked

"Well kid you got a good selection I will tell you that how about we do _Casablanca, Bewitched, The Shining, The Godfather I, II, _and_ III, _tonight then tomorrow night we will do _Bringing Up Baby, Breakfast at Tiffany's, 16 Candles, Dirty Dancing, The Breakfast Club_ and finally your favorite _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect mom."

"Alright everyone go get changed into your pj's that way you are comfortable and you can go straight to sleep after or if you fall asleep during the movie you are not uncomfortable." Lorelai stated.

"But we are comfortable with the way we are. Plus I sleep in my boxers I don't know about the rest of them." Logan said.

"Hey! Not changing into pj's for movie night and junk food is in violation of one of the Gilmore Girl rules!" Lorelai said stomping her foot.

"Mom did you really just stomp your foot because they don't want to change?" Rory asked trying to hold in her laughter.

"Hey you were raised on these rules, and you did not inform them?" Lorelai scolded Rory.

"Hey I got all the way to eighteen and they said that they got the idea. It's not my fault that they didn't want to hear the rest. They probably figured that they would be there all day listening to the rules." Rory told her mother then she turned to the guys. "Just go change that way she doesn't turn into a toddler."

The guys all went their separate ways while Rory was on her way to her room she heard a car pull up _'That must be Steph.' _Rory thought to herself.

"Was that a car Ace?" Logan shouted from somewhere in the house.

"I don't think so but I will go check" Sure enough when Rory walked out onto the porch as Steph was getting out of her SUV that she parked in Babette's driveway.

"I thought that it would be a good idea to park in their driveway that way the guys wouldn't immediately know that I was here." Steph explained.

"Good idea Steph." Rory said walking back into the house. "See told you Logan it wasn't a car! You are starting to hear things!" Rory shouted

"But Ace I swear I heard a car pull up."

"Logan, you are somewhere in the house how could you possibly have heard a car pull up?"

"I guess your right Ace." Logan sounded a little defeated.

"Steph stay here real quick while I go change." Rory whispered to Steph and she just nodded in response. Not even five minutes after she left Steph standing there she was back wearing a tank top and some night shorts.

"So I have an idea. How about you stand in the doorway that leads to the living room and see how long it takes the guys to realize that you are here?" Rory suggested. "Oh and this is Lorelai my mother. Mom this is one of my best friends Steph that is also going to want to kill Jess after the guys fill her in."

"I like these friends of your kid. We have to keep them around." Rory and Lorelai interlocked their arms and headed back into the living room.

"Seriously guys I am a girl and I got dressed faster than you did, I even went outside! Hurry up!" Rory shouted putting a little. She looked over at Steph who was just leaning up against the wall that lead into the living room and gave her a wink.

"Alright Ace we're coming." Logan said as he walked into the living room, followed by Colin and Finn. Everyone sat down and got comfortable, and none of the boys realized that Steph was there.

"Alright daughter put in the first movie."

"Why do I have to do it?" Rory whined a little all Lorelai did was motion towards Steph and Rory understood what she meant. Rory put the movie in, and she went back to sit in between Logan and Finn. Rory realized that the movie was almost over and no one had yet to realize that Steph was there so Rory got an idea, she took out her phone and texted Steph the idea hoping that her phone was on vibrate.

"Rory you are violating one of our rules!" Lorelai whined.

"I know mom I'm sorry, it's really important." Rory said motioning in the direction of Steph; apparently, her mom had also forgotten that Steph was there Lorelai got what Rory was saying.

"Alright I will allow it just this once." Rory sent the text and looked over at Steph praying that her phone was on vibrate, and lucky for her it was. When Steph read the text, she got an evil smile on her face. Rory went back to paying attention to the movie, another twenty minutes went by and Rory was starting to think that Steph wasn't going to do anything that was until she heard Colin drown a scream that sounded like a girl. Luckily, for them the movie had just ended.

"Colin what's up mate? You didn't have to scream like a girl." Finn said turning and a smile was growing on his face.

"Finn what are you smiling at?" Colin asked which caused Logan to turn to see what was going on and a smile started to grow on his face as well.

"Now what could you possibly be smiling at Huntz?" Colin said sounding a little irritated.

"Colin just turn around and see for yourself." Logan said as he turned to Rory and whispered in her ear. "See I told you that I heard a car Ace. Was this your doing?" All Rory did was nod yes. They turned their focus back on Colin who still hadn't turned around.

"Mate just turn around before I force you to. I would rather not because I have had enough bloody violence for one evening." Finn said shaking his head. Reluctantly Colin turned around and came face-to-face with Steph.

"Steph? I thought you were still in Europe. What are you doing here?" Asked looking back and forth between everyone.

"Well I told Rory that I might be coming back sooner than I thought and she told me that you all were having a weekend visit to her hometown so she invited me." Was all that Steph said Everyone exchanged their hellos and sat back down to get comfortable again. They kept watching movies until three AM. About half way through the third movie, Rory had rested her head on Logan's shoulder and started to fall asleep but she was trying to stay awake.

"I think that is enough movies tonight. We can pick up on the other movies from tonight some other time." Lorelai said then she looked at Logan. "Didn't Rory tell you this would be enough food?"

"She did but I didn't believe her I thought that it was going to be way too much." Now that Logan looked at the table everything except a slice of pizza, some marshmallows, and some chocolate were gone.

"Never underestimate a Gilmore Girl and her power to predict how much food we are going to need." Lorelai said a little cocky.

"I will never doubt Ace again." Logan said looking down at Rory who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Ace it's been a long day go to sleep." Logan went to stand up but Rory grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Bad pillow! Pillows are not supposed to move whether they are human or not. Bad pillow stay put I was comfortable!" Rory said half-awake half asleep.

"Anything for you Ace anything for you." Logan said in what he thought was a whisper to that no one would hear him, but what he didn't know was that everyone did hear him.

"Alright kiddies I am off to bed. Sleep in tomorrow we have a busy schedule ahead of us." Lorelai said as she walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Logan shifted some so that he could lay down on the bed but Rory stopped him again.

"Didn't I say that pillows don't move?! Stop moving!" Rory complained causing everyone to laugh.

"Ace I am trying to lay down that way we don't have to sleep sitting up will you let me do that?" Logan asked a half conscious Rory.

"Sure but after that for god sakes don't move!" Rory groaned causing everyone to laugh again. Logan shifted himself and Rory that way they were laying down, with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. _'I could get used to this feeling. Wait! What are you talking about Huntz! Get a hold of yourself!' _Logan thought to himself.

"Colin did you fill Steph in on everything that happened tonight?" Logan asked hoping that Colin was still awake.

"Yes he told me and I am going to kick that guys ass with the help of you three." Steph answered.

"I think I might be the four of us and the whole town kicking his ass tomorrow guys. They love her haven't you seen it." Stated Logan.

"Yeah I saw it during the town meeting mate." Finn said

Rory groaned into Logan's chest. "Guys don't take this the wrong way, but shut the HELL up! I am trying to go to sleep. First my pillow starts moving then you all start up a conversation." Logan started to chuckle but stopped when Rory started to hit his chest. After a few minutes of silence Rory's breathing had evened out and Logan thought that she was asleep, but she was still slightly awake and he figured that the rest of them were asleep as well but they weren't they were laying there thinking about the day's events so they heard what Logan said next.

"Goodnight my Ace, sweet dreams." Logan said giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight my limo boy." Rory mumbled and fell into a deep sleep not hearing what he said next, but everyone else did and it shocked them.

"I am falling for you Ace. You are the only one I think of. You are my Ace." He said giving her another sweet soft kiss on the lips before falling asleep himself.

**Sorry if my writing is a little off in this chapter. After I have gotten more sleep I will read over it and make the necessary changes but in the mean time I thought that you all might like to read a new chapter.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT._**


	15. Founders Day Festival Pt 1

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE SHOW!**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Rory woke up the next morning to her mom yelling. "COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE!" at the top of her lungs.

"Moommm." Rory groaned, turning over to go back to sleep when she bumped into something hard or rather someone. Rory looked around trying to remember where she was, then she remembered that she was in the living room with Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph and she was sleeping on the spare mattress with Logan and Finn.

"COOOFFFFEEEE!" Lorelai yelled again.

Rory looked around at everyone sleeping. '_How can they still be sleeping with my mom screaming like that?' _Rory asked herself. "Well get yourself some coffee and be quiet I am trying to sleep here." Rory told her mom.

"I would kid, but we are out of coffee." Lorelai told Rory

"Out of Coffee! How can we be out of Coffee?!" Rory exclaimed. She tried to get up but she couldn't, she looked down to see that Logan's arms were wrapped around her waist, she smiled to herself about it then turned into him.

"Logan." Rory called.

"Hmmm."

"I need to get up."

"Ok." Logan said but his arms didn't move, if anything they tightened around her and drew her closer to him. Rory laughed at this.

"Logan!" Rory said a little louder.

"Yeah" He asked now a little more awake.

"I need to get up." Rory said indicating to his arms that were still tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Oh sorry." Logan said smiling as he removed his arms from around her waist.

"COOOFFFFEEEE!" Lorelai yelled again, except this time it was much louder and at the foot of the bed.

Logan looked at Rory and asked. "Ace what's wrong with her and why does my head feel like an elephant sat on it?"

"The first thing that is wrong with me limo boy is that we are out of coffee, and secondly the so called elephant that sat on your head would be the sugar hangover that you have." Lorelai answers for Rory

"Ace what is she talking about?" Logan asked Rory again.

"She is talking about the fact that the house you would never expect to be out of coffee is and I don't see how that is possible. The second thing that she is talking about would be you having a hangover from all the sugar that you ate. Mom how ARE we out of coffee?" Rory said looking at her mother.

"Well you see I have been really busy at the Dragonfly so I normally get my coffee from Luke's but this morning I woke up to get coffee and there is none. I know that there was some in there last night, but that was before movie night of course. So EVERYONE GET UP!" Lorelai yelled causing Finn to jump and land on the floor.

"Well good morning to you to gorgeous. What do I owe the pleasure of being woken up at this ungodly hour with what feels like a hangover even though I didn't drink last night?" At the last part of Finn's sentence he looked around to see that Logan was up as well. "Mate, I didn't drink last night! Wow I am must be losing my touch. I need to get drunk tonight just to catch up." Finn said to Logan then looked back at Lorelai and asked. "Now back to why I am up at this godly hour. What is going on gorgeous?"

"Do I have to keep repeating myself? WE ARE OUT OF COOOFFFFEEEE!" Lorelai yelled.

Finn Looked at Logan and said. "If gorgeous is anything like Love without coffee we've got a big problem, especially with both of them on our hands." Finn said looking scared.

"Ummm Finn, she's worse than I am without coffee." Rory said causing Finn to jump up and shake Colin and Steph awake who had still been asleep this whole time.

"What do you want Finn!?" Colin asked

"Love's mom is out of coffee." Finn said as if it explained it all.

"Yeah and?" Colin asked annoyed that he had been woken up over coffee.

"Which means that Love is also out of coffee." Finn explained further causing Colin to sit straight up.

"What does that have to do with Reporter Girl's mom?" Colin asked, still not seeing why he had and Steph had to be woken up immediately.

"Love's mom is worse than Love when she is out of coffee." The look on Colin's face was that of realization, he jumped up pulling Steph with him.

"Alright lets go get them coffee we don't need two up-happy and cranky Gilmore Girls on our hands, I can barely deal with one." Colin said making his way to the door, when everyone started to laugh. "What are you all laughing at?" Colin asked.

"Colin man look down." Logan said.

Colin looked down and realized that he was still in his boxers, so were the guys and the girls were still in their pj's. "Ohhh ok, let's get dressed and get caffeine in these girls before we all die." Colin said as he rushed to get dressed, Logan and Finn followed suit, and the girls got dressed.

"Kid you make me proud." Lorelai said after they were dressed and walking to Luke's.

"What are you talking about mom?" Rory asked still not awake and going through coffee withdrawal.

"You have these boys trained well. They know that a Gilmore Girl without coffee is not a good one and that it can cause harm to those around her. I am so proud of you." Lorelai said as she hugged Rory.

"No more talking. Need coffee now, then talk." Was all that Rory said.

"That's my girl." Lorelai said hugging Rory tighter

When they walked into Luke's everyones attention was on the window that allowed you to see into Taylor's Soda Shoppe.

"Wow, no one even paid attention to us come in." Lorelai said pouting.

"I know, this is sad." Rory said as she saw someone come down from upstairs, she immediately saw that it was Jess and as soon as he saw her he went back upstairs.

"I wonder where Luke is." Lorelai asked

"Who knows. How do you think we can get someone's attention?" Rory asked her mother.

"I don't know kid but it has to be something genius and surprising."

"Mom's not wearing any underwear!" Rory yelled, causing Lorelai, Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph to look at her in disbelief but everyone else's attention in the diner was still on whatever was going on next door. "What that was the first thing that came to mind, and it didn't even work see they still aren't paying attention to anything except what is going on next door." Rory said.

"Well thanks kid for putting my business out there. Forget it! I am not waiting for Luke. Who else wants coffee?" Lorelai asked as she went behind the counter and got out six coffee cups to fill them when Rory said

"Mom you know Luke is going to be mad when he finds out."

"No he won't." Lorelai said shrugging it off.

"Yes he will, he was mad the last time you did it remember."

"No he wasn't, and are you really telling me you don't want coffee?" Lorelai asked looking at Rory.

"Fine! But he was mad." Rory said taking the coffee from her mother.

"I don't remember that. Now lets see what everyone else is so interested in, they made their way over to the window, and saw that Taylor and Luke were arguing about something. They saw that Luke had a pan in his hand raising it up and down.

"Mom Luke looks like he is actually going to hit Taylor with the pan this time" Rory said to her mother causing Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph to look at her to see if she was joking or not but it didn't look like she was.

"Ace you don't think that he will actually hit him with it do you?" Logan asked Rory.

. "You never know when Luke is pushed too far. I better go make sure that doesn't happen, even though this is extremely funny and entertaining, I don't want to have to bail my boyfriend out of jail." Lorelai answered as she got up and walked out.

"Reporter Girl your town is crazy." Colin said as they sat down at a table that was big enough for all of them.

"I know but it's my crazy town and I love it." Just as Rory finished saying that Luke and Lorelai walked back into the diner.

"He has lost his mind Lorelai." Luke said

"I know." Lorelai said.

"He wants me to decorate for this stupid founders day festival and I never decorate for anything. What makes him think that this would be any different? I am going back over there and I am going to beat him to death with this frying pan." Luke said clenching his fist and the pan that he had in his hands.

"No you're not. We don't want you going to jail now do we?" Lorelai asked no one in particular.

Luke just grunted and turned to look at Rory and everyone else at the table.

"Morning Rory. Who's the chick and how in the hell did you get coffee? I know Jess isn't down here and Lane is off today." Luke turned to Lorelai. "You went behind the counter didn't you?"

"Maybe." Lorelai shrugged.

"You know you are not supposed to go behind the counter! A stack of potatoes could have fallen on your head and you could have gotten hurt!" Luke yelled, the guys at the table just looked at each other then at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Where would these potatoes be that would have fallen on my head?" Lorelai asked

"On top of the shelves." Luke stated.

"Why would they be on top of the shelves? They don't go there."

"I don't know why they would be there buts that's where they would be."

"But they don't belong there they go in the kitchen. I don't cook and even I know that. How is it that you cook and you don't know where your potatoes go?"

Luke just grunted and walked away.

"Hey Luke can we please get some food? Pleeeassseee?" Lorelai asked.

Luke came back to the table and looked at Rory. "How many cups of coffee has she had already?" he asked.

"That's her first one we were out of coffee at the house." Rory said picking up her coffee and smelling it before taking a sip. Luke just stood there staring at Rory and Lorelai.

"So you are telling me that this is you all's first cup of coffee this morning?" Luke asked disbelieving.

"Yep." Rory said.

"The house that is always supposed to have coffee ran out of coffee?"

"Yes Luke we have already been over this." Lorelai jumped in. "Now can we please get some more coffee and food?!"

"Fine." Luke grumbled and walked away.

"But how gorgeous does he know what we want?" Finn asked gesturing to himself and the others.

"Just wait. Five, four, three, two…" Lorelai was saying and as if on cue Luke was back at the table.

"I'm assuming that you all would like more coffee too, but I don't think that you want what they are getting. So what do you want?" Luke asked.

"Actually mate I would like some orange juice with vodka, and a cheeseburger with everything on it and a side salad." Finn said causing Rory and Lorelai to look at each other in disgust.

"I'll have what he is having, except no orange juice and I would like more coffee." Logan said.

"I would like the same except water." Colin said.

"And I would just like the salad and more coffee." Steph said.

"Mommy they just ordered orange juice, water, green stuff and a cheeseburger with green stuff on it. What do we do?" Rory asked looking at her mother.

"I don't know kid maybe I was wrong about you being friends with them. They like green stuff." Lorelai said making a disgusted face.

"Well I have everything except for the vodka here. And you two should follow what they do." Luke said turning and walking away.

Lorelai looked at Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph and said. "Well that's just great, he wants us." She said pointing between herself and Rory. "To be like you." She said pointing to Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph, she looked at her daughter. "He likes them." She said indicating to where the other four were sitting. "How can he like them more than us? He has known us longer." Lorelai looked back at the other four with a scowl and glared at them. "That's so not cool, I thought I liked you guys but I think I changed my mind."

Luke returned to the table with their drinks. He gave Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph what they ordered, but he set two glasses of orange juice in front of Rory and Lorelai. Rory picked up the glass that was in front of her smelled it, made a face and set it back down.

"Mommy what did the diner man just set in front of us?" Rory asked with a pout.

"I don't know but its not coffee. Diner man what is this orange stuff that you gave us?" Lorelai asked.

"It's called orange juice. Now drink it." Luke said pointing at the glasses.

Lorelai and Rory turned back to the other four that were sitting at the table and glared at them.

"Look what you did." Rory said folding her arms over her chest. "Mommy make him give us our elixir of life."

"Luuuukkkkeeee. Can we pleeeeaaassseee have our coffee?" Lorelai asked pouting and giving her best Bambi eyes.

Meanwhile the four that were sitting at the table were talking amongst themselves.

"I can see now where Love got those Bambi eyes from, the scowl, and the glare." Finn said

"I think we're all in the dog house." Colin said.

"I have to agree with you there." Steph said

Logan just sat there and shrugged he was so interested in the scene that was playing out in front of them.

"How long do you think we will be in trouble mate?"

"I don't know Finn, but I don't think I am gonna like having Reporter Girl and her mom mad at me, I don't think any of us are." Colin said leaning back in his chair. "Speaking about being mad where is the Diner Boy, I want to get another crack at him." Colin asked.

"I don't know but nobody gets to lay hands on him before I do!" Finn yelled grabbing the attention of some of the people sitting around them.

"Finn calm down, he's somewhere around here, but I get to punch him first I haven't gotten to yet."

"We know Steph." Logan, Colin and Finn said at the same time.

Meanwhile Lorelai was still arguing with Luke.

"Lorelai drink that! Then you can have coffee." Luke said turning to walk away.

"But Luke…" Luke interrupted Lorelai.

"Lorelai just drink it!" Luke said walking away.

Lorelai turned to Rory. "I don't like your friends anymore." She said pouting and glaring at the other four.

"Me either they made him give us something healthy! How do we get our coffee?! Mommy make this stuff go away! I want COFFEE!" Rory was practically shouting now.

"I know me to kid. Your friends are going to pay big time."

"Ohhh come on gorgeous you can't stay made at us forever." Finn said smiling.

"You wanna bet?" Lorelai asked with an evil grin.

"Ummm…" Finn started to say but didn't finish all he did was shrink back in his seat.

"What can we do to fix it?" Colin asked because he really didn't want two coffee deprived and angry Gilmore Girls on his hands.

"You can start by making these two glasses of drinks disappear." Lorelai stated motioning to the glasses that were in front of her and Rory.

"How are we gonna do that gorgeous if the glasses just disappear then he will know you didn't drink them and he will just bring you more." Finn stated causing everyone to look at him. "What I don't have enough alcohol in my system." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you know he's right." Steph said.

"Ace just take a sip you to Lorelai." Logan said causing Rory and Lorelai to look at him like he was crazy. "Just trust me."

"You jump I jump Jack." Rory said taking a sip of the drink and making a face. "Ewww ewww ewww." Rory said waving her hand in front of her mouth.

Lorelai followed her daughter and took a sip. "Ewww ewww ewww, why did I just do that, and why did you trust him?!" Lorelai asked pointing at Logan.

Logan picked up Rory glass, drank all of its contents and set it back down in front of him, he then slid his cup of coffee to Rory. "See Ace I told you to trust me. Finn drink Lorelai's since you are the one that ordered orange juice in the first place."

Rory and Logan shared a smile as she brought the cup of coffee up to her lips closing her eyes inhaling the smell. Logan just looked at her thinking to himself _"How can one person make coffee look orgasmic?"_

"Hey! Where did you get that?!" Luke yelled coming back to the table. Rory just pointed to Logan.

"Way to go Ace just throw me under the bus." Logan chuckled.

"Fine I see that you drank the orange juice. I'll bring you another cup of coffee. Drink that Lorelai or no coffee." Luke said walking away again.

"Finn will you hurry up and drink that already!" Colin practically yelled but kept his voice low enough so Luke couldn't hear him. Finn took the glass from in front of Lorelai downed its contents and placed it back in front of her just before Luke came back to the table.

"I'll be back." Was all that Luke said, when he came back he had another cup of coffee in hand. "Here drink up, and die a slow death." Luke said walking back to the kitchen again.

"You all aren't forgiven just yet, but thank you." Lorelai said to Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph.

The four just nodded. Their food came soon, after they ate Lorelai went to the Dragon Fly to work and Rory took the other four on a detailed tour of Stars Hollow while they waited for the Festival to begin. When they were coming back to the gazebo, Rory spotted Mrs. Patty. Rory pulled Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph along.

"Hey Mrs. Patty." Rory greated the gossiping lady.

"Rory dear how are you and your friends?" Mrs. Patty asked.

Steph pulled Rory flush to her side and whispered in her ear. "Mrs. Patty as in the Mrs. Patty."

Rory didn't respond verbally she just nodded yes.

"And you're not going to warn them?" Steph asked.

"Nope, they get what they deserve for interrupting my relaxing weekend." Rory said with an evil grin.

"You are pure evil. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Steph said releasing Rory.

"I'm good Mrs. Patty. I never properly introduced you to these four. This is Logan {Rory said pointing at Logan.} Colin {She said indicating to Colin.} Finn {She said pointing to Finn.} and this lovely blonde here is Steph. {(Rory said pulling Steph into a hug.}. These are my friends from Yale. I was just showing them around town."

While this exchange was going on Logan noticed the glint that was in Rory's eye and the grin that she had on her face. '_I don't think I like that look very much, but damn does she look hot. Wait what the hell am I thinking!'_

"My God this woman is a lovely redhead. I think I'm in love!" Finn exclaimed grabbing Mrs. Patty's hand kissing it and pulling it to his chest causing Mrs. Patty to giggle like a school girl.

"Rory dear, your friends are charmers. I am going to let you get back to your tour now." Mrs. Patty said as she walked passed them.

"Ouch!" Colin exclaimed as he grabbed his back side.

"Ohhh that's my bum." Finn said half-laughing half-shouting, rubbing his backside.

"Acccceeeee!" Logan yelled as he looked directly at Rory.

"Oh did I forget to mention that she pinches?" Rory asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Must have slipped your mind love." Finn said still rubbing his backside.

"Sure it slipped her mind." Colin huffed.

"Ace you put us right in the line of fire. That's not cool." Logan said as he pulled her close to him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Logan." Rory said adamantly.

"Is that right?" Logan asked fully knowing that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yep." Rory said popping the p.

Taking the four by surprise Steph busted into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at sweets?" Finn asked with an amused look on his face.

"You all should have seen your faces!" Steph said between laughs causing Rory to start laughing.

"You knew!" Colin yelled.

"And you didn't let us know sweets. That's just mean." Finn said pouting.

This just caused Rory and Steph to laugh even harder.

Logan pulled Rory even closer to him and whispered in her ear. "You know this is cause for payback right."

Rory pulled back to look him full in the face with her eyebrow raised. "Is that right?"

"As two you adequately put it. Yep." Logan responded popping the p.

"Oh well I guess that this means war?"

"You got that right Ace."

"Oh well in that case I call Steph you can have Dumb and Dumber." Rory said pulling further away from Logan and looping her arm through Steph's and they began walking again.

"Mates we are in big trouble if we go into a revenge war with them." Finn said.

"Why would that be Dumber?" Logan asked causing Colin to chuckle and Finn to just shake his head.

"Because mate they are our better halves in this instance and it is always better to be on their good side rather than their bad side, and I would say that if we get on their bad side, we are in deep trouble. Just look at them! And you know how Steph is when it comes to revenge and pranks. With the both of them on the same team we are doomed!" Finn exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

Logan looked at the two girls that were walking away from them. They had their arms looped through each other's and their heads together like they we planning something.

"Damn! We are so screwed." Colin said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I should go and tell them to just forget about it." Logan suggested.

"And let them have the benefit of the doubt in the fact that they beat us without a fight. Not a chance in hell." Colin said.

"You just said that we were screwed. Make up your mind." Logan said in a huff.

"We are screwed but I am not going down without a fight."

Finn just stood there looking back and forth between the girls that were walking away and two of his best friends standing in front of him and he had to say that the odds were looking in the girls favor, he of course would be on the winning team.

"Good luck with that mates." Finn said as he started walking towards the girls.

"Finn where are you going?" Logan asked.

Finn turned around, walking backwards and answered. "I am gonna go team up with Love, and Sweets because I would much rather be on their team rather than against them in this war."

Colin's jaw dropped in disbelief; he turned and grabbed Logan by the shoulders, and said. "We are really screwed if even Finn is abandoning us to be on the girls' team. What do you suggest we do now?"

Logan just shrugged his shoulders. "Well if he wants to be on the losing team that is up to him. Now isn't it?"

"But its FINN Logan! FINN the guy that has always been with us! How can you be so calm about this?!" Colin shouted gripping Logan's shoulders even harder.

Logan got out of Colin's grasp and began walking in the direction that the girls and Finn were headed, he shouted over his shoulder. "I am calm because what is the worst that they can do?"

Colin stood there for a few seconds shaking his head back and forth before following Logan.

When the girls and Finn arrived at the Dragon Fly, they could hear Michel and Sookie arguing.

"Why must you always have control over the kitchen?" Michel asked with a think French accent.

"Because I am the Chef and that is my part of the Inn and yours your little desk up here."

"You may be the Chef but that does not mean that you have control over what can be done in the kitchen." Michel said and Rory could hear that he had stomped his foot, she could just imagine Michel having his arms crossed over his chest and him stomping his foot in protest.

"Yes it does! I am the Chef and I own half of the Inn. If you don't believe me then go ask Lorelai because she knows I am right." Sookie said.

"This is not fair! How come the only thing that I am in charge of is the front desk and the two of you have control over everything else. Fine I am going to talk to Lorelai." Michel protested, and Rory heard him walking away she decided that this was the perfect time to go in and say hi to Sookie.

Rory walked into the Inn and saw Sookie standing near the front desk.

"Hey Sookie what did you put in Michel's breakfast this morning?" Rory asked laughing a little.

"Rory! You're here, I have missed you!" Sookie said running over to Rory and engulfing her in a hug.

"Yay! Another redhead! You are the love of my life!" Finn shouted as he grabbed Sookie's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah and she's married Finn, with kids. So what was that argument about?" Rory asked shaking her head at Finn, when he released Sookie from his grip.

"Ohhhh he's the exotic on your mom was telling me about! Oh nothing he got his panties in a twist because, when I was in the kitchen cooking he came in and asked what there was that he could eat. I told him that the only food that he was allowed to eat were the things that I had already made." Sookie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Marriage and kids are just a practicality Love." Finn said

"Finn when did you learn to use such big words? Come over here and leave Sookie alone. When you both were arguing he had his arms across his chest and stomping his foot wasn't he?" Rory asked.

"You wound me love." Finn said as he placed his hand over his heart, in mock hurt but went to stand beside her and Steph.

"Yeah how did you know? How's Yale? Who are your friends?" Sookie shot off questions.

"I didn't know I just guessed. Yale is hard but good. These are my friends Steph and Finn, Logan and Colin should be here shortly."

"Logan's the blonde right?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Rory asked.

"Mrs. Patty" Was all that she had to say.

"I figured as much. Mom's in her office right?"

"Yeah she should be unless she is hiding from Michel in that case I have no idea where she would be. I am gonna go back to the kitchen that way I can leave early to go to the Festival. Rory bring those other two around some time that way I can meet them. Bye Finn, and Steph it was nice meeting you." Sookie said as she turned and went back to the kitchen.

Rory turned to Finn and Steph and asked. "Do you think that we should wait here for Logan and Colin or just ditch them and let them find us as we plan out the rest of our next prank?"

"I think that we should just leave them high and dry for now Love, but I need to find some alcohol." Finn answered.

"I have to agree with our Aussie friend." Steph said.

"Ok then its settled. Oh and Finn if you utter one word of our prank plan to the boys you will be in a whole lot more pain than they will be. Don't worry about the alcohol, Mrs. Patty made her Founders Day Punch which I should warn you only to have a certain amount of don't drink it like you would drink normal alcohol." Rory rambled.

"I wouldn't dream of getting on the bad side of you two, and I can drink as much of that punch if I want to Love I am a grown man for crying out loud." Finn said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a little kid.

"Do it at your own risk Finn. Now lets go and find my mom." Rory said walking in the direction of her mom's office. When they got closer they could hear Michel and Lorelai arguing.

"Michel for the last time Sookie is in charge of the kitchen that is her area and yours in the front desk."

"But Lorelaiii." Michel stated.

"No Lorelai now go."

"Fine!" Michel said and stormed out of the office.

"Hey Mom" Rory said as she entered her mom's office.

"Fruit of my loins! Did you come to see mommy work today." Lorelai asked as she got up from her desk and walked over to give Rory a hug.

"Yes I did I also came to see when you were coming to the festival." Rory said

"I was planning on coming later. Where are the other two stooges?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh we left them behind they weren't too happy about me not telling them that Mrs. Parry pinches so they decided to declare a revenge war." Rory stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Ohhh I see. They do know with you and Steph on the same team that they are in deep trouble right?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah they do gorgeous originally I was on their team but I decided to be on the girls' team rather than face them on the opposite team." Finn said.

"He's a smart one. Are you gonna wait for the other two here?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope we thought that we would just ditch them for now. So you are definitely coming to meet us later?" Rory asked her mother.

"Yeah Kid I would miss these four experiencing a crazy town event. You did warn Mr. Exotic who is alcohol obsessed about Mrs. Patty's founders day punch right?"

"Of course but he doesn't believe me."

Lorelai gasped and put her hand over her heart. "He thinks that we would lie about something like that? Bad Mr. Exotic."

Rory, Finn, and Steph laughed at Lorelai.

"Gorgeous it can't be as bad as Colin's alcohol concoction, nothing is as bad as that."

"Finn its way more deadly that Colin's alcohol concoction people use this stuff to remove tar." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"We will just have to see about that now won't we Love." Finn said.

"Well we are gonna let you get back to work. See you in a little while love you mom."

"Love you to kid have fun."

"Oh and mom when the other two stooges ask where we are can you be as vague as possible I want them to stew for a little while."

"Sure thing kid. Now go get drunk off the punch and have fun." Lorelai said as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Will do. Bye mom." Rory said as she turned to walk out the door.

"Bye kid."

Rory, Finn, and Steph walked out of the Inn and back to the town square avoiding the area where they knew that Logan and Colin might be.

"So guys what do you want to do first?" Rory asked as they got to the town square. Finn and Steph looked around amazed.

"Love this wasn't like this earlier how did they get everything ready so fast?" Finn asked

"It's the wonderful powers of Taylor."

"Ahhh." Was all the response that she got from Finn.

"What do you want to do first Ror?" Steph asked

"Not sure."

Meanwhile the guys were still walking in the direction the girls and Finn were going, they didn't know where they were going until they saw a sign that said 'The Dragon Fly Inn'

"Well I guess we now know where they went." Colin said

"Yeah. Let's go find them that way we can go and have fun." Logan said as they walked into the Inn.

"Excuse me I am looking for Rory do you know where she is."

"No I do not and nor do I care." The guy behind the desk said in a think French accent, Logan though of an idea that may make the guy more easy to talk.

"Eh Bien, savez-vous où sa mère est pour que je puisse lui demander?" Logan asked in French.  
(Well do you know where her mother is so that I can ask her?)

"Vous parlez français?" The guy asked.  
(You speak French?)

"Oui, je l'ai depuis que je suis au lycée, je parle plusieurs langues. Où en France es-tu?" Logan asked.  
(Yes I have ever since I was in high school, I speak many different languages. Where in France are you from?)

"Je n'ai jamais eu à parler français parce que je veux plus. La seule fois que je fais maintenant est soit quand ma mère est en ville, lorsque nous avons des Français séjournant ici ou je suis fou. Je suis de Vanves juste à l'extérieur de Paris. Avez-vous été là? Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir où la progéniture de Lorelai est?" The man said.  
(I never get to speak French because I want to anymore. The only time I do now is either when my mother is in town, when we have French people staying here or I'm mad. I am from Vanves right outside of Paris. Have you been there? Why do you want to know where Lorelai's offspring is?)

"Je suis Logan Huntzberger acheter le chemin. Eh bien, je sais ce que tu veux dire. J'aimerais être capable de parler français et les autres langues que je connais plus souvent. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens autour de moi qui peut suivre ce que je dis. Je parie que vous mon ami stupide à côté de moi a aucune idée de ce que je dis. En fait, j'ai été à Vanves, j'ai adoré là, chaque fois que je suis en France, je m'assure toujours que je resterai au moins une nuit. Je voulais juste voir de vous ou de Lorelai savais où elle pourrait être. Si vous ne savez pas où Rory est pensez-vous que vous pourriez m'indiquer où Lorelai est? Ainsi, je peux lui demander et de ne pas prendre trop de votre temps. Je peux maintenant voir pourquoi les gens n'arrêtent pas de dire que j'ai ramassé la capacité de Rory à divaguer. Je suis vraiment désolé." Logan said laughing a little the guy was also laughing with him.  
(I am Logan Huntzberger by the way. Well I know what you mean. I would love to be able to speak French and the other languages that I know more often. There aren't many people around me that can keep up with what I am saying. I bet you my stupid friend beside me has no idea what I am saying. I actually have been to Vanves; I loved it there, any time I am in France I always make sure that I at least stay one night. I just wanted to see of you or Lorelai knew where she might be. If you don't know where Rory is do you think that you could point me to where Lorelai is? That way I can ask her and not take up too much of your time. I can now see why people keep saying that I have picked up Rory's ability to ramble. I am truly sorry.)

"Je vois. Eh bien, je suis Michel Gérard. Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne sais jamais où Lorelai sera. Comment pouvez-vous supporter d'être autour d'elle et Rory? Ils me rendre fou quand je suis autour d'eux depuis trop longtemps." Michel said.  
(I see. Well I am Michel Gerard. To be honest with you, I never know where Lorelai will be. How can you stand to be around her and Rory? They drive me insane when I am around them for too long.)

"Lorelai ne semble commie sauter haricot. Peut-être que nous devrions lui un grain de café appeler. Depuis qu'elle et sa fille vivent sur le café. Pour être vraiment honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose que c'est un goût acquis, tout comme avec le vin. Il prend beaucoup mes amis et moi de garder avec eux si. That conjecture quaint à l'endroit où nous pouvons trouver Lorelai?" Logan asked Michel.  
(Lorelai does seem like jumping bean. Maybe we should call her a coffee bean. Since she and her daughter live on coffee. To be truly honest I have no idea. I guess it is an acquired taste just like with wine. It does take a lot my friends and I to keep up with them though. Any guess as to where we can find Lorelai?)

"Ma meilleure supposition est que elle est soit dans son bureau ou dans la cuisine avec Sookie, mais elle est normalement ici quand elle m'entend parler français juste pour s'assurer que je ne tue pas les clients. Voulez-vous que j'aille trouver son pour vous? Ne dites à personne que je vient d'offrir cela. Ils n'auraient jamais vous croire et ils me taquiner sans pitié. Je ne proposait que parce que je jouis de vous parler en français." Michel said.  
(My best guess is that she is either in her office or in the kitchen with Sookie, but she normally comes out here when she hears me speaking French just to make sure that I don't kill the customers. Would you like me to go and find her for you? Don't tell anyone that I just offered that. They would never believe you and they would tease me ruthlessly. I only offered that because I am enjoying talking to you in French.)

"Je profite de cette conversation aussi. En voyant l'effet que cela peut avoir sur ma collègue là-bas ce qui rend d'autant plus agréable. Je pense que je vais juste attendre Lorelai de venir ici vous n'avez pas à aller chercher pour elle. Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi, je vous promets, aussi longtemps que vous gardez pour moi." Logan said.  
(I am enjoying this conversation as well. Seeing the effect that it is having on my friend over there is making it all the more enjoyable. I think I will just wait for Lorelai to come out here you don't have to go and look for her. Your secret is safe with me I promise, as long as you keep one for me.)

"Votre ami se tortille comme une fille. Elle devrait sortir bientôt. Nous devrions peut-être commencer à crier ce serait l'accélérer, plus j'aime bien faire Lorelai fou. Quell est Le secret que vous voulez que je continue?" Michel asked.  
(Your friend squirms like a girl. She should be coming out soon. Maybe we should start yelling that would speed it up, plus I kind of like making Lorelai mad. What is the secret that you would like me to keep?)

"Ce qu'il fait, il crie aussi comme une fille. Je ne veux pas entrer sur le mauvais côté de Lorelai, mais cela pourrait être amusant. Eh bien, mon secret, c'est que j'ai un grand événement que mes amis et moi jettent à Rory que nous devons avoir lieu ici à Stars Hollow, mais nous n'avons pas de place pour rester si je pensais que nous pourrions réserver cet endroit pendant deux jours et trois nuits. Vous ne pouvez pas dire Lorelai parce qu'elle dira Rory. Pensez-vous que nous pourrions faire cela? Vous devez être le seul à commencer à hurler parce qu'elle sait ce que cela signifie pour vous d'être crier en français." Logan explained.  
(That he does, he also screams like a girl. I don't want to get on Lorelai's bad side but that might be fun. Well my secret is that I have a big event that my friends and I are throwing for Rory that we need to take place here in Stars Hollow but we have no place to stay so I was thinking that we could book this place up for two days and three nights. You can't tell Lorelai because she will tell Rory. Do you think that we could do that? You should be the one to start yelling because she knows what it means for you to be yelling in French.)

"Quel genre d'événement si je peux demander? Quels sont les jours que vous aurez besoin des pièces et combien? Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour l'empêcher de Lorelai, mais comme vous le savez, quand elle met son esprit à quelque chose il n'y a pas grand chose qui va l'empêcher de l'obtenir. Je vais commencer le crier après que nous obtenions cette réglé." Michel asked.  
(What kind of event if I may ask? What are the days that you will need the rooms, I will try and do my best to keep it from Lorelai but as you know when she sets her mind to something there is not much that will stop her from getting it. I will start the yelling after we get this settled.)

"Eh bien, la première partie est une chasse au trésor qui est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je ne sais pas exactement, mais les jours plus que probable que nous aurons besoin de chacun d'eux. Je sais ce que vous entendez à propos de Lorelai, Rory est exactement la même manière. Changement de plans, nous n'aurons besoin que Les chambres pour un jour et une nuit, ce qui devrait rendre plus facile." Logan said.  
(Well the first part is a scavenger hunt that is all that I can tell you. I don't know the days exactly but more than likely we will need all of them. I know what you mean about Lorelai, Rory is the same exact way. Change of plans we will only need the rooms for one day and one night, which should make it easier.)

"Eh bien obtenir tous les serait impossible à ce stade. Je sais que je pourrais obtenir un peu, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je parie que vous et certains de vos amis pourraient rester dans leur maison Lorelai ne me dérangerait pas. Faites-moi savoir ce que la journée est et je ferai de mon mieux."  
(Well getting all of them would be impossible at this point. I know that I could get some, but that is the best I can do. I bet that you and some of your friends could stay at their house Lorelai wouldn't mind. Just let me know what the day is and I will do my best.)

"Allons-nous laisser Les jeux commencent?" Logan asked with a smirk.  
(Shall we let the games begin?)

"Nous verrons cela va être amusant. Je vais vivre ce plaisir pendant un certain temps." Michel said with a smile on his face.  
(We shall this is going to be fun. I will live on this pleasure for some time.)

"J'ai le sentiment que je vais avoir du mal à garder un visage impassible dans cet argument. Le regard sur Le visage de Lorelai va être inestimable." Logan said laughing a little  
(I have a feeling that I am going to have a hard time keeping a straight face in this argument. The look on Lorelai's face is going to be priceless.)

"Tu as fait quoi! Comment pouvez-vous être si stupide! Lorelai pourrait Bien nous tuer tous Les deux à cause de cela!" Michel yelled.  
(You did what! How could you be so stupid! Lorelai might just kill us both because of this!)

"Je sais que je pourrais juste avoir à se déplacer hors du pays! C'est si elle est quelque chose comme sa fille était quand je jouais qui blague sur elle! Je ne veux pas quitter la Maison!" Logan yelled back trying hard not to laugh.  
(I know I might just have to move out of the country! That's if she is anything like her daughter was when I played that prank on her! I don't want to leave home!)

"Vous je risque de perdre Mon travail! Elle est celle qui a soulevé Rory elle est probablement pire que lui! Vous l'avez Pranked! Comment ça se fait que je ne savais pas à ce sujet!" Michel asked he was trying not to laugh.  
(You I might lose my job! She is the one who raised Rory she is probably worse than her! You pranked her?! How come I didn't know about this?!)

Just then Lorelai came around the corner.

"Michel stop yelling at the custom…" But she stopped mid-sentence when she saw who Michel was yelling at. "Michel why are you yelling at Limo-Boy?" Lorelai asked

"He came in with that friend of his and interrupted me while I was working." Michel said in a French accent that was thicker than normal.

"That is no reason for you to yell at him." Lorelai said she then turned to Colin and asked. "Do you have any idea what they were yelling about?" She asked him.

"No idea but they have been talking for a good ten to fifteen minutes without yelling and I could have sworn I picked up a few words that sounded like 'stupid'." Colin said shrugging his shoulders.

"They have been talking in French the whole time?" Lorelai asked, and Colin just nodded in response when she looked at Logan and Michel they looked like they were going to bust out laughing at any moment.

Logan turned his attention back to Michel and asked "Pensez-vous que nous devrions lui dire que c'était une blague?"  
(Do you think that we should tell her it was all a joke?)

"Nous pourrions aussi bien parce qu'ils façon dont elle nous regarde maintenant, me dit qu'elle sait quelque chose se prépare. Personne ne pourra jamais me suivre dans une conversation en français, sauf s'ils sont français." Michel said shrugging his shoulders.  
(We might as well because the way that she is looking at us now, tells me that she knows something is up. No one can ever keep up with me in a conversation in French unless they are French.)

"Tu crois qu'elle va nous tuer?" Logan asked  
(Think she will kill us?)

"C'est une possibilité très probable, compte tenu de l'expression sur son visage et sur le fait qu'elle a ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine." Michel said.  
(That is a very likely possibility, considering the look on her face and the fact that she has her arms crossed over her chest.)

"Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!" Logan said as serious as he could.  
(I'm too young to die!)

"Je suis trope Jolie pour mourir!" Michel responded.  
(I'm too pretty to die!)

Michel and Logan busted out laughing but stopped immediately when Lorelai asked

"Either of you want to tell me what is going on? And since when do you speak French Limo-Boy?"

"We were just talking. I have been fluent in French and many other languages since High School." Logan said.

"If you two were just talking what is with the yelling? And how come my offspring didn't tell me you knew how to speak French?" Lorelai asked.

"I will let Michel answer the first question as for the second Ace doesn't know."

Michel was about to answer her other question when she put up her hand to keep him from talking.

"And how come she doesn't know that her boy-toy speaks French?" She asked.

"Because I haven't spoken in French in front of her. Speaking of the lovely Ace where is she and our other friends?" Logan asked.

"I see. We will get to that in a moment, as for now what were you going to say Michel?" She asked turning her attention to Michel.

"I was just going to say that we were just having fun."

"Oh you were just having fun. Well you scared the shit out of me. Come on boys let's go to my office and I will tell you when the girls and the guy went." Lorelai said.

"Au revoir Michel c'était sympa de discuter avec vous. Je vais devoir arrêter de nouveau pour que nous puissions Le fair à nouveau. Je me suis amusé." Logan said shaking Michel's hand  
(Bye Michel it was nice talking to you. I will have to stop by again so that we can do it again. I had fun.)

"Au revoir Logan, j'ai eu plaisir à. Espérons que cette ville ne vous fait pas de fou, alors vous ne serez pas autant de plaisir." Michel said returning to his work.  
(Bye Logan, I had fun too. Let's just hope this town doesn't make you too crazy, then you won't be as much fun.)

"Alright come on Casanova." Lorelai said pulling Logan and Colin along.

When they reached her office she went and sat down.

"So I hear that you guys declared a revenge war."

"Yeah we did after we were traumatized by Mrs. Patty." Colin said.

"Well good luck winning because you are gonna need it."

"So where is Ace and the other two?" Logan asked.

"They were here earlier but when they left, they didn't tell me where they were headed." Lorelai said looking down at the paperwork that was on her desk.

"Oookkk. Do you have an idea as to where they might be?" Colin asked.

"Might be at the Festival not really sure, but you all should get going anyway you don't want to leave them out there for too long with Mrs. Patty's punch, and Jess on the loose."

"What do you mean with Mrs. Patty's punch and how is Jess on the loose?" Logan asked not really understanding the statement.

"Well Mrs. Patty's punch is the Founders Day Punch and just sitting near the bowl can get you tipsy as for Jess being on the loose, just before I came out there when you and Michel were yelling Luke called and said that he took his eye off Jess for a second and when he looked back up he was gone."

"Nothing can be as bad or as lethal as Colin's alcohol concoction, and Finn won't let Rory out of his sight." Logan said.

"That is the same thing that Finn said about Mrs. Patty's punch but I will tell you the same thing that I told him her punch is used to remove tar, as for Finn letting Rory out of his sight, how is he not going to do that, when he is going to be drunk off his ass because of the punch?" Lorelai asked.

"She has a point Logan. We really should go and find the girls and Finn." Colin said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I know we should I just don't know where to look for them? Any ideas Lorelai?" Logan asked.

"I know where they might be, but I told my daughter that I would let you both sit for awhile, but seeing as Jess is out on the loose I think that she would be ok with me telling you where they are." Lorelai stated

"So where are they?" Colin asked.

"Well tight ass since you asked they went to the Founders Day Festival." Lorelai said half-joking half-serious.

"Which is where Lorelai?" Logan asked.

"In the town square of course Limo Boy." Lorelai said walking out of her office and motioning for the boys to follow her.

_**TBC!: Chapters to come: Founders Day Festival Part 2, Movie Night With Boiled Eggs?, The Fall Carnival!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT. ALSO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. (THIS IS A LOGAN AND RORY STORY THOUGH)**_


End file.
